Ice Shell
by mitoo
Summary: Gray berusahan menekan kepedihan dan kebencian dalam dirinya, apakah teman-temanya bisa membantu mengatasi masalahnya ? ataukah Gray benar-benar akan berubah menjadi Gray yang berbeda ?, Gray jadi Main Character *Update Chapter 15 *Gray vs Silver, Erza vs Kyouka, Jellal vs Oracion Seis
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

-14:00-

Hari ini fairy tail sedang mengadakan pesta untuk guild baru mereka. Para penyihir fairy tail sedang bersenang senang ,Erza sedang sibuk menyantap cake yang sangat besar, Natsu dan Gajeel yang sedang lomba minum, Lucy yang sedang berbincang dengan Levy dan Wendy ,semua penghuni fairy tail Nampak bersenang senang.

"tch….. semua orang tampak gembira … " Gray yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan mengamati teman temanya yang sedang bergembira, dilihatnya Lucy yang sedang ngobrol dengan Levy dan Wendy ,seperti biasa Lucy tampak cantik. _'andai saja aku bisa seperti Lucy... pasti akan mudah melupakan semua masalah gila ini !'_

"oh!, ternyata Lucy punya pengagum rahasia ya..." terdengar sebuah suara di belakang Gray,tanpa dia sadari ternyata ada yang sedang mengamatinya. Gray pun mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara, teryata itu Mirajane, sang Barmaid Fairy Tail.

"teryata kau Mira , kau membuatku kaget"

"dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu , kau hanya asik memandangi Lucy"

"eh… bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan sih…"

"*giggle*lalu seperti apa , bukankah sudah jelas kau lagi terpesona oleh kecantikan Lucy " Mira tersenyum memberi Gray tatapan _'i-know-everything'_ .

'_Tch.. Mira selalu saja salah paham...'_

"terserah kata kau Mira , aku tidak pernah bisa berdebat denganmu" Gray yang sudah bingung mau menyangkal desakan Mira, akhirnya menyerah.

"hehehe lain kali ajak dia kencan Gray"muka Gray sedikit memerah mendengar saran Mira, menyadarinya Gray segera merubah mukanya menjadi cool seperti biasa._ 'here we go poker face'_

"lagi pula kenapa kau disini Mira,bukankah kau masih banyak kerjaan ? "

"well... Lisanna membantuku hari ini, jadi kesibukanku berkurang"Mira menunjuk Lisanna yang sedang berada di Bar sedang menyiapkan minuman.

" memang sih belakangan ini aku benar-benar kerepotan, Kinana masih pergi dengan _Raijinshuu_ jadi semua harus kulakukan sendiri. untungnya Lisanna menawarkan bantuan "

"Uh.. aku iri kau punya adik sebaik itu"

"Ahahaha"

"..."

"..."

"sebenarnya... aku melihatmu sering menyindiri, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sewaktu kita kembali dari Grand Magic Games?" Tanya Mira raut wajahnya Nampak khawatir

Gray yang tidak menyangka bahwa keanehan sikapnya diketahui oleh Mira nampak terkejut, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak boleh menberitahu pada anggota guild ,tidak sebelum dia memastikanya sendiri. _'Ultear.. Future Rogue.. Frosch' _nama-nama itu yang terus terngiang di kepala Gray.

"bukan apa-apa Mira , kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bukankah aku memang tidak terlalu suka keramaian" Gray memberi Mira senyuman _'palsu'_, yang tanpa dia sadari diketahui oleh Mira. Mira memang ahli membaca Raut wajah dan perasaan seseorang.

"oh !, aku baru ingat. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan" Graypun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"jangan khawatirkan aku Mira , aku baik-baik saja." Gray pun memberi Mira tepukan di pundak sebelum berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan guild.

Mira hanya menatap punggung Gray yang perlahan lenyap di kejauhan.

"Gray…"

"Mira-nee !, aku butuh batuan !" terdengar suara Lisanna yang minta bantuan, sepertinya dia mulai kerepotan menyiapkan minum terutama untuk Natsu dan Gajeel.

"iya tunggu sebentar !" Mira pun bergegas menuju bar membantu Lisanna.

-15:00-

Mira yang sedang membantu Lisanna tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Lucy dan Levy.

"ayolah Lu-chan , kau suka sama Gray kan?"

"a-apa yang kau katakan Levy , aku t-tidak s-"

"kenapa kau terlihat gugup sekali , hahaha ternyata memang benar kau menyukainya"

"ti-tidak!"

"tidak perlu malu Lu-chan , Gray itukan tampan dan keren cocoklah buat lu-"

"oh iya levy aku baru ingat !, hari ini aku harus membayar apartemenku , aku duluan ya~" Lucy dengan secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan guild

Levy yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"bukankah gray juga baru keluar, bilang saja kalau kalian mau pergi kencan !" Levy berteriak , berharap Lucy bisa mendengarkanya.

Mendengar itu mirajane Nampak tersenyum , bukan hal aneh jika Mira senang melihat temanya saling jatuh cinta,dia memang dijuluki 'matchmaker', tapi tidak seperti biasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh , yang menggangu perasaanya mendengar kata-kata Levy. '_Seharusnya aku senang , tapi ada yang aneh'_

_-20:00-_

Mirajane baru selesai mandi , pesta di guild hari benar-benar melelahkan , semuanya meminta banyak makanan dan minuman hingga membuat Lisanna dan Mirajane kerepotan.

"Mira-nee , aku pulang !" terdengar suara Lisanna dari pintu depan.

"selamat datang Lisanna, tumben sekali baru pulang. Biasanya kamu yang paling pertama sampai dirumah"

'oh tadi aku sempat menemani Gray sebentar"

"menemani?" jawaban Lisanna membuat Mirajane agak terkejut,kemudian muncul banyak sekali bayangan yang terlintas di pikiran Mira.

"ja-jangan salah paham mira-nee, maksudku tadi aku melihat Gray sedang _menangis_ di pinggir sungai jadi aku menemaninya" jawab Lisanna menjelaskan, dia tidak ingin kakaknya salah paham dan berfikir macam-macam tentangnya.

"menangis ?"Mira kembali terkejut mendengarnya.

"ya…. Aku mencoba bertanya apa yang membuatnya menangis… tapi dia bilang dia baik-baik saja….. faktanya dia terlihat sangat kacau "

"mungkin cintanya ditolak seseorang" jawab Mira , sebenarnya dia tahu bukan soal itu Gray menangis, sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu.

"mungkin saja , kasihan Gray. Siapapun yang menolaknya dia sudah membuat Gray benar-benar menderita" mendengar itu hati Mira merasakan sesuatu..

_Perih…? ya perasaan tidak enak di hati yang membuatmu merasa ingin menangis.. itulah perih._

Apakah mendengar orang lain yang sedang menderita bisa membuatnya merasakan perih… ?

"aku mau mandi dulu, kau istirahat Mira-nee aku yakin kau lelah." Lisannapun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Malam itu mirajane tidak bisa tidur , dia terus memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Gray, dan kenapa itu juga _menganggu_ pikiranya.

-09:00-

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi Mira sudah disibukkan dengan membersihkan Guild dan melayani pesanan para penyihir fairy tail yang sudah berada di Guild.

"oi Mira, beer !"

"mana minumanku !"

Mira menghela nafas , gara-gara kemarin tidak bisa tidur dia jadi kelelahan melayani pesanan mereka. dari kejauhan Lisanna melihat kakanya nampak kelelahan

"istirahatlah Mira-nee , biar aku yang melayani mereka" lisanna yang menghampiri mira khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya.

"tidak usah… aku masih bisa bekerja…"Mira masih ingin bekerja

"kau terlihat kecapekan , kau kurang istirahat Mira-nee. Lebih baik istirahatlah sebentar.. Jika kau jatuh sakit aku juga kan yang repot ?"

"aku pikir kau benar , tolong gantikan aku sebentar"

" okee serahkan padaku ! Mira-nee"

Setelah lisanna mengambil alih pekerjaan Mira, Mira mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Dia pergi ke belakang guild dimana terdapat padang rumput dan pohon rindang , cocok untuk beristirahat. Berjalan bebentar Mira merasakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

"hmm bukankah itu… Erza?" Mira melihat sang titania sedang bersandar di pohon, melamun. Mira memutuskan untuk menghampirinya

"sedang banyak pikiran Erza ? " Mira mengambil tempat disamping Erza, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"huh- oh… ternyata kau Mira, sedang tidak sibuk hari ini ? "

"Lisanna mengantikankku , aku butuh sedikit istirahat"

" yah kau selalu saja sibuk, istirahat itu perlu Mira. Jangan paksakan dirimu"

"apa ada sesuatu dipikiranmu Erza ?, jarang sekali kau melamun"

Tiba-tiba saja Mira menanyakan soal apa yang Erza pikirkan, Erza sempat terdiam sejenak, tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikanya. Setelah cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam akhirnya Erza angkat bicara.

"aku memikirkan…. Gray…"

'_Lagi-lagi Gray'_ mira tidak habis pikir.

"dia… berbeda"

"berbeda ?"

"belakangan ini dia tampak menjauhkan diri dari guild… itu membuat aku cemas " raut wajah Erza menunjukkan kecemasan , bagaimanapun juga Gray dan Erza sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"dulu saat aku menjauhkan diri dialah yang menghampiriku , menenangkanku , lalu membawaku kembali ke guild… tapi sekarang… aku tidak bisa membalasnya..." Suara Erza serak Mira yakin jika Erza menahan _perasaanya_. bagaimanapun juga Erza adalah penyihir S-class, sang titania wanita terkuat di fairy tail tidak akan membiarkan kelemahanya terlihat di depan anggota guild lain. Apalagi Mira, rival lama Erza.

"Sudah kau coba, bicara denganya?"

"berulang kali..., tapi jawabanya sama saja dia bilang dia _bai-baik saja_…"

"mungkin aku harus bicara denganya, siapa tau dia mau mendengarkanku"

"jika kau mau bicara dengan Gray, aku yakin yakin dia tidak ada di guild"

"kau benar dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, aku akan coba cari ke rumahnya" Mira lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk

"Mira…."sebelum Mira pergi Erza mengatakan sesuatu

"jangan terlalu memaksanya ya…"

"tenang saja Erza , aku tau yang kulakukan" Mira member Erza senyuman hangat sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang titania.

Gray.. kau membuat semua orang cemas, apapun yang terjadi kau harus ceritakan semua padaku!

_**Bersambung…..**_

Chapter 1 beress , kepikiran bikin fic Gray x Mira (Terinspirasi oleh fic **Mr. ** yang judulnya '**2 years later**' )hahaha ditambah harem tentunya (lucy , erza , lisanna , juvia , dan… levy? Hahaha ) Aku masih baru disini jadi jangan di Sparta ya hahahaha. See you Next Chapter ;-)

please **_RnR_**


	2. Gray Little Secrets

Chapter 2

_**Warning**_ : ceritanya 'hampir sama' dengan manganya. Sengaja dirubah, jadi jangan berfikir

'kok gini','nggak begitu ah, ceritanya' . lagian ceritanya saya rubah sedikit biar nyambung sama fanficnya. Jika nggak suka jangan dibaca ya, buat yang suka here we go new chap ^_^

\- 16:00-

Mirajane telah sampai di depan rumah Gray, rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun tampak nyaman untuk ditinggali. Suasananya begitu sunyi , rumah Gray terletak di bawah bukit, mira harus melewati hutan untuk sampai di tempat ini.

" kau memang suka meyendiri … iyakan? " Mira bergumam kemudian berjalan memasuki pagar rumah Gray dan akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu.

Knock! Knock!

_'Tidak ada respon….'_

Knock ! knock ! knock !

_'Apa gray baik-baik saja ?'_

Knock ! knoc-

" tunggu sebentar ! "

" akhirnya… " Mira menghela nafas lega , akhirnya pemilik rumah merespon.

Bebrapa detik kemudian, Gray membuka pintu dan melihat tamunya.

"oh , Mira ? "

"kenapa lama sekali Gray, aku pikir kau sedang keluar"

" maaf, aku tadi di toilet.., jadi ada apa tumben sekali kau datang bertamu ?"

" apa kita tidak bisa membicarakannya di dalam saja ?"

"tentu, maaf.. silahkan masuk" Gray beranjak dari depan pintu, memberi jalan untuk Mira.

Mira pun masuk ke rumah Gray, ruang tamu Gray tampak bersih tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu. tidak seperti rumah Natsu yang berantakan dan Bau Ikan. Mira pun duduk di sofa. Tak lama kemudian , Gray datang membawa air Limun segar.

" minumlah, kau pasti haus dan maaf hanya ini yang aku punya " Gray pun menyajikan es limun itu di meja

" oh ! tidak usah repot-repot Gray "

" tidak masalah, kau kan tamuku, Ayolah "

" hehehe thanks Gray…. " Mirapun mengambil gelas dan menuangkan Limunnya kemudian meminumnya. Rasanya benar benar segar setelah perjalan lumayan jauh.

" jadi, ada apa?"

Gray melihat Mira, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, Pandanganya Mengarah ke lantai. Gray tahu ini ada hubunganya dengan tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini. Gray merasa bersalah membuat sang bartender mencemaskanya.

" semua orang… mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"hm?"

" semua orang, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Master,Erza….. aku" Mira tampak sedih, Tebakan Gray benar, sikapnya yang seolah-olah _menjauhkan diri_ itu Menyakiti Orang disekitarnya.

"Mira….." gray sekarang benar-benar merasa bersalah, sebenarnya dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri _'kenapa jadi seperti ini'_

" bahkan... kau membuat Erza menangis"

Gray terkejut, sekaligus Marah dia yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Erza menangis sendirian, kini merasa dia telah melanggar janjinya. Hatinya perih seperti saat melihat Erza menangisi jellal. Saat tragedi Tower of Heaven. _'aku tidak ada bedanya dengan si brengsek itu'_

" maafkan aku…. aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terlibat dengan masalahku"

" masalahmu ?"

"….." Gray tidak yakin ingin menceritakan masalah yang selalu membayanginya itu.

" Gray, kau tidak bisa menyimpan semuanya sendirian, kita disini untuk membantumu.."

"jadi tolong ceritakan… apa masalahmu"

Gray berfikir sejenak, '_apa salahnya memberitahunya sedikit'_ mungkin dengan ini mereka akan berhenti mencemaskannya.

" baiklah Mira… akan aku ceritakan..."

seketika Mira begitu gembira wajahnya begitu cerah, Gray tersenyum '_goodbye gloomy mira_' and '_welcome usual mira'._

"bermula saat kita berjuang melawan Invasi para naga…"

"Ah saat Eclipse ya… terus?"

" saat si flamehead mengalahkan Rogue masa depan, aku kebetulan ada di dekat mereka, dan aku mendengar perkataan terakhir Rogue masa depan… yang terus membayangiku"

"perkataan? Apa yang dia katakan" Gray menghela nafas.

" dia bilang… jangan biarkan Gray mem-"

Cklek !

perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan oleh suara pintu depan yang baru saja dibuka

"Gray aku kemba-" wanita itu berhenti bicara saat melihat Gray bersama… Mira.

"M-mira, a-apa yang kau la-lakukan disini ?" Lucy kaget menemukan bartender dirumah Gray.

"oh Lucy, kau kembali lagi ,ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan ?" Gray menyapa Lucy dengan santainya, tidak merasa ada suasana _Canggung_ diantara mereka

Mirajane hanya terkejut, apa yang dilakukan Lucy dirumah Gray, sesuatu yang ketinggalan? Apa Lucy tadi berduaan dengan Gray dirumahnya ? apa yang dibicarakan Levy kemarin benar?.

-ra

-ira !

Mira !

Mira tersadar dari lamunanya , lalu melihat Lucy yang dari tadi memanggilnya

"i-iya ada apa Lucy?" Lucy tampak kesal

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah kau harusnya bekerja?"

'err.. Lisanna mengantikanku hari ini"

"lalu kenapa kau disini?" Lucy sedikit curiga

"A-aku hanya jalan-jalan di hutan lalu mampir, lagipula… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mira membalikkan pertanyaan Lucy, Lucy binggung mau menjawab apa , _'sial ini yang disebut boomerang'_ Gray yang melihat kecangunggan suasana segera merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Lucy, kenapa kembali lagi" pertanyaan Gray sukses menolong Lucy.

"o-oh benar, Kunciku! Aku meninggalkannya dirumahmu"

"benarkah ? dimana kau meninggalkanya ?" Lucy melirik Mira yang juga memperhatikan mereka.

" dimana lagi… tentu saja di….. " Lucy tidak meneruskan perkataanya. Lalu member isyarat pada Gray dengan melirik Mira, dia tidak ingin mendapat gossip yang aneh-aneh di Guild apalagi Mira adalah 'Matchmaker' Fairy tail.

Gray mengangguk tanda mengerti, bagaimanapun juga Mira dapat mengerti maksud mereka, _'mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu'_.

"oh _disana_… ambil saja, tidak aku Kunci"

Lucypun segera berlari mengambil barangnya, Mira terus melihatnya, '_kenapa dia ke lantai atas?'_

Setauku di lantai atas cuman ada kamar mandi dan Kamar Gray.

_Ka-kamar !_

Mira kaget, apa yang mereka lakukan di '_kamar gray'_ hingga Lucy _'melepas'_ kunci Zodiacnya yang selalu _'menempel'_ di Rok Lucy...Mira kemudian membayangkan mereka sedang melakukan '_itu_'. Wajah Mira memerah entah karena malu, cemburu, atau marah yang menjadi satu.

"Mira mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?"

"hm? O-oh ti-tidak aku baik"

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy kembali dengan kuncinya.

"ketemu ?"

"t-tentu saja, aku meninggalkanya di ran-, oh! A-aku harus pergi , bye G-gray bye M-m-mira" lucy pun segera menghambur keluar dan berlari ke hutan.

_'apa tadi dia mau bilang ranjang'_

Hati Mira terasa terbakar, apa dia cemburu? sepertinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bicarakan soal hal-hal kasual di guild seolah lupa soal masalah asyik ngobrol Sampai Gray mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi bertemu _'kakak'_ nya.

"hei Mira, aku baru ingat kalau aku akan bertemu Lyon…. Jadi" Gray tampak tidak enak jika menyuruh Mira pulang _'aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya sih'_

"aku mengerti Gray…. Aku tahu kau tidak _berbohong_ dan pergi ke rumah Lucy diam-diam"

"A-apa?" Gray tampak kaget, Mira baru sadar apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

"ma-maaf aku cuman bercanda, hahahaha"

"…."

"…."

"errr.. aku harus pergi sekarang"

"oh kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali ke Guild, malam Gray" sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya Gray memegang lengan Mira,menahanya untuk pergi dia melihat Gray, dia tersenyum… tampan, wajah Mira mulai terbakar lagi.

"Tunggu.."

"G-gray ?"

" maaf.. aku tidak bisa ceritakan semuanya, tapi jangan khawatir… aku akan kembali seperti Gray yang dulu kau kenal, Gray yang suka berkelahi di Guild, Gray yang _idiot _"

"Gray... a-aku mengerti, tapi... jangan paksakan dirimu, aku tau kau memiliki masalahmu sendiri"

"aku juga akan meminta maaf pada Erza….. "

"aku mendukungmu Gray…. "

Mira berbalik menghadap Gray dan memberikan Gray pelukan hangat.

" M-mira " Tak bisa dipungkiri.. pelukan Mirajane seolah menjadi _obat_ untuk kegundahanya belakangan ini. _'hangat.. aku belum pernah merasa sehangat ini'_

"sebentar saja…. Aku senang Gray lama akan kembali" kareana sudah tidak tahan akhirnya Mira mengeluarkan cairan bening itu dari matanya, Gray merasakan air mata Mirajane, yang jatuh di pundak kiri Gray.

Gray sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuat Mira-dan teman teman yang lain. Setelah beberapa menit Mira melepaskan pelukanya

"…malam Gray" mira memberikan senyum manisnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mira !" Mira menoleh melihat Gray dengan senyuman , bukan senyum palsu yang digunakanya belakangan ini tapi senyum tulusnya yang sudah lama hilang.

"ya?"

"terimakasih…."

"aku selalu mendukungmu Gray…. Selalu…."

-22:00-

Mira berjalan pulang dengan bersenandung ria di tampak gembira

"aku tidak sabar melihatmu di guild besok, Gray"

_-__**bersambung…..**_

Well, maaf update lama yaaa, hehehe lagi proyek buat fic di fandom lain, btw next chapter adalah momen GrayZa (gray x Erza ) biasanya kalo soal mereka pasti romantis-romantis sedih gituuu aww My_ GrayZa Feels_. Dan lagi thanks yang udah review , itu sangat memotivasi buatku.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa di next chapter.


	3. Scarlet Memories

Chapter 3

-08:00-

Seperti biasa Guild sudah diramaikan oleh perkelahian konyol yang dimulai natsu dan gajeel , biasanya perkelahian ini tidak akan bertahan lama karena Erza akan menghajar mereka semua. Akhir-akhir ini Erza sedang tidak mood untuk menghajar para idiot itu, dia memilih berdiam diri, melamun tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

" Maju kau besi karatan ! "

" Makan ini nafas api "

" Laki suka berantem ! "

Mira menghela nafas, jika Erza terus seperti ini tidak lama lagi Guild akan runtuh. Mira berjalan kearah tempat duduk Erza, seperti biasa dia tidak menyadarinya nampaknya dia sibuk melamun.

" Erza " mira memanggil seraya menepuk bahunya pelan.

" ..! "

"mira… bagaimana ? kau sudah menemui Gray ? "

Mira mengganguk "kurasa dia baik-baik saja sekarang.. "

"sungguh ? "

"kita lihat saja nanti, dia pasti datang.. "

" Kau yakin ? "

" Dia yang mengatakanya sendiri, dia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. lebih baik kau 'urus' saja mereka " kata mira sambil menunjuk kearah natsu dan yang lain.

" baiklah.. aku juga sudah lama tidak melakukanya.. "

" Requip : Heaven's wheel Armor ! " erza lalu berjalan menuju kerumunan idiot itu

" hey natsu perasaanku tidak enak… " gajeel mulai bergidik

" E-Erm… Hai erza?"

Seketika itu guild menjadi Ladang pembantaian sang titania. Tangisan dan teriakan terdengar di seluruh magnolia. Gray yang sedang berjalan menuju Guild pun mendengarnya

"tch, Sepertinya waktu senang-senang sudah berakhir… padahal aku ingin menghajar natsu"

-09:00-

Pintu Guild terbuka, sang Ice mage telah tiba di fairy tail dilihatnya keadaan di guild kebanyakan anggota Pria sudah terkapar di lantai dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Gray menyeringai.

"Selamat datang Gray !" Mira menyapa seperti biasa. Gray langsung berjalan menuju kearah si Barmaid

"Sepertinya aku terlambat.. mereka sudah pingsan semua"

"*chuckle* Erza menghajar mereka tanpa ampun"

" hahaha, dimana erza sekarang ?"

"tadi dia disini.. tapi aku sudah bilang kalau kau mau bicara denganya, dia pasti pergi ke suatu tempat.. "

Hanya ada satu tempat yang terlintas di otak Gray sekarang, _pinggir sungai_

" mira,sepertinya aku tau dimana dia, aku akan menyusulnya" gray langsung berlari keluar Guild.

"semoga.. beruntung" mira sempat berharap dia kan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di guild…

'Mereka cuman sahabat, masih ada kesempatan' kata-kata itulah yang terus ada dipikiranya sekarang.

09:15

Erza sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir sungai, ini adalah tempat favoritnya dari awal dia bergabung di fairy tail dan disini adalah tempat dimana dia mendapat teman pertamanya '_gray fullbuster'_

"Aku tau kau pasti disini" suara itu sukses membangunkanya dari lamunanya dia melihat pantulan di air, Gray sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Gray.. " graypun duduk di samping erza, mereka berdua saling memandang dan tersenyum untuk sesaat kemudian mereka menatap sungai di depan mereka.

"Aku.. minta maaf"

" untuk ? "

'semua yang aku lakukan…. aku tahu belakangan ini aku berubah, dan aku tahu aku membuatmu khawatir.."

"aku tidak bermaksud menjauhkan diriku.. aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran"

"Gray.. aku senang kau kembali,aku… aku pikir kau akan berubah _selamanya_ kau akan meninggalkan kami… meninggalkanku, tapi sekarang aku senang kau kembali"

'…"

"…"

Kemudian mereka hanya dia, Erza sedang bingung mencari topik pembicaraan, untungnya gray kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"hahaha.."

"kenapa kau tertawa..?"

"aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis.. dan lihatlah apa yang aku lakukan, aku membuatmu menangis.. aku benar-benar pecundang" Mata erza terbelalak, dari man dia tahu…

" Da-dari mana kau tahu ?" Erza menunduk berharap gray tidak bisa melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"Mira, memberitahuku… semuanya"

"…(sialan mira, kenapa dia memberitahukan hal memalukan seperti itu)"

"Aku benar-benar sahabat yang bur-"

Sebelum gray sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, Erza sudah memeluknya. Hal itu membuat Gray kaget.

"jangan katakan hal seperti itu !"

"Erza.."

"Kau buka pecundang, kau bukan sahabat yang buruk, kau adalah…. orang terpenting bagiku, kau adalah sahabat pertamaku. Kau ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu, karna itu… Aku.. aku"

Gray melepaskan pelukan Erza kemudian meraih pipi erza dengan tanganya, mengusap air mata yang baru keluar.. mata mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi.. membuatmu menagis membuatku sedih"

"ini berbeda.. aku menangis karena alasan lain… "wajah erza sekarang sudah semerah rambutnya.

Di kejauahan Mira dan lisanna yang akan pergi berbelanja tanpa sengaja melihat mereka dan memutuskan mengintip.

"waahh mereka romantis sekali ya.. mira-nee" Lisanna sedang asyik melihat mereka

"…" mira hanya diam

"Mira-nee ?" Lisanna heran, kakak yang biasanya dia kenal akan langsung kegirangan melihat hal semacam ini.

"eh iya, ada apa lisanna ?" Lisanna hanya menatap heran

"kau Nampak aneh hari ini, mira-nee.. "

'ahaha.. begitu ya"

Mereka kembali memperhatikan mereka. Ya, sekarang mira menyadari kalau dia benar-benar cemburu pada erza,' kenapa dia yang mendapat perhatian Gray padahal aku yang membantunya kemarin'. Lisanna kembali kebingungan, tidak biasanya mira cemberut. 'Atau janga-jangan ?' lisanna yang nampaknya mengerti hanya diam dan tersenyum sendiri 'sepertinya Rivalitas lama akan kembali' pikirnya.

Mirajane terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Meski tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan, dia yakin itu berhubungan dengan 'masa lalu, persahabatan, kepercayaan' dan tentu saja 'perasaan'. Ya sekarang mereka berpelukan.. kemudian Gray meletakkan tanganya di pipi erza.. mereka saling bertatapan… Oh tidak

"mira-nee.. aku rasa mereka akan.."

'jika aku tidak berbuat sesuatu, mereka akan berciuman, jika itu terjadi, selesai sudah..'

Kemudian terdengar suara natsu yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Sialan Erza,gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan gray.. dimana si balok es itu"

"natsu?"

"lisanna? Dan mira juga apa yang kalian lakukan di semak-semak seperti itu?"

'natsu ? waktu yang tepat'

"hei natsu apa kau mencari Gray?"

"ah iya ! dimana dia ! dimana dia !"

"dia ada di sungai di bawah, aku yakin dia akan senang bertarung denganmu"

"ahaha akhirnya !" natsu langsung melompati pagar berlari kea rah gray..

'well done' mira menghela nafas Nampak bersyukur

"wah.. wah matchmaker juga bisa jautuh cinta huh?"

'A-apa , lisanna apa yang kau bicarakan.. aku tidak-"

"apa aku menyebut namamu Mira-nee ?" lisanna tersenyum jahil

Tapi senyumnya tidak bertahan lama, saat dia merasakan aura hitam disekeliling kakanya '_satan soul, gawat'_

"lisanna…"

"E-ekkk" lisanna langsung berlari, mirajane pun mengerjarnya.

'_sekarang sepertinya baik-baik saja, bila ku tinggal'_

Mata mereka bertemu tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain… jantung Erza berdegup kencang begitupula gray.. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan,mereka dapat merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu…

"GRAYY !"

Seketika gray dan erza kaget melepaskan diri satu sama lain, dan menoleh ke sumber suara, wajah mereka sudah semerah tomat.

"Eh ada Erza ya.. ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau kalian lakukan ?"

'_natsu memang bodoh '_

Wajah Erza masih merah 'sialan natsu.. kau datng disaat yang tidak tepat..' ada sedikit perasaan kecewa dihati Erza. Dan sekarang dia kan melampiaskan kekesalanya pada natsu.

"ada apa otak api ?"

"gray, sudah lama kita tidak bertarung !, ayo kita bertarung sekarang !"

"tch, kemarila-"

"Gray"

"huh? Ada apa erza?"

"Biar aku saja.."

"Terserah kau.. asal jangan membunuhnya" Gray tau erza sedang kesal _'run for your life natsu'_

"Requip : flame empress armor !" Erza mengeluarkan armor anti apinya.

"oh shit.. "

Setelah itu terdengar suara jeritan yang memilukan disusul dengan warna air disungai berubah jadi merah.

_**Bersambung…**_

Waa akhirnya update juga, sorry lama lagi banyak urusan , oke chapter berikutnya siapa ya ? (Gray x who?) mira, Erza lagi, atau lucy ? Biar adil next chapter GrayLu, slight Graymi &amp; Grayza . Reviewnya please..

Thanks for the Reviews :

**AncientAlliance **: thanks dude, I appreciate your review I like your pairing too

** .79274089 : **thanks, it must be difficult for you to translate my story

**viperheart : **Thanks, don't worry. we are on the same boat I like all of your pairing


	4. Just the Two of Us

Chapter 4

**( Note : Timeline fic ini adalah setelah GMG &amp; Eclipse arc, anggap aja Fic ini adalah mini arc. Nanti setelah Mini arc ini selesai Ficnya langsung dilanjutin ke Tartaros Arc &amp; Avatar arc tentu saja dengan cerita yang diubah sesuai versi author &amp; Gray jadi main characternya. Setelah itu Mini arc lagi (Sambil nungguin arc baru selesai) saya Usahakan untuk update sesering mungkin )**

12:00

Lucy sedang duduk di bar nampak sedang gelisah, biasanya Lucy akan ngobrol dengan Levy dan Wendy tapi hari ini dia cuman diam di bar. Mira yang mengetahui keanehan ini langsung menanyainya.

" Lucy, tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini. apa kau sakit ? "

"Uh.. tidak sih, aku cuman sedang ada masalah"

"Masalah ? Apa Juvia mengancamu lagi"

"Bukan.. bukan itu"

"Lalu ?"

"Ini waktunya aku membayar sewa apartemenku.. dan aku tidak punya uang"

"kenapa tidak mengambil misi ? biasanya kau akan pergi bersama Natsu dan Happy kan?

"….. Kau lupa apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu ?"

Sudah 5 hari setelah kejadian di pinggir sungai itu, Erza benar-benar menghajar Natsu, saking parahnya beberapa bagian tubuh Natsu masih diperban, dan tentu saja dia sedang 'cuti' dari Guild. Kemungkinan masih takut dengan Erza. Mira tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu, tentu saja itu semua adalah rencananya.

'Korbankan Dragon slayer pada Erza,sekalian supaya dia nggak bikin onar di Guild'

"*Chucke*Oh iya dia pasti masih takut pada Erza, oh iya kenapa tidak pergi bersama Erza saja?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak bisa, katanya dia mau ambil S-class mission besok"

"Wendy?"

"Sedang ada di tempat nenek porlyusica"

Semua Tim Natsu kelihatanya sedang tidak bisa mengambil misi saat ini, tentu saja masih ada satu orang yang belum Mira sebutkan.. dia merasa tak 'rela' jika dia pergi berduaan saja dengan Lucy apalagi kejadian dirumahnya waktu itu. Tapi agar tidak timbul kecurigaan oleh Lucy…

"…Gray"

"Huh?"

"bagaimana dengan Gray ?"

"… Entahlah Mira, pergi Misi hanya berdua denganya… " Lucy Nampak ragu, sedikit warna Pink di pipinya 'berdua saja dengan Gray ya..' Lucy kemudian teringat Juvia.

" Kurasa tidak Mira… Juvia akan membunuhku.."

"Juvia ? bukankah dia sedang misi bersama Gajeel dan Elfman ?"Mira tanpa sadar mengatakanya. 'Oh kenapa aku mengatakanya, seharusnya aku senang dia tidak pergi bersama Gray !'Mira terus mengutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Benarkah ? ahh kalau begitu aku bisa tenang… Aku akan mengajak Gray saja" Lucy lalu menscan seluruh Guild untuk mencari keberadaan si Ice Mage. Rupanya Gray tidak ada di Guild 'terpaksa aku harus kerumahnya' Lucy kemudia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hmm sepertinya aku harus kerumahnya, Bye mira !" Lucy kemudia berjalan keluar dari Guild

"Bye Lucy…"

"Apa tidak masalah Mira-nee?, Kau baru saja memberi Lucy kesempatan lhoo" Tiba-tiba saja Lisanna muncul dari belakang Mira.

"Mereka cuman sahabat… kurasa"

"Bukankah itu juga yang sering kau katakan saat Gray sedang bersama Erza ?"

"H-huh? Darimana kau tau ?" Mira kaget, padahal dia tak pernah mengatakanya pada siapapun.. Bahkan Lisanna

"Kau terus bergumam soal itu, Bahkan saat tidur"

"A-ah !" Wajah mira sekarang semerah Bajunya

"Tenang Mira-nee rahasiamu aman padaku, Untuk saat ini hahaha"

"Lisanaa !"

13:00

Lucy sedang menuju perjalanan kerumah Gray, entah mengapa jika membayangkan akan pergi berdua

Saja dengan Gray, Lucy merasa sedikit _nerveous _. saat Lucy sudah sampai di dekat rumah Gray, dia melihat.. Erza ? tentu saja itu Erza tidak ada orang lain dengan rambut merah mecolok dan memakai Armor selain sang Titania. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Gray di depan rumahnya. Dilihat dari cara mereka berbicara sepertinya mereka sedang dalam Awkward moments .tapi itu tidak lama setelah Gray mulai tertawa dan Erza juga ikutan tertawa kemudian, Lucy memperhatikan mereka, iri rasanya melihat mereka Tertawa lepas seperti itu. Kemudian mereka mulai serius lagi, lalu mereka… mereka mulai menyilangkan jari kelingking mereka satu sama lain, seperti anak-anak yang sedang membuat janji sehidup semati di masa kecil mereka. Kemudian Erza mulai meninggalkan Gray, itu berarti mereka sudah selesai… Lucy lalu kembali berjalan kerumah Gray ( Erza pergi ke timur , Lucy datang dari barat jadi mereka nggak berpapasan ).

Begitu Gray melihat Lucy sedang menuju rumahnya dia langsung melambaikan tangan, menyapanya.

"Lucy , mau kemana ?"

"Kemana lagi, tentu saja kesini, aku membutuhkanmu"

"Um.. apa tadi kau"

"Ya aku lihat semua, itu tadi Erza kan? Sedang apa dia disini ?"

"Dia cuman bilang besok dia mau ambil S-class mission jadi dia akan pergi selama beberapa hari"

"Jadi apa hubunganya dengan _janji jari kelingking _"

"K-kau melihatnya !" Lucy yakin, dia melihat muka Gray sedikit memerah.

"Umm.. iya tapi aku nggak dengar kalian sedang ngomong apa, jadi.. bisa beritahu aku ?" mendengar itu Gray salah tingkah, dia mengaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Eh..Uh.. Anu ada urusan apa kau mecariku" Lucy tau gray sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Lucy juga ingin langsung to the point, jadi dia membiarkanya.

"Oh ya.. apa kau sedang tidak ada misi ?"

"Umm sepertinya tidak ada"

"Jadi.. M-maukah kau pergi m-misi.. Denganku" Oke, Lucy benar-benar _nerveous _sekarang.

"Sudah waktunya aku membayar sewa apartemenku.. dan sudah lam Team kita tidak Misi.."

"Aku mengerti…"

"Huh?"

"Aku tau kau sedang bingung cari Orang buat diajak Misi, Yaa karena Natsu sedang tidak memungkinkan"

"Lagipula, salahku juga membiarkan Erza menghajar Natsu seperti itu. Baiklah akan ku gantikan Natsu ! "

"Gray….. Thanks" Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, Gray memang sangat baik, dia selalu ada di saat teman-temanya membutuhkan,Dia Tanpa stripping habit tentunya adalah laki-laki yang sempurna, dia baik, kuat dan tentu saja tampan-wait, WHAT ! apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, sekarang Lucy mulai blushing Lagi. 'Oh god ini memalukan'

"Jadi Lucy… bisakah kita pergi sekarang"

"O-Oh benar, segera kemasi barang-barangmu kita akan memilih Misinya di Guild"

"Oke, dan lucy…"

"ya ?"

"jangan beritahu soal _janjiku _pada anggota yang lain, Aku yakin Erza berpikiran sama denganku"

"…"

"Tentu Gray, karena kau sudah baik padaku" kalau Lucy membocorkan soal ini dan Erza tau, nasibnya akan sama seperti Natsu

15:00

Gray dan Lucy sudah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka bertemu Guild, Mencari misi di Quest Board dan menunjukkanya pada Mira, mereka memilih misi untuk mengusir sekelompok bandit yang menguasai pertambangan di Plum village. Lalu mereka pergi ke stasiun.

"kau baik-baik saja Mira-nee ?"

"…"

17:00

Gray dan Lucy sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Plum village. lumayan jauh, Lokasinya ada di kaki gunung dan cukup dekat dengan Rosemary village-kampung halaman Erza yang sekarang sudah tinggal puing-puingnya saja. Gray dan lucy duduk bersebrangan saling mengobrol untuk mengusir kejenuhan.

" Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mira ?"

"Ada apa emang ?"

" dia Nampak tidak senang kita pergi _berdua_ , apa mungkin dia sedang cemburu hahaha" Lucy tertawa seakan cuman bergurau, tapi sebenarnya dia serius.

"Hmm mungkin dia lagi… PMS, jadi Mood nya berubah-ubah"

"tentu saja bukan karena itu ! "

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ?"

"well… I _know_ better Than you, kita pernah membicarakan soal _itu"_

"A-aye" Gray merasa malu, dengan tebakan asalnya

"Aku yakin dia ada _perasaan _padamu, Ya aku mulai yakin setelah _kejadian_ di rumahmu waktu itu"

Lucy mulai mengingat kembali kejadian dirumah Gray waktu itu,sebenarnya dia hanya ingin Numpang mandi karena Air di rumah Lucy mati,Jarak rumahnya ke Fairy Hills Lumayan jauh dan di rumah Natsu kamar mandinya sangat _terbuka. _Jadi di memutuskan pergi ke rumah Gray. Sialnya dia meninggalkan Kuncinya saat ganti baju di kamar Gray. Saat dia mau kembali mengambilnya, ada Mira disana.

"Ayolah lucy, kita tau Mira.. dia terlalu sibuk _mengurusi _hubungan Orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri"

"…"

"kau benar, dia sang matchmaker after all hahaha" Lucy sebenarnya cukup yakin soal Mirajane tapi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung saat mereka kembali dari Misi. 'kena kau, Mira !'.

-22:30-

Akhirnya setelah 5 jam lebih perjalanan, tibalah mereka di Plum village. kebanyakan penduduk desa disini bekerja sebagai penambang, karena Lokasi pertambangan sedang diduduki Bandit, ekonomi di desa menjadi sudah lelah dan sudah terlalu malam untuk pergi ke pertambangan, Gray dan Lucy segera mencari Penginapan terdekat untuk bermalam.

" Kamar untuk 2 orang"

"Maaf tapi kami hanya punya satu kamar tersisa, Tapi tenang saja ada 2 ranjang di kamar"

'bagaimana menurutmu Lucy" Lucy berfikir sejenak, 'satu kamar dengan Gray, tapi untunglah ada 2 ranjang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan tidur seranjang dengan Gray' Lucy mulai Blushing lagi membayangkan apa yang _mungkin terjadi._

"Lucy !"

"O-oh, tidak masalah, itu lebih baik daripada tidur di jalan"

"baiklah, kita ambil kamarnya"

Setelah si resepsionis memberi kunci kamarnya mereka segera menuju kamarnya, tempatnya cukup luas dengan 2 ranjang dan 1 kamar mandi.

"Baiklah.. kau tidur saja dulu, aku mau cari informasi di Bar" Gray lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di Kamar , Lucy ingin berendam di air hangat sebelum tidur.

"Kuharap ada air hangat di kamar mandi, aku benar-benar ingin berendam"

23:00

"Lucy ?" Gray yang barusaja kembali tidak menemukan Lucy di kamar, dia menuju pintu kamar mandi dan KLEK !

"Oi Lucy ! jangan tidur di Bathtub, Kau bisa tenggelam!" Lucy membuka matanya dilihatnya sumber suara, Dan kaget melihat Gray ada di depan Pintu

"Kyaa ! Mesum !" Lucy seketika melemparkan Botol shampoo ( botolnya terbuat dari metal hahaha) kearah Gray. DJAKK !

"Ouch.. " Melihat Gray sedang terkapar di depan pintu, Lucy segera berlari untuk megunci pintunya.

'Sial, aku lupa mengunci pintu !'

Sesaat kemudian Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan Piyamanya. Wajahnya masih Merah.

"Kenapa kau memukulku"

"Kenapa kau masuk sembarangan !"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, aku khawatir kau ketiduran di bathtub !"

"…."

"…."

"… sudahlah aku mau tidur !" Lucy segera merangkak ke ranjangnya.

"Tch, lebih baik gunakan sihirku untuk mengobati memarnya"

Sementara itu, Lucy tidak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan Soal Gray '_aku khawatir, kau ketiduran di bathtub'_ Lucy sedikit menyesal, dia tahu Gray tidak bermaksud mesum dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Lucy, Dia memang pria yang perhatian.

-07:00-

2 penyihir Fairy tail sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi, mereka menuju rumah mayor untuk mengkonfirmasi misi mereka, Lucy nampaknya masih marah. Disempanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam saja, Gray juga tidak ambil pusing dan membiarkanya saja.

-09:00-

Mereka sudah tiba di depan pertambangan, terdengar banyak suara bandit di dalam sana.

"Kau siap, Lucy.."

"… Ya"

"Ayo !" mereka segera menyerbu ke dalam Pertambangan

Setibanya di dalam mereka terkejut melihat jumlah dari bandit-bandit ini. Ada lebih dari 100 bandit bersenjata dihadapan mereka, nampaknya mereka tidak takut sama sekali.

"Wah wah, ada tamu lagi anak-anak" berdiri diantara kerumunan itu, pria kekar dengan Bandana merah nampaknya dia Boss para bandit disini.

"Karena aku sudah banyak membunuh penyihir belakangan ini, aku tawarkan pada kalian untuk pergi, bagaimana ?" Orang ini sedang merendahkan Gray dan Lucy menawarkan mereka untuk _lari _ dari para bandit itu.

" Tidak ! kami tidak pernah mundur dari misi" Gray menolak dengan tegas.

"Ohhh Oke, Ayo hajar dia anak-anak !" Para bandit-bandit itu mulai menyerbu dari segala arah

"Lucy kita harus berha-" belum selesai Gray bicara Lucy sudah maju menyerang.

"Star Dress : Taurus!"Taurus pun muncul disusul dengan Pakaian Lucy yang mulai bertransformasi, menjadi Mirip Taurus Dengan cambuk ditanganya

"Lucy ! jangan gegabah !" lucy tidak menghiraukan Gray dia langsung menghajar bandit-bandit itu.

"Hmm, dia lumayan kuat juga, Baiklah akan kulumpuhkan dia" pria itu langsung maju menyerang Lucy, mereka terlibat pertarungan jarak dekat, Gray &amp; taurus juga masih melawan Segerombolan bandit yang sekarang menyerangnya.

"Uhh.. Pria ini cukup kuat" Lucy mulai kewalahan.

"Hmm Sekarang, Poison Magic : Acid Blast !" Pria itu mengeluarkan sihirnya dia menembakan cairan merah , Lucy menghindari tembakannya, tapi dengan kecepatan Luar biasa pria itu sudah ada di sebelah Lucy merapal Sihir berikutnya.

"Poison Magic : Poison Fist !" Lucy berhasil menangkis pukulan yang dia lancarkan, tapi Orang itu hanya menyeringai.

"A-apa ini" Tubuh Lucy bergetar, Seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan dia juga kembali ke mode normalnya Taurus juga menghilang, perlahan dia mulai merasakan lemas dan akhirnya tumbang.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh racun, hahaha"

"Lucy !"

Lucy masih sedikit sadar, dia mendengar Gray memanggilnya, Tapi kesadarnya mulai menghilang.

"G..gray..Ma..maaf" Lucy kemudian pingsan. Pria itu kemudian meraih tubuh Lucy mengangkatnya layaknya sebuah Piala.

"Aku Argus sang penyihir Racun, Rasakanlah racun mematikanku hahaha !"Dia kemudian melemparkan tubuh Lucy kearah Gray, dengan sigap gray menangkapnya.

"Lucy ! Lucy sadarlah !"

"Percuma dia hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa jam, dan asal kau tahu… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos!"

"…."

"Ice Make : Barrier" Gray membuat barrier es dan meletakkan Lucy di dalamnya.

"… Akan Kuhabisi kalian semua" Gray sangat marah sekarang. Dia maju menyerang Argus.

"Ice make : Cold Excalibur !" Gray membuat pedang, Argus juga mengeluarkan pedang di pinggangnya

"Poison Magic : Poison sword" pedang yang dia pegang sekarang terselimuti cairan berwarna merah.

"Sekali tebas dan kau akan tamat" Argus dengan sombong menunjukkan kehebatan sihirnya.

"Tutup Mulutmu !" mereka memulai pertarungan pedang mereka, gerakan Gray jauh lebih cepat, Argus mulai terdesak satu tebasan Excalibur Gray mengenai bahu kirinya, membuatnya terpental. Argus melemparkan pedang beracunya kearah Gray, tapi Gray membekukanya.

"Poison Magic : Toxic Breath !" Argus menyemburkan asap beracun dari mulutnya, Gray menghindar ke belakang sambil merapal sihirnya " Ice Make : Cannon !" tembakan Gray mengenai sasaran, Argus terpental.

"Tch kau kuat juga ya" Argus mulai menciptakan banyak symbol Sigil di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Poison Magic : Deadly gatling bullet !" Argus mulai menciptakan peluru-peluru beracun dari sigil Sihir itu dan menembakanya pada Gray. "Ice make: Shield !" Gray dengan cepat melesat kearah Argus dengan perisai Esnya yang mulai hancur, salah satu peluru mengenai lengan Gray tapi di tetap merangsek maju. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Gray mulai mengeluarkan Sihir Finishing nya.

"Ice Blade : Seven Slice Dance" Pisau tajam tercipta di kedua lengan Gray, Dengan serangan bertubi-tubi menghujam tubuh Argus diakhiri dengan Strike Blow yang sangat kuat hingga membuat Argus terlempar, melihat boss mereka dikalahkan Para bandit segera menyerang Gray beramai-ramai.

"Jika jumlahnya sebanyak ini… " gray Bersiap mengeluarkan jurus barunya, Jurus yang mengalahkan Rufus di Grand Magic Games.

"Ice Unlimited : One Side.. Chaotic.. Dance !" Gray menciptakan Puluhan pedang dan senjata Lain dengan kecepatan Luar biasa, Para bandit mulai Berjatuhan. Beberapa bandit memilih Lari menyelamatkan diri. Gray membekukan darah di lenganya agar Racunya tidak cepat menyebar.

"Misi.. selesai"

-12:00-

Gray sedang menerima perawatan di rumah Mayor, Lucy masih tak sadarkan diri. Tapi racunya sudah berhasil disembuhkan.

"Untung disini banyak tanaman obat, jadi aku bisa segera membuat penawarnya.."untung saja Mayor Juga berprofesi sebagai Dokter di desa ini.

"Kalian berdua terkena Racun yang Berbahaya.."

"Apa Lucy akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, racunya sudah hilang, sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke Penginapan"

Setelah Gray mendapat bayaran atas misinya dia Membawa Lucy ke Penginapan.

**-**17:00-

Lucy tersadar, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing Dia tahu dia sekarang berada di Penginapan semalam.

'_apa gray yang membawaku kemari'_

"Ah ! Lucy, kau sudah sadar" Gray barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gray…"

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Ada yang sakit ?"

"Aku… Aku…"

"Lucy ?"

"… Maaf..Maaf"Rasanya sekarang Lucy ingin menangis, Lucy sangat menyesal, seharusnya dia mendengarkan perkataan Gray. Gray menghampiri Lucy mengusap rambutnya.

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja…"

"ba-bagimana dengan misi…"

"Tenanglah, misi berhasil !" Gray kemudian mengambil tas dipojok kamar dan memberikanya pada Lucy.

"Ini bayaranya.. ditambah beberapa Emas dari penduduk yang berterimakasih"

"…"

"…Ini punyamu"

"Huh?"

"ini hasil kerjamu… aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya menyusahkanmu"

"aku tidak berhak-"

" Lucy.. Dengarkan aku, kau lebih membutuhkan uang ini, aku sudah mengambil jatahku. Ini semua punyamu, bukankah besok kau harus membayar sewa apartemenmu ?"

"… bener ini semua untukku?"

"Yup !" Raut wajah Lucy berubah jadi sumringah, Gray tersenyum. Ternyata Lucy baik-baik saja.

"Um…" Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya, Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, mukanya Sudah sangat merah lalu dia memberikan Ciuman di pipi Kiri Gray, Gray sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Lucy

"Lu-lucy ?"

"Thanks.. For everythings" Lucy memberi Gray senyum termanisnya, dia sangat bersyukur memiliki _sahabat_ seperti Gray, walaupun tidak sedalam Erza-dia yakin Gray juga menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Gray yang semula bingung sekarang mengerti dia juga tersenyum kepada Lucy '_dia hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya'_

"Baiklah Lucy ! Ayo kita pulang !"

"Aye !"

_**Bersambung…**_

Daaaan akhirnya selesai Juga chapter 4, lumayan panjang sih hehehe. ini semua gara-gara adegan Fightingnya ( sulit banget _nulis _adegan fighting enakan di gambar ) Chapter-chapter berikutnya aku usahain panjang Juga kok biar adil. Done with Graylu ( aku mau buat mereka jadi brother-sister pairing sih, tapi itu tergantung Review :-3 ) Next chapter will be Gray x Cana Slight Gray x mira ( miranya udah mulai PDKT sama gray hehehe ) karena Erza sedang Misi jadi sorry nggak ada Grayza next chapter T_T , tapi bentar juga Balik kok Erzanya. Bagaimana Kalo nanti ada erza vs miranya ?

Hope you like, see ya ;-) !

And thanks for :

**Mikasa-Chan :** serius kamu Indo orang pertama yang komen , makasiii yaaa. Titip salam buat Eren dan Armin (eh?)

And of course For **AncientAlliance,ViperHat and .79274089 **for Latest riviews, its very helpful for the Plot story.


	5. Bestfriennd Forever

Chapter 5

-11:00-

Guild sangat sepi hari ini, kebanyakan orang sedang pergi menjalankan misi, seperti biasa Mira sedang mengelap gelas-gelas sambil bersenandung riang di Bar. 'hari ini guild serasa berbeda, tidak ada perkelahian dan keributan, Yaa sesekali Guild juga membutuhkan ketenangan'.

"Mira-nee, Lucy sudah kembali !" Teriak Lisanna ysng baru sampai di Guild disusul Lucy di belakangnya. Mereka langsung menghampiri Mira yang sedang bekerja di Bar.

"Ah, Lucy kau sudah kembali ! Bagaimanan misinya?"

"…. Sebenarnya …" Lucy Nampak enggan untuk memberitahu Mira dan Lisanna.

" Apakah terjadi sesuatu ?"

" ya…. Banyak hal yang terjadi… "

" Bisa ceritakan pada kami" Lucy mengganguk dan mulai menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi dalam misinya kemarin, Mira dan Lisanna mendengarkan setiap perkataan Lucy.

" … dan akhirnya kami berangkat pulang… Seolah itu bukan masalah buatnya"

" Lucy… "

" aku tidak melakukan apapun dan aku yang menerima sebagian besar hadiahnya… Aku merasa bersalah"

"bukankah itu yang dia mau ?"

" Benar sih.. tapi tetap saja !"

" Sudahlah Lucy, Gray memang seperti itu Orangnya… Walaupun kau kembalikan uangnya dia tidak akan mau menerimanya" Cana yang sedari tadi hanya Minum sekarang ikutan bicara

"Apa itu benar, darimana kau tau ?"

"hahaha Lucu kau bertanya ,aku dan Gray sudah berteman lama sekali sejak kita masih berumur 10 tahun"

"Oh.. Begitukah Mira ?" Lucy baru mendengar soal Gray dan Cana adalah teman masa kecil

"Hmm, Oh iya Cana dan Gray berteman sudah lama sekali… mungkin Cana adalah teman pertamanya di Guild"

Mira ingat waktu pertama Gray bergabung di Guild, Gildarts lah yang telah menyuruhnya bergabung (from spin-off manga).dari awal Gray memang suka berlagak sok kuat dan suka menantang anggota Guild bahkan yang lebih tua untuk berkelahi, tidak jarang Laxus menghajarnya sampai babak - belur. Mira ingat dulu dia dan anggota Guild yang lain sering menertawainya saat dia dikalahkan Laxus, hanya Cana yang selalu membantunya berdiri dan merawat luka-lukanya, mereka juga sering bermain bersama, sampai saat Erza bergabung di Fairy Tail. Gray mulai berambisi untuk mengalahkan Erza sampai-sampai dia lupa soal Cana… sampai sekarang.

"Kita selalu bermain bersama…. Yaa itu semua sebelum Erza datang… " semua yang disana menyadari ada raut kesedihan di wajah Cana. Mira merasa bersimpati padanya '_Bagaimana rasanya teman baikmu, perlahan menjauh dan akhirnya direngut dari sisimu'_

"Cana…"

"Tapi kita masih berteman kok ! kita masih sering minum bersama" Cana kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu kartunya dan menunjukkan pada mereka.

"Hari itu… aku meramalkan Gray akan beruntung, dan sepertinya aku benar… Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari…" Raut wajah Cana kembali terlihat sedih, Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan menegak segelas Bir yang ada di depanya.

'_ya.. hari itu kau beruntung Gray, tapi aku tidak… '_

"Aku mengerti sekarang , apa karena depresi soal Gray yang membuatmu jadi suka minum Cana ?" Lisanna bertanya ingin menggoda Cana.

" Te-tentu saja tidak !, apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu… " Mira , Lisanna dan Lucy menatap Cana dengan tatapan '_Reaksinya-membuktikan-kebenaran'_ .

'_Bagus , satu belum beres dan sekarang tambah satu lagi… aku mulai terdengar seperti juvia' _

"Eh ? kau mengatakan sesuatu Mira-nee ?" Lisanna mendengar kakaknya sedang bergumam , nampaknya sihir takeover yang dia miliki membuat telinganya setajam kelinci.

"Bukan apa-apa"

"…"

Detik berikutnya tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, nampaknya mereka masih canggung setelah membicarakan hal yang sedikit _sensitive _bagi mereka,Lucy kemudian mendapat ide, dia sungguh sangat penasaran soal Mirajane, dia yakin Mira punya _perasaan _pada Gray dan ingin menyembunyikanya dari yang lain

'_ini saatnya !' _

" Yaa.. kalau begitu rasa bersalahku sedikit berkurang, tapi tetap saja, dia sudah _membawaku _yang masih tidak sadar dari pertambangan menuju _kamar _kita… padahal jaraknya jauh.. Apa aku harus memberinya _sesuatu _sebagai tanda terimakasih ya ?" Lucy mulai menjalankan rencananya . diperhatikanya Mirajane, Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang shock. Lucy menyeringai dia mencoba bersuara manis seperti Juvia

" Tapi… aku malu bertemu Graaayy ! Apalagi setelah _ciuman _itu.." Mendengar kata _ciuman _reaksi Mira sungguh menjelaskan bahwa dia memang sedang cemburu, tapi kemudian Lucy menyadari sesuatu.. tidak hanya Mira.. yang lainya juga Nampak terkejut terutama Cana yang juga kelihatan _memanas_. Lucy mulai menyesali apa yang dia lakukan, dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari rencananya. Jika terus disini Lucy akan jadi bulan-bulanan Mira dan Cana.

"A-aku pergi.. aku pergi dulu ! Bye Guys" Lucy langsung menghambur keluar Guild

"…"

"…"

"Mira ! siapkan tiga barrel bir !"

"Apa yang ku bilang Mira-nee… seharusnya kau mulai _bergerak_"

"Oi Mira !"

"Aku akan mengambilkan Bir untuk Cana… " Lisanna kemudian pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil pesanan Cana.

"…kau benar"

-13:00-

Gray memasuki Guild '_sepi sekali, aku jadi kangen ingin bertarung dengan Gajeel.'_

"selamat datang Gray !" seperti biasa, Mira selalu menyambut dengan hangat setiap orang yang datang

Gray hanya memberi senyuman dan Langsung berjalan kearah Bar.

"Yo Mira, Sepi sekali disini"

"Semua orang sibuk dengan Pekerjaanya, Bagus kan ? kita jadi bisa tenang"

"yaa… benar juga sih, Tapi aku juga sudah lama tidak menghajar si-"

"Oh !,Aku lupa… Kau salah satu dari Idiot-idiot itu.."

"H-hei !"

"Ahahaha" Melihat Mira tertawa seperti itu, Gray hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk, akan ku buatkan minuman spesial buatmu…"

" spesial huh ? tentu.. "

'_kenapa dengan Mira hari ini.. dia benar-benar berbeda'_ Gray mulai bingung sekarang, Biasanya Mira hanya akan menyapanya dan bekerja kembali, tapi sekarang dia lebih _perhatian _padanya.

Gray tidak ambil pusing, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Cana yang sekarang benar-benar.. Mabuk

"O-oi , Cana… kau mabuk ya ?"

"Oooh, Macao ? bagus.. Ayo kita lomba minum.."

"Macao Jidatmu ! Apa bagimu aku kelihatan _mirip _denganya !" Gray benar-benar kesal, kenapa dia harus disamakan dengan pak tua yang suka mabuk-mabukan itu.

"Ooh…*hic* kau.. Tidak mungkin !"

"…Eh?"

"Ayah..*hic* kau sudah pulang !?"

"Sekarang kau menyamakanku dengan Gildarts ! Apa menurutmu aku setua itu !"

"Jangan berteriak padanya Gray, dia sedang mabuk.." Mendengar nama Gray disebut oleh Lisanna, Cana segera mengamati orang di depanya, walaupun pandanganya sedikit _blur _tapi sekarang dia tau itu Gray..

"U-uh.. Sorry Gray…"

"… Tidak masalah, tumben sekali kau mabuk.. "

"Dia menghabiskan 6 barrel Bir dan masih minta tambah.. aku takut kita akan kehabisan stok.."

"Apa! Kau itu Bodoh atau Tolol… Sehebat apapun kau, kalau minum sebanyak itu kau pasti mabuk…!"

"Gray.. *hic* Main apa kita hari ini…"

"Eh?"

"…Kau itu bodoh ya… *hic* Jangan melawan Laxus *hic* kau akan te…ter…"

"…."

'O-oi Cana.." gray mencoba menyadarkan Cana, tapi dia sekarang sudah pingsan karena mabuk.

"Sebaiknya kau antar dia ke Fairy Hills Gray, aku takut nanti dia nggak bisa pulang sendiri"

"huh ? kenapa aku…"

"Karena kau temanya, iya kan ?"

"Ya maksudku bukan begitu.. Bukan hanya aku saja kan temanya, kenapa tidak kau suruh saja Nab disana, atau Reedus "

"hmm.. Menurutku bukan ide bagus membiarkan _pria _lain mengatar Cana pulang… Lihatlah Cana Mabuk berat sekarang, bisa saja kan pria itu _melakukan sesuatu _saat dia tidak sadar, _if you know what I mean"_

Sekarang gray memikirkan apa yang mereka bisa _lakukan _saat Cana sedang tidak sadar, Pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai masuk dalam Otak Gray.

"Gray !"

"U-uh , baiklah aku antar dia pulang.."

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan _sesuatu _Kan ?" Lisanna mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik Gray.

"T-tidak Jangan bodoh ! dia adalah Temanku.. " Gray menatap Cana lalu tersenyum, Gray akhirnya menyadari apa yang dulu pernah ia Lupakan '_teman yang sangat berharga..' _

Mirajane kembali dari dapur membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas minuman, tetap dengan senyum Hangat di wajahnya.

"Maaf Gray membuatmu lama menung-" Mirajane melihat Gray sedang menggendong Cana di punggungnya keluar meninggalkan Guild. Mira merasa kecewa, setelah bersusah payah membuat minuman _hanya _untuk mereka. Lagi-lagi Gray pergi. Melihat kakaknya terlihat sedih dan kecewa Lisanna mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf Mira-nee.. Cana benar-benar mabuk dan harus segera diantar pulang"

"dan hanya Gray yang aku percayai, Cana aman bersamanya.." sambung Lisanna

"Y-ya.. tidak masalah.. " Mira kembali melihat Gray yang semakin menghilang dari pandanganya.

_**Sementara itu….**_

Erza sedang dalam perjalanan menghabisi _iblis _yang dikatakan penduduk, Katannya iblis ini sangat kuat Sampai-sampai Misi ini diberi Rank-S. Tidak jauh dari lokasi dimana iblis itu berada Erza merasakan suhu diarea itu berubah Drastis, dari semula terasa panas karena sinar matahari yang terik sekarang suhu menjadi sangat dingin. '_apa-apaan suhu disini !?' _beberapa menit berjalan, sekarang Erza sudah ada di depan Goa dimana iblis itu tinggal

_DRAP ….DRAP …!_ Erza mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam Gua Erza segera bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya tapi bukan iblis yang keluar.., Sesosok Pria keluar dari dalam. Orang itu berbadan Besar dan kekar , Mengenakan Armor di tubuhnya dan berjubah, dia juga mengenakan sepasang _shoulder pads _Dengan sebuah Lambang yang tidak Erza ketahui, Orang itu memiliki Luka di dahi kirinya dan Hal yang paling mencolok Darinya adalah tulisan yang berada di Armornya.

Yang bertuliskan '_Absolute Zero' _(tebak siapa hayooo ?)

Orang itu memandang Erza sejenak kemudian berjalan melewati Erza yang sedang Terpaku Merasakan Aura Luar biasa yang dipancarkan Orang itu seluruh Tubuh Erza bergetar seakan mati rasa. _'O-orang ini.. A-apa-apaan kekuatan ini !?'_ Orang itu berhenti dibelakang Erza.

"Jika makluk itu yang kau cari…. Kau terlambat.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Pria itu Menghilang (Teleportasi ). Erza segera berlari ke dalam Gua,iblis yang disebut-sebut _setara _dengan S-class Mage telah membeku di dalam balok Es, Erza mencoba menghancurkan Es tersebut tapi Kerasnya bagaikan benar-benar tidak percaya.. '_Pria itu sungguh berbahaya'_ .

-13:30-

Gray sedang menggendong Cana menuju Fairy Hills, sepanjang perjalanan Cana terus saja mengigau tentang masa kecil Mereka berdua. Orang-orang yang lewat pun memperhatikan mereka berdua

" Gray bantu aku.. *hic*..Mengumpulkan kartu…"

" O-oi Cana, diamlah orang-orang memperhatikanmu.."

" Gray.. kenapa..*hic*.. kenapa.."

" Sudahlah tidur saja kau.."

" Kenapa kau meninggalkanku… *hic*

" !? " Gray terhenti dia terhenyak oleh perkataan cana barusan _, 'Apa dia benar-benar mengigau'_

" setelah _dia _datang.. Kau mulai menjauhiku… *hic*"

" Cana… " Gray tau,_'dia'_ yang dimaksud oleh Cana adalah Erza. Gray mulai mengingat kembali saat itu, saat Erza datang di Guild Gray menghabiskan waktunya di Guild hanya untuk menantang Erza bertarung. Terkadang dia juga berlatih sendirian agar bisa mengalahkan Erza-yang tak pernah terjadi. Setelah _kejadian di pinggir sungai_ waktu itu, Gray mulai sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Erza, entah itu berlatih bersama atau menjalankan misi ringan bersama. Gray mengakui dia telah mencampakkan _ikatannya _dengan Cana. _'kurasa aku memang bersalah, maaf…'_

"Maaf… aku memang bersalah.. harusnya aku lebih memikirkan perasaanmu.." mendengar penyesalan Gray, Cana mengeratkan pegangan tanganya pada Gray, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanya lagi.

"… Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu… iya kan ?" Terdengar bisikan Cana yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di punggung si Ice Mage.

"…Ya, kau temanku yang sangat berharga, saking terobsesinya aku untuk mengalahkan Erza… aku sampai melupakanmu seperti itu.. sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal"

"hei.. jangan menyesalinya Gray"

"…"

" Pertemuanmu dengan Erza adalah keberuntunganmu Gray.. ingat apa yang aku ramalkan saat itu.." Memori saat dimana Cana dan gray kecil sedang bermain 'Ramalan', hari yang sama saat Erza pertama kali datang di fairy Tail.

" mungkin kau benar… atau _tidak , _Maksudku aku selalu babak belur saat bersamanya, Apa memar-memar di sekujur badanku setiap selesai melawan Erza termasuk dalam _keberuntungan _yang kau ramalkan ?"

" hahaha.. haha" Cana tertawa, teringat wajah gray yang dipenuhi lebam setelah menantang Erza '_anak ini tidak pernah belajar'_. Gray mulai berjalan kembali, disepanjang jalan mereka hanya mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang mereka pernah lakukan bersama.

" Oh, kita sudah sampai… Turunlah"

"…"

"Oi Can-"

Ternyata Cana sedang tertidur di punggung Gray, wajahnya terlihat damai. Seperti beban telah terangkat dari pikiranya, Gray mengelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada sang Card Mage yang sedang tertidur pulan

'_tch dasar, kau tidak pernah berubah'_

Gray membawa Cana ke ruanganya, meletakkanya di ranjangnya.

" Aku akan selalu menjagamu.. karena aku sudah berjanji" ya janji yang dia buat , saat Gildarts menemuinya sebelum dia pergi.

_Flashback_

"_kenapa kau pergi lagi, huh? aku pikir kau akan tinggal bersama Cana ?"_

"_kau tidak mengerti.. aku sangat ingin tinggal, tapi masih ada hal yang ingin aku selesaikan.."_

"_begitu ya, kau memang tidak pernah berubah pak tua.. selalu saja menghilang.. "_

"_hahaha itulah aku… ,Gray, aku mau kau menjaga Cana selagi aku pergi."_

"_kenapa kau memintaku ?"_

"_aku hanya mempercayakan putriku pada orang yang dia percayai.."_

"…"

"_Kalian masih berteman kan?"_

"_tentu..! kita teman selamanya.."_

"_.. Oke ! kalau begitu aku akan segera berangkat !"_

"_percayakan saja Cana padaku pak tua..."_

"_Oh satu lagi…"_

"_Ya ?" tiba-tiba tampang gildarts berubah menjadi seram sekali, Gray bergidik ngeri._

"_Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, orang yang pertama kali kucari adalah kau.. aku pastikan kau kulenyapkan seperti ini…" Gildarts lalu mengeluarkan sihir 'Crashnya' pada sebatang pohon di sampingnya. Pohon itu langsung lenyap tak bersisa_

"_..E-eh *gulp*" Gray mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia gagal dalam 'misi' yang diberikan gildarts,Gray mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin._

"…_ha."_

"…_.?"_

"_hahahaha ! aku hanya becanda !" _

_Flashback end_

"bukan hanya karena Gildarts… tapi juga kemauanku sendiri".

-15:00-

Gray dalam perjalanan kembali ke Guild, berpapasan dengan Mira. Mereka berdua berhenti.

"Gray ! akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

"kau mencariku ?"

"tentu saja… kau pergi begitu saja.."

"Maaf ya Mira,Aku harus mengantar Cana tadi"

" aku tahu.. tapi setidaknya kau minum dulu… aku kan sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah.."

" Err.. Maaf aku Lupa.."

"…."

"Jadi ? sebenarnya kenapa kau mecariku ? aku tak percaya kau mencariku hanya untuk mengatakan ini"

'U-um.. se-sebenarnya… " lagi-lagi Mira tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

" Kau kenapa, mukamu merah. Apa kau sakit" Gray meletakkan tanganya pada dahi Mira. tentu saja, itu hanya membuatnya tambah _merah 'uhh.. seharusnya dia tau kenapa.. apa dia berpura-pura bodoh'_

"a-aku baik-baik saja.."

"tingkahmu aneh…"

"hah ? ..Benarkah ?"

'_calm down Mira ! calm down !'_ Mira masih mecoba menenangkan Mira ingin berterus terang soal perasaanya , tapi dia takut.. takut jika Gray menolaknya, takut jika pertemanan mereka berakhir karena ini.

'_aneh rasanya jika aku menyatakan perasaanku, kita bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ini pasti akan terdengar aneh dan juga konyol, tentu saja Gray akan merasa ilfeel dan akan menjauhiku '_

"-ra"

'_lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika aku diam saja cepat atau lambat Erza atau bahkan Lucy akan… Arghh apa yang harus kulakukan !'_

"Mira"

'_ah ! tentu saja, aku akan habiskan waktu lebih banyak denganya, supaya kita bisa mengenal lebih dalam. aku yakin, perlahan-lahan Gray akan mulai menyukaiku… Rasanya aneh aku mengalami masalah di bidang ini, aku jadi malu menyandang gelar 'the matchmaker', rasanya tidak pantas'_

"MIRA !"

"O-oh Iya !"

"Tch, kau melamun lagi, akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun, apa kau punya masalah..?"

"tidak ada kok hahaha" Gray menatap Mira dengan tatapan _whats-wrong-with-her_

"Erm.. Gray.."

"..Ya ?"

"..Maukah kau mengabiskan waktumu bersamaku.."

" E-EH !?" Gray sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang Mira katakan. _'orang ini sedang melamarnya atau apa ?'_ melihat Gray yang sepertinya salah _paham_ Mira segera memberi penjelasan.

"B-bukan yang seperti itu.. Maksudku, maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan… ke taman ?"

'_apa dia sedang mengajakku kencan ?'_ Gray membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, Mungkin dia hanya merasa lelah dan jenuholeh pekerjaanya, dan membutuhkan Orang untuk membantunya bersantai.

"tentu.. Jika itu yang kau inginkan" Gray mengulirkan tanganya, Mira dengan senang hati mnyambutnya

" Ayo…"

-17:00-

Gray dan Mira sudah sampai di depan Guild, Mereka menghabiskan _kencan_ mereka dengan berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol soal Hal-hal Kasual, tapi Baik Mira maupun Gray tidak ada yang mengungkit soal masalah _perasaan _. walau begitu Mira sangat senang, mereka bisa tertawa bersama. Untuk sekarang-itu sudah cukup. Begitu Gray membuka pintu Guild…

_BRUAKK !_

Detik berikutnya Gray sudah terkapar di lantai-dengar Droy diatasnya

"Ow.. ow.. ow.."

" Droy ! menyingkir dariku, kau berat !"

"Oii ! Gray akan ku balas kau atas perlakuan Erza padaku !" Natsu berteriak di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Nampaknya semua anggota Guild sudah kembali dari misi mereka. Gray segera _menyingkirkan _Droy dan bangkit berdiri.

" Tch,Bring it on , Flame brain !"

" Geheee !"

"Wakaba, kita tidak boleh kalah dengan yang muda-muda ! "

Mira hanya bisa tersenyum melihat _rutinitas wajib _di Fairy Tail. Dia berjalan kearah Bar, menghampiri Lisanna dan female Mage yang lain.

" Jadi Natsu sudah kembali yaa, terimakasih sudah mengantikanku Lisanna"

"ya beginilah jadinya jika Natsu kembali, ngomong-ngomong Mira-nee, bagaimana ?"

"bagaimana apanya ?" Mirajane melirik melirik Juvia memberi isyarat pada Lisanna agar tidak membahasa masalah ini di Guild, Lisanna menganguk mengerti.

" walau tak sesuai Rencana…" Mira mengalihkan pandanganya pada Gray yang sedang Bergulat dengan Natsu, merasakan dirinya diperhatikan Gray menoleh kearah Mira, keduanya tersenyum. Lisanna yang memperhatikan mereka mulai menyeringai. 'kau _lakukan dengan caramu sendiri ya , Mira-nee'_

"…cukup berjalan sesuai harapanku"

.

_BRAKK !_

Suara orang membuka Guild dengan Kasar, Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. ternyata Erza sudah kembali.. dengan Raut wajah yang menyeramkam, '_kenapa Erza.._',_'pasti dia sedang bad mood'_ ,'_tamatlah kalian idiot' 'ahh..selalu berakhir bahagia '_Gadis-gadis mulai saling berbisik.

"Kalian.."

"….."

"….."

"Minta dihajar ya !" Erza segera melakukan Requip Heaven wheel's armornya

" Natsu yang mulai" hampir semua Orang bicara secara bersamaan sambil menunjuk si Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu…" Suara Erza sangat gelap dan Mencekam , dia berjalan perlahan kearah Natsu. Setiap langkah Erza menciptakan rasa ketakutan pada mereka.

"_Y-yo"_

"Tidak hanya Natsu.. kalian Semua !"

" _Aww Maannn"_

"_Gee-Gehee.."_

" _Oh.. Shit, im Sooo Dead"_

Sore itu…. Lagi-lagi suara memilukan terdengar di seantero magnolia, banyak Orang bertanya-tanya asal dari suara-suara itu. Master Makarov yang baru kembali dari Era, mendengar Suara itu berasal dari Guildnya

"Hah, Jadi kangen masa muda…"

_**Bersambung….**_

.

Annnddd that's another Chapter, Gimana? Kurang _feels _nya ? hahaha maaf :-3 . Chapter ini ada Silver akhirnya nongol, FYI dia bakal jadi major character di mini Arc ini seharusnya GrayxCana (tapi Cana malah ship GrayZa Lol XD ), sebenarnya udah lama nggak baca ulang FT, kalo ada yang salah tolong kasih tau yaw, Okey Next ? _complicated GrayZa_ Or _GrayUltear_ Flashback atau _Gray x Meredy ?(Karena next chapter Crime sorciere bakal muncul )_

Thanks buat yang udah _reviews_ selama ini, kalian memotifasiku (terharu T_T) buat yang baru baca Enjoy and please _**Review !**_


	6. New Mission

Chapter 6

-08:00-

2 minggu telah berlalu semenjak Erza kembali dari misinya. hari ini Team Natsu sepakat ingin menjalankan misi bersama, memang belakangan ini mereka jarang mengambil misi bersama,dikarenakan Natsu yang sedang _sakit _dan Erza yang memilih bersolo mission. pagi-pagi sekali Team Natsu sudah duduk berkumpul untuk membahas soal misi yang akan mereka kerjakan, Natsu duduk disebalah Lucy bersama kedua Exceed Happy dan Carla, Gray duduk bersama Wendy dan Erza.

" Bagaimana dengan yang ini ?" Lucy menunjukkan kertas yang dia ambil dari Quest Board.

"Kurasa pekerjaan _semacam_ ini yang paling cocok buat Team kita.."

"selain itu, Hadiahnya _'Wow'_ banget !" Lucy menunjuk kearah bagian hadiah. Erza mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya dengan teliti

" Hmm.. disini tertulis.. kita harus menghancurkan Dark Guild misterius yang meneror kota Jehanna.."(Nama kotanya kayak di Fire emblem XD)

" dark Guild Misterius ?"

" disini tertulis.. Guild itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di gurun dekat kota, sejak Guild itu muncul banyak penduduk hilang secara Misterius, satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya Pasir yang tercecer dirumah mereka. Para penduduk mulai menyebar _Rumor _bahwa mereka yang hilang telah dirubah menjadi… pasir"

"Pasir ?"

" kami menyebutnya _desertification "_(kayak di Radiant Historia )

" Uhh kedengaranya seram " Wendy terlihat ketakutan

" Bagaimana ? apa kita ambil misi ini ?"

" Bah ! pasti itu semacam trik mereka untuk menakut-nakuti penduduk, Ayo segera berangkat dan hajar mereka semua !" Natsu Nampak bersemangat seperti biasa.

" Natsu setuju, Bagaimana dengan kalian ?"

"Yaa dengan hadiah sebanyak ini… meski kita _tidak sengaja_ menghancurkan kota pun, sepertinya masih sisa banyak.. Aku ikut" Lucy juga setuju, tidak mengkhawatirkan soal ulah Team nya yang sering bertarung seenaknya.

"Hmm…"

"kenapa ? kau takut Ice Block ? dasar penakut "

"siapa yang kau sebut penakut ?, Flamebrain !" Mereka berdua sudah bersiap memulai perkelahian mereka, tapi Erza memberi mereka _deathglare _yang sukses membuat mereka berbaikan.

"baiklah tinggal kau Wendy, Bagaimana ?"

"K-kalau yang lain setuju… A-Aku juga !" Wendy berusaha menutupi rasa ketakutanya.

"Okeee sudah diputuskan , Ayo bersiap dan berangkat !"

"Tenanglah, Natsu.."

-09:00-

_**Sementara itu…**_

Di sebuah kota , Jellal dan Meredy sedang mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Guild misterius yang diceritakan Doranbolt, Tartarus. Informasi mengenai Tartarus sangat minim, hampir tidak ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Guild itu. Ditengah pencarian mereka malah mendapatkan informasi soal Guild misterius di gurun jehanna.

" Guild misterius itu… apakah ada hubunganya dengan tartarus.."

" Kemungkinan besar, mereka tau sesuatu tentang Guild itu.."

"Jadi apa rencanamu Jellal ?"

" Kita pergi ke Jehanna, kita akan mencari informasi disana. Jika perlu kita harus menyusup ke Guild misterius itu"

"…"raut wajah Meredy tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih

"Hm? Kau kenapa meredy , kau sakit ?"

"Bukan itu… andai saja Ur masih bersama kita.. pasti akan jauh lebih mudah.."

"Ultear ya.. ya dia sangat pandai mecari informasi.."

"Aku merindukan Ur.." Meredy bergumam, tapi Jellal masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Meredy…"

"aku baik-baik saja, Ur pasti sedih jika kita terus memikirkanya. Yang terpenting sekarang.. ayo kita selamatkan dunia ini, dengan itulah kita bisa membalas pengorbanan Ur.."

"…"

" ….Ya!, Tartarus.. Akan kita hancurkan !"

-11:00-

"Tch, dimana Lucy, lama sekali kita kan sudah sepakat akan berkumpul lagi jam sebelas "

"Natsu, kau jemput Lucy. Siapa tau dia sedang ada masalah"

"Hah ? kenapa aku ? suruh saja Gray !"

"Natsu.." Erza lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tatapan _go-or-die _yang sukses membuat Natsu berlari mencari Lucy. Erza kemudian menoleh ke Gray. Gray mendapat firasat buruk soal ini

" Gray, boleh minta tolong ?" Dari nada suaranya, sudah jelas dia tidak minta _tolong _tapi memaksa.

"Y-ya?"

" Karena kita masih harus menunggu Lucy, Bisakah kau ambilkan kue untukku aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi, aku yakin Mira masih punya kue sisa semalam"

"merepotkan sekali.."

"kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"T-tidak, oke aku ambilkan.." Gray berjalan kearah Bar dimana Mira sedang bekerja. Melihat Gray mendekat Mira menyapanya. Wajah Gray terlihat masam, dia pasti sedang kesal.

"Ah Gray, kau kenapa ?"

"_Erza Order _"

"ahahaha, lagian kau mau saja disuruh-suruh Erza"

"itu karena aku masih sayang nyawa, kau tau konsekuensi menolak _Erza order_ kan ?"

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mau melakukanya padamu"

"Sudahlah.. berikan kuenya"

"Tunggu aku ambilkan dulu" Mira masuk kedapur, beberapa saat kemudian dia membawa sepotong Strawberry Cheesecake kesukaan Erza. Lalu menyerahkanya pada Gray.

"Tunggu dulu..!" Mira menghentikan Gray yang sudah mau pergi.

" Hmm? Apa ada Kue lagi ?"

" Bukan itu.. Ini !" Mira memberikan sebuah Kotak bekal untuk Gray. Gray menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung

" Apa ini ? Kue untuk Erza ?"

"..untukmu"

"Hah ?"

"itu bekal Untukmu" Mira menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Melihat betapa perhatianya Mira padanya Gray tersenyum.

" kau perhatian sekali belakangan ini, kenapa ?"

"E-eh !? T-tidak ada alasan khusus.. aku Cuma.. Cuma.."

"hahaha sifatmu juga sedikit berubah"

"…." Mira semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Erza memperhatikan interaksi antara Mira an Gray,' _sejak kapan mereka jadi sek akrab itu ?'_, Erza terus memperhatikan mereka, dari cara mereka Bercanda, bahasa tubuh mereka, tatapan mereka. Erza yakin sesuatu terjadi saat dia sedang dalam Misi.

'_inilah jadinya jika mengambil misi terlalu lama..'_ wendy memperhatikan Erza yang sedang sibuk mengamati Gray dan Mira, dari raut mukanya Erza terlihat kesal. Wendy memang masih kecil tapi berkat _kedewasaan _Carla wendy jadi mengerti sedikit soal _masalah _ini. di lain sisi Erza masih bingung soal gejolak yang dia rasakan saat ini, sebagaian dirinya mengatakan _'im jealous ?' _dan sebagian lain mengatakan _'come on, its Just Gray.. my Bestfriend'_.

"hahaha, Erza pasti sudah menunggu kuenya, kita bicara lagi saat aku sudah kembali" baru saja Gray akan pergi, dia mendengar Mira memangil namanya

"Gray !"

"Ya ?"

"Um..Kumohon.. Kembalilah dengan selamat"

"…"

"jaga dirimu, aku punya firasat buruk soal misi ini.." Gray berjalan mendekati Mira, mengusap Rambutnya seperti biasa.

"Tenang saja.. kita Team terkuat di Fairy Tail, ada Erza, Natsu dan teman-teman lainya.. aku pasti baik-baik saja" setelah memberi seringai Khasnya, dia berjalan menuju Teamnya. Mira masih memandangi Gray dari tempatnya.

-ra"

"MIRA !"

"E-eh iya !?"

" mana minumanku !"

"Segera datang !" Mira memandang Gray lagi untuk sesaat sebelum kembali ke pekerjaanya. _'ya, aku percaya kau baik-baik saja. Kembalilah dengan selamat'_

"Ini Kuenya.. maaf menunggu lama" Gray menyodorkan Kuenya di depan Erza.

"Aku tidak selera makan, makan saja" Gray menatap Erza dengan tatapan bingung, Gray tau Erza sedang kesal, tapi sekesal-kesalnya sang Titania, dia tidak akan pernah menolak cheesecake, apalagi yang ini strawberry Cheesecake ,favoritnya.

'_aku tau dia sedang kesal karena aku terlalu lama, tapi sampai menolak kue favoritnya ?'_

Belum sempat Gray bertanya, Natsu dan Lucy sudah sampai di Guild. Gray mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf ya guys , aku ketiduran"

" Hah ? bukankah tadi kau sedang-" Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu. Memberi isyarat untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudahlah Lucy, yang terpenting sekarang kita sudah berkumpul" Erza berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo segera berangkat, perjalanan kita Lumayan jauh" Erza melirik cake yang dibawakan Gray, Wendy dan para Exceed sedang memakanya _'aku jadi menyesal tidak mau memakanya' _kata Erza dalam hati, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin memakanya tapi dia harus menjaga Imej nya, dia sudah menolaknya.

"Maaf Erza-san, aku pikir kau tidak mau memakan-"

"Tidak masalah, aku memang tidak mau memakanya, habiskan saja Wendy" Erza melirik kearah Gray.

"kenapa kau ini Erza…"

-12:00-

Team Natsu sudah berada dalam kereta, perjalanan menuju Jehanna menempuh waktu 7 jam.

-14:00-

Gray membuka kotak kecil yang dia simpan di tasnya,

" Apa itu Gray ?" Lucy bertanya

" Ah ini, Bekal buatan Mira, dia memberikan ini tadi sebelum berangkat" Gray membuka kotak yang isinya beberapa Onigiri berbentuk kepala Mirip Gray. (bayangin aja sendiri :D)

"Eh ?" Gray meilihat bentuk Onigiri yang sangat mirip denganya, rambutnya yang dibuat dari _Nori_ kedua matanya yang dibuat dari sosis dibuat semirip mungkin dengan si Ice Mage

"Waaah Lucunya, Mira memang hebat !" Lucy mengabil salah satu dari onigiri Gray dan mulai memakanya.

"Beneran Enak ! Kalian juga harus Coba !" Wendy, Happy dan Carla juga mencoba makanan Gray. Natsu sedang pingsan Karena _mabuk kendaraan _sedangkan Erza ..

"Erza kau tidak mau ? ini Enak Lhoo" Lucy mengambilkan satu Onigiri untuk Erza, tapi dia menolaknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak selera makan" Jawab Erza ketus. Lucy diam-diam tersenyum melihat Erza

'_Gray, kau populer juga ya hahahaha'_

"Ke-kenapa Rambutku pakai Nori !"

"Sudahlah Gray makan saja, atau berikan saja padaku kalau kau tidak mau" Gray menatap onigiri berbentuk kepalanya tersebut _'jadi aneh juga jika aku makan wajahku sendiri, tapi.. dia sudah susah-susah membuatnya jadi.. aku makan saja lah'_ Gray mulai memakan onigirinya.

Erza melihat Gray dan teman-teman lainya-Minus Natsu, sedang menyantap Bekal buatan Mira. Tampaknya dia sedikit _iri_ dengan Rival lamanya tersebut, soal makanan Erza merasa kalah telak. Dia tidak bisa memasak, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menghajar Orang. Dia jadi berfikir _sisi kewanitaan _ jugasangat penting. Mira memiliki semua yang wanita impikan, pandai memasak, bernyanyi, jadi model majalah, dan .. cantik. Sementara dirinya, dia ditakuti, disegani, dihormati tapi tidak pernah ada yang bilang dia cantik-kecuali Gray dan Lucy yang mengatakanya beberapa kali. Itu membuatnya iri

'_Aku mulai berfikir, lebih baik dicintai daripada ditakuti'_

-19:00-

Team Natsu sampai di Stasiun Jehanna, setelah turun dari Kereta mereka bergegas mencari Hotel untuk menginap dan Mencari Informasi.

-20:00-

Mereka menginap di hotel pinggir Kota, selain lebih sepi informasi mudah didapat di kawasan seperti ini.

"kenapa aku sekamar dengan si mesum ini !" Natsu memprotes sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mereka

"Sial, aku nggak bakal tidur nyenyak malam ini…"

" Bisakah kalian berdua diam !"

_**Sementara itu…**_

Jellal dan Meredy sudah sampai Jehanna, Mereka berjalan menyusuri kota untuk memastikan keadaan. Jalanan begitu sepi, para penduduk mengunci rapat Rumah-rumah mereka.

"Jadi ini kota Jehanna.."

"Tidak ada seorang pun diluar, kelihatanya Guild itu mrmbuat mereka ketakutan"

"Kita harus mencari penginapan, mereka akan curiga bila kita berkeliaran disaat seperti ini"

"Kau benar.. ayo aku tahu penginapan yang cocok buat kita"

"Eh ? kau pernah kesini Jellal..?"

"..dulu saat aku masih menjadi anggota Dewan aku pernah kemari dengan Yajima-san" Jellal mengingat saat dimana dia _menciptakan _Siegrain. Siegrain adalah _bagian _dari dirinya yang dia gunakan untuk menyusup ke Magic Council. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan waspada, bersiap jika ada Musuh menyerang. Beberapa menit perjalanan mereka melihat bayangan seseorang di kejauhan, jellal dan Meredy segera menghampiri orang tersebut. Semakin dekat dari orang itu Meredy dan Jellal merasa mengenalinya dari rambutnya, suaranya, penampilanya.. semuanya mirip _dia_

" Dammit!, kenapa Natsu selalu mendengkur saat Tidur "

"Gray ?" mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya Gray segera menoleh ke sumber suara, Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat dua orang itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Gray. '_Tidak salah lagi itu Meredy dan.. dia' _Meredy Nampak antusias bertemu denganya, yakin bahwa itu Gray dia berlari memanggil namanya

"Gray !"

"Meredy dan.. Jellal ? sedang apa kalian disini ?" Mereka berdua saling memandang lalu, menceritakan segalanya mengenai penyelidikanya soal Guild misterius yang mungkin ada hubunganya denga Guild aliansi Balam Tartarus.

"aku mengeri, sebenarnya _kami_ dalam misi untuk menghancurkan Dark Guild misterius itu"

"_kami ?, kau tidak sendiri"_

"ya _semua_ Team Natsu ada di dalam penginapan" Gray menekankan kata_ semua, _supaya Jellal mengerti jika Erza juga ikut dalam misi ini, bisa ditebak ekspresi Jellal berubah. Setelah apa yang Erza dan Jellal lalui saat Tragedi Eclipse, Gray yakin mereka berdua masih saling mencintai. Tapi kemudian Jellal dan Meredy hilang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu Erza dan yang lainya.

"Jujur saja aku tidak membayangkan akan bertemu kalian disini, maksudku setelah tragedi di Crocus kalian menghilang begitu saja.."

"Maaf Gray saat itu kami sedang buru-buru…" Meredy terlihat sedih, Gray tau ini soal _Ultear_ .

"Kita bicarakan ini di dalam.. akan ku panggil yang lain " Gray menawarkan, Jellal menganguk tanda setuju. Sebenarnya dalam hati Jellal tidak ingin _bertemu _Erza lagi, ini semua tentu saja karena Motto Crime Sorciere '_We Cannot Fall in Love with Those Who Walk in the Light' _dan tentu saja _proritas_ utama Jellal saat ini bukan Erza, melainkan Kehancuran Semua Dark Guild.

Tanpa disadari dari tadi Gray sedang diawasi Oleh seseorang dari Kejauhan, begitu Gray, Jellal dan Meredy masuk ke dalam, orang itu segera mengeluarkan semacam bola Lacrima untuk menghubungi seseorang

"Tikus kita bertambah dua Orang, sepertinya saya kenal salah satu dari mereka" pria itu berbicara

"_Hmm, bertambah dua orang pun tak masalah mereka hanya Tikus kecil" _suara dalam Lacrima menjawab

"Oh tapi sepertinya ada Tikus besar yang bergabung.."

"_Ooh? Siapa dia ?"_

"Jellal Fernandez "

"_Ah Jellal ya.. aku masih ingat wajahnya, bagus ! bagus ! kita lenyapkan sekalian penghianat itu"_

"hahaha ini yang disebut _membunuh dua burung dalam satu tembakan"_

" Baiklah saya akan terus mengawasi mereka" Orang itu segera menyimpan Lacrimanya dan Hilang dalam kegelapan.

-22:00-

_**Jehanna Desert, Unknow Castle**_

Terlihat seorang Pria sedang menintrogasi Tahananya di dalam sebuah Sel bawah tanah.

"Dimana _benda_ itu ? "

"A-aku T-tidak tau.. T-tolong Lepaskan A-aku.."

"Hmph.. Dasar sampah… Lenyaplah " dengan sekali sentuh pria mengubahnya menjadi Pasir.

" Berhenti Lakukan itu.. Kita hanya menghancurkan Iblis"

"Tuan S-silver.. anda kembali.." pria itu Nampak ketakutan.

".. sepertinya Saat aku pergi Kalian berbuat onar ya ?"

"… Munculnya Korban tidak dapat dihindari, anda tau kan.. _benda _ini sangat berguna untuk kebangkitan Guild kita"

"…"

"Tuan silver ?"

"…Aku merasakan sesuatu.. apa ada penyihir disekitar sini ?"

"Ya, mata-mata kita baru melaporkan jika penyihir Fairy Tail sedang ada di Jehanna"

'_Fairy Tail Huh ? Kurasa Belum waktunya'_

"Hmph" Silver menyeringai lalu beranjak pergi

"Tuan Silver ?"

"Aku serahkan yang disini padamu Selvan.. tapi jangan_ terlalu_ banyak membunuh Orang, kita masih butuh mereka"

"..serahkan saja padaku, soal Fairy Tail ?"

"Lakukan saja semaumu..Tapi aku peringatkan, mereka bukan musuh yang mudah ditaklukkan"

"Heh.. anda terlalu meremehkanku Tuan" Silver kembali menyeringai lalu pergi dengan Teleportasinya.

-22:15-

Jellal dan Meredy duduk di lobi, tak lama kemudian Gray datang bersama anggota Team yang Lain _kecuali _ Erza.

"Jellal-san , Meredy-san" melihat mereka Wendy terlihat senang, Mungkin Jellal _mengingatkanya _dengan Mystogan, Jellal versi Edolas _'Mystogan seribu kali lebih baik dari pria ini'_ Gray berkata dalam hati

"Wendy, Lucy, Happy dan Carla senang bertemu kalian !" Meredy menyapa, Jellal hanya tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Senang bertemu Kalian juga"

"Aye !"

beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan berbicara hal-hal ringan, seperti alasan mereka pergi diam-diam dan keadaan Crocus pasca serangan para Naga. Gray menyadari Meredy masih memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih itu, Gray yang seolah mengerti memberi isyarat pada Meredy untuk mengikutinya ke atap.

"Maaf kami pergi dulu.. ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua saja dengan Gray"

"H-hei kalian mau kemana…"

"Biarkan saja mereka.. ini masalah personal mereka, kita tidak berhak ikut campur.." Jellal menjawab

"O-oh.."

"Selain itu.. mana Natsu dan.. Erza"Jellal bertanya. Sebenarnya dia bersyukur tidak bertemu Erza.

"Umm Natsu.. dia langsung ketiduran, dia sempat _sekarat _di perjalanan. Kalau Erza.. aku yakin dia keluar untuk mencari informasi, sebentar lagi dia juga kembali.."

"Oh, jadi kalian juga baru sampai ?"

"Ya.. suasana di kota ini sangat aneh.. aku merasa tidak nyaman"

"Dengar.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian, ini sangat penting"

"Huh?" Wendy,Lucy dan dua Exceed itu menatap Jellal dengan tatapan bingung, Jellal segera memulai ceritanya

"kalian tau soal.."

_**Rooftop**_

Gray dan Meredy berdiri di Balkon atap, belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Gray dengan sabar menunggu Meredy angkat bicara, sementara Meredy masih menyusun kata yang _pas _. beberapa menit berlalu, Akhirnya Meredy angkat bicara.

"Gray.. Ultear.. Ultear sudah _pergi "_ kata Meredy dengan suara serak, dia sedang menahan perasaanya.

"…Pergi ?, apa Maksudmu?" Gray sebenarnya tau tentang Ultear, tapi dia hanya melihat _sosok _yang mirip dirinya saat perjalanan pulang itu, dia masih tidak ingin mempercayai orang itu adalah sang Time Mage.

Meredy mulai menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari hilangnya Ultear sampai surat yang _dia _berikan padanya dan Jellal. Gray sekarang yakin bahwa dia benar-benar Ultear, sihir yang dia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan dunia-menyelamatkan hidupnya … _Last Ages ,_sihir yang memutar balikkan waktu, sihir yang mengubah sejarah dunia. Dengan _memakan _Umur penggunanya-Ultear.

Meredy sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, dia yang meilihatnya segera menarik Meredy dalam Pelukan, berharap bisa menenangkan Meredy. "Keluarkan saja semuanya… jangan kau tahan" Meredy langsung membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Muscular Gray, Gray dapat merasakan Hangatnya air matanya. Gray tau Ultear sangat berarti bagi Meredy, dia bagaikan Mother Figure baginya, padahal menurut cerita Ultear. Orang tua kandung Meredy tewas ditanganya.

"..Aku sudah tau" Meredy tampak kaget

"J-jellal sudah memberitahumu ?"

"Bukan… aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.." Gray mulai menjelaskan pertemuanya dengan sesosok tua yang dia jumpai dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah meilhat wanita itu Gray merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang _sama _saat Ur mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Deliora. Perasaan pedih dalam hati _'like mother,like daughter'_.

Meredy mengerti sekali perasaan Gray, Ultear adalah anak dari guru Gray. Tentu saja mereka memiliki sebuah _ikatan_ yang sangat kuat begitu juga Ultear, Setelah kejadian di pulau Tenrou, Ultear berubah. Dia berubah menjadi penyihir yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Meredy juga tau saat Team fairy Tail hilang karena serangan Acnologia selama 7 tahun. Ultear sering memandangi foto Gray di kamarnya kadang menangis sendirian, satu yang meredy yakini _'dia amat mencintai Gray fullbuster'_.

Meredy semakin mengeratkan pelukanya, dia merasa Nyaman. _'rasanya sangat hangat, seperti Ultear..'_Gray sempat terkejut , tapi kemudian membalas memeluk Meredy sama eratnya. Mereka berdua butuh seseorang yang bisa _meredakan_ kerinduan mereka dengan Ultear. _'tidak heran Ultear tertarik padamu Gray..'_ Meredy mulai merasakan pipinya memanas.

"kau tahu.. Ultear sangat mencintaimu Gray.."

"..!"

"dia sering membicarakanmu.. bahkan mengigau tentangmu" Meredy menyeringai, Gray yang membayangkan Ultear diam-diam bersikap seperti Juvia membuatnya Blushing.

"Um… aku.."

"sadar atau tidak.. kau lah yang berhasil merubahnya Gray.. kau yang sudah menyegel kegelapanya.." Gray teringat kata-katanya waktu melawan Ultear dulu _'I will seal away your darkness'_

"Aku..aku juga menyayaginya.. dia adalah anak Ur.. satu-satunya _keluargaku_ yang tersisa.."

"Bagaimana dengan Lyon ? dia _kakakmu _kan ?"

"Tch.. jangan rusak suasana dengan menyebut si brengsek itu.."

"*giggle*" Meredy tertawa geli

"Hei, berhenti tertawa saat kau _menempel_ padaku seperti ini.. itu geli"

"hahaha maaf maaf" sepertinya Meredy sudah mulai rileks mereka berdua menikmati suasana damai saling membicarakan kenangan mereka bersama Ultear.

"atas nama Ultear..aku berterimakasih" meredy kemudian berjinjit-karena Gray terlalu tinggi. Kemudian mencium pipi kiri Gray.

Erza yang sedang kembali dari mengumpulkan informasi _melihat semua kejadian itu _dengan sangat jelas.. dia terpaku, perasaan aneh yang belakangan ini sering muncul, kembali menyerang. Dia memgang dadanya merasakan Hatinya seperti tertusuk Tombak dan Terbakar api.. Tak terasa setetes air mata menetes dari mata kirinya.. _'kenapa aku merasa sakit..'_

Erza segela berlari menuju pintu penginapan sambil menyeka air matanya, _'Jika Meredy ada di sini pasti ada…'_ Erza membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, semua Orang di Lobby memandanginya. Mata Erza terbelalak melihat pria Berambut biru dan bertato sedang duduk dengan teman-temanya.

"Jellal…"

_**Bersambung….**_

Done !, Chapter ini sekaligus permulaan **desertification Arc, **Guild misterius itu ada hubunganya dengan Tartarus hmm. Ada GrayTear sedikit hehehe belum bikin Main Pairingnya sih. Tolong rekomendasi kan Pleasee, dan. Next Chapter akan banyak Fighting.. (Susaahhh buatnya…) Next will be GrayZa slight JerZa &amp; GrayxMeredy (Sorry banget fans JerZa.. mereka akhirnya nggak akan bisa bersama di Fic ini T_T, aku cuman pengen nambahin Love Rival buat Gray), kalo soal Pairing Lain ntar menyusul. Karena Fic ini aku buat Lambat dan Natural.

Please _**RnR**_ buat bantu mempercepat progress cerita. Terimaksih buat yg udah Review. Jika tidak berhalangan akan Update seminggu sekali,jadi sampai jumpa minggu depan Yaaaa


	7. Lost

Chapter 7

-22:15-

"Erza…."

Erza masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu, matanya masih menatap Jellal, di lain sisi Jellal mencoba menghindari tatapan intensif Erza. Lucy merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, dia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah Erza kau sudah kembali.. kemana saja kau" Erza akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganya dari Jellal

"Aku pergi melihat-lihat.."

"begitu ya ? kalau begitu kemarilah kita mendapat informasi dari Crime Sorciere"

"Aye ! kita mereka punya banyak informasi"

pada awalnya Erza merasa ragu, namun karena dia tidak ingin _melewatkan Je- informasi _ akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bergabung, dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Lucy dan Happy, bersebrangan dengan sofa yang Jellal, Wendy dan Carla duduki. Jellal yag pada awalnya terlihat Canggung dan tidak nyaman akan kehadiran Erza perlahan-lahan sudah mulai tenang, dia kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

"Seperti yang ku katakan… Guild ini kemungkinan besar ada hubunganya dengan Tartarus"

"Tartarus.. aku pernah dengar soal Guild itu.. bukankah itu salah satu Guild aliansi Balam ?"

"Ya, Dark Guild terkuat.. di Ishgar" Semua orang tampak shock mendengar kata _'terkuat'_ bahkan Erza.

"Aku tidak bayangkan ada Dark Guild yang lebih kuat dari Griemore Hearts…" Wendy terlihat shock

"Orang macam apa mereka.. jika kekuatanya mampu melebihi Hades, Bluenote… Ultear" Mendengar perkataan Lucy, Erza jadi teringat akan _seseorang _ yang dia temui di Misinya beberapa hari yang lalu Orang yang menghabisi Iblis buruanya. Menurut Erza pria itu lebih kuat dari Hades.. bahkan lebih kuat dari Laxus, Jura dan Jellal.. mungkin setara dengan Gildarts atau malah lebih kuat.. yang Erza tau orang itu punya Aura gelap yang luar biasa..

"Menurut informasi.. anggota Tartarus bukanlah manusia…" Jellal mengigat informasi yang dia dapatkan dari Doranbolt dan Cobra

"B-bukan Manusia ?" Nyali Lucy semakin menghilang mendengar betapa mengerikanya Guild itu.

"Mereka adalah Iblis.. lebih tepatnya _Iblis dari buku Zeref.."_ mendengar itu mereka kembali shock, semua hal _terburuk _yang mereka bisa bayangkan, kini menjadi satu… Tartarus.

"Aliansi balam, Dark Guild terkuat, Iblis.. dan Zeref… semuanya dalam satu Guild.. kabar Duka untuk kita.." Lucy kembali merengek

" Jangan takut Lucy ! Natsu dan teman yang lainya akan mengalahkan mereka semua seperti biasa !"

"Jangan terlalu optimis Happy… aku malah mendapat firasat buruk soal ini" Carla yang selalu bisa merasakan keadaan _yang akan terjadi _, mendapatkan Gambaran mengerikan. Dia hanya diam tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya agar tidak membuat teman-temanya semakin _Depresi_.

Erza kembali mengingat Orang itu.. _'jika dia iblis… kenapa dia membunuh iblis lain ? dan juga dari penampilanya aku yakin dia itu manusia..'_ Erza jadi sedikit lega, dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Kenapa Erza.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan ?"

".. Aku tidak yakin ini berhubungan dengan Tartarus.."

"Katakan saja.. kami butuh semua informasi yang bisa didapatkan" Jellal bersikap professional, tidak membiarkan _perasaan_ menganggu pekerjaanya.

" Baiklah.. kalian dengarkan baik-baik" Erza mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi dalam misinya, dia menceritakan soal orang itu dari penampilan sampai kekuatanya. Jellal terlihat mengetahui sesuatu tentang Orang itu..

"Pria yang membasmi iblis.. aku pernah dengar soal dia, jika tartarus adalah Guild iblis kemungkinan dia juga mengincar Tartarus..jadi dia bukanlah musuh kita" mendengar itu, bertambahlah kelegaan hati Erza, pria itu bukan musuh mereka dan kemungkinan adalah _teman _mereka dalam memerangi Tartarus.

"Jika kita punya orang seperti dia… kekuatan kita akan bertambah dua kali lipat"

"apa ada cara untuk membujuknya bekerja sama ?" Wendy bertanya . Jellal hanya mengelengkan kepala

"itu mustahil.. dia jarang terlihat tidak mungkin kita menemukanya. Dan sepertinya dia suka bekerja sendirian seperti Gildarts.. mereka adalah pengembara"

"Pengembara.. kenapa orang kuat selalu saja menjadi pengembara"

"aku tidak ta-"

_BLARRR !_

Semua orang terkejut, mereka mendengar suara Ledakan keras dari atas atap. Beberapa orang lari keluar takut bangunanya runtuh, sementara Fairy Tails dan Jellal masih tetap di dalam ruangan.

"Natsu masih ada di kamar, Lucy,Wendy bangunkan dia !" tanpa menjawab wendy dan Lucy segera berlari menuju ruangan Natsu.

"Happy, Carla kalian bantu orang-orang yang masih berada di lantai atas !"

"Aye !"

"Serahkan pada kami !" Happy dan Carla segera mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang ke lantai atas. Tinggal Erza dan Jellal, mereka berdua saling memandang untuk sesaat.

"kau..ikut aku, Meredy dan Gray masih di atap kan ?"

"..Ya!" Mereka segera lari ke arah tangga. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiran Erza saat ini, _keselamatan Gray_, Gray adalah prioritas utamanya. Dia yakin ledakan itu berasal dari atap kemungkinan musuh sudah mengetahui tentang Fairy tail dan mencoba menyerang duluan.

_BLARR ! BLARRRRR !_

Kembali terdengar Ledakan-ledakan keras, disertai dengan Guncangan yang seolah siap merobohkan tempat ini. Erza semakin khawatir jika musuh terlalu kuat untuk Gray dan Meredy.

'_Gray.. bertahanlah !'_

Beberapa saat kemudian Ledakan-ledakan itu berhenti pertanda pertempuran sudah berakhir,

tidak butuh waktu lama ,akhirnya Erza dan Jellal sampai di atas, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun di sana, yang tersisa hanyalah serpihan Es dan beberapa kerusakan menandakan telah terjadi pertempuran.

" Sial !, apa kita terlambat.."

"…." Erza hanya diam saja

"mereka membawa Meredy dan Gray, ini gawat Erza kita ha-" Erza berjalan kearah serpihan Es yang paling besar tanpa berkata apapun, dia mengengamnya sangat erat hingga serpihan itu hancur.

" mereka akan menyesal.. telah menculik Sahabatku !" Ekspresi Erza terlihat sangat Marah.

" Erza.." Jellal sudah lama mengenal Erza, dia tau Erza tidak hanya sedang Marah.. tetapi sedang kecewa dan sangat sedih. Jellal mulai mempertanyakan _Arti _Sahabatnya itu untuknya.

'_Gray fullbuster.. apa kau sudah memenangkan hati Titania ?'_

"Jellal.. kau sudah tau dimana markas mereka ?" Erza bertanya nada suaranya seperti menahan luapan emosi.

".. Ya, kurasa aku tahu.."

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ! ayo kita selamatkan mereka!"

"Erza, kita tidak bisa begitu saja menyerang mereka.. mereka sengaja memancing kita untuk datang" Jellal sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam masalah Dark Guild, Jellal tau startegi mereka , mereka berencana menculik salah satu anggota musuh untuk memancing musuh datang ke markas mereka. Disanalah mereka menyiapkan jebakan.

"Aku tau kemungkinan ini jebakan tapi kita tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja !"

"Aku tidak bilang kita diam saja, yang kumaksud kita harus menyusun rencana !"

"Team kami _tidak pernah_ perlu rencana !"

" Kau ini S-class Erza !, tidak seharusnya kau bertingkah seperti ini, kau adalah penyihir terbaik yang dimiliki Fairy Tail bagaimana bisa kau bertingkah labil seperti ini ! "

"..!"

" Kumohon.. tenangkan dirimu dulu"

"tenang ? Bagaimana bisa tenang !, baik jika kau tidak mau membantuku, akan ku cari sendiri mereka !" jawab Erza penuh amarah, kemudian dia melompat dari atap dan berlari kearah Gurun. Jellal melihat Erza dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus khawatir '_dammit Erza.. kau buat keadaan lebih parah'_. Erza sudah dibutakan emosi dia tidak mau mendengarkan siapapun, Jellal merasa tidak berdaya mengatasi kekeraskepalaan Erza. Tak berselang lama Natsu dan yang lain datang menghampiri Jellal.

" Hoi, Jellal kenapa kau disini ?" Natsu berbicara dengan keras seperti biasa

"Natsu…"

"dan, dimana Erza dan Gray ?" Natsu bertanya.

"dan Meredy juga, aku tidak melihatnya…" Lucy ikutan bertanya, sementara yang lain hanya memandang Jellal meminta penjelasan.

"musuh telah menculik Gray dan Meredy… Erza sedang mengikuti mereka" Reaksi mereka berubah menjadi kaget, marah dan panik terutama Natsu.

"Gray.. Meredy"

"Apa ! mereka diculik dan kau biarkan Erza mengejar mereka sendirian !" Natsu mencengkram kerah Jellal, Jellal hanya diam.

"Tenanglah Natsu !" Happy segera terbang mendekati Natsu mencoba menenagkan sang Dragonslayer.

"Aku tau dimana mereka, yang kita perlukan adalah Rencana. Aku tau sebagian besar dari kalian lebih suka menyerang secara terang terangan.. tapi musuh kita kali ini berbeda…"

"sekali saja kita membuat kesalahan.. maka nyawa kita dan juga teman-teman yang berhasil mereka tangkap akan sangat terancam.. kau mengerti" Jelas Jellal, matanya mengarah langsung pada Natsu, Natsu adalah orang yang paling sulit diatur, dia harus meyakinkan Natsu untuk tidak mengacaukan rencananya. Menyadari maksud Jellal, Natsu menganguk

"Tch, Baiklah" jawab Natsu

" jadi apa Rencanamu ?" Lucy bertanya, Jellal melihat sekeliling, memastikan musuh tidak sedang memata-matai mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh tapi Jellal masih kurang yakin, karena saat musuh menyerangpun mereka telat mengetahuinya. _'tempat ini kurang aman'_

" Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih aman.. aku tidak ingin musuh mengetahuinya"

" Ayolah beritahu saja apa rencananya, mereka dalam bahaya !" Natsu lagi-lagi kehilangan kesabaran.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka.. aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" Jawab Jellal, pernyataanya membuat Natsu kehabisan kata-kata.

"semoga saja mereka masih baik-baik saja.. atau kau akan Menyesal !" Jawab Natsu dengan tatapan menakutkan.

-23:00-

Gray dan Meredy ditahan di sebuah sel di bawah tanah, Hanya ada beberapa obor yang menjadi penerangan dalam gelapnya ruangan tersebut. Tangan mereka diikat dengan Borgol Sihir yang mirip dengan borgol dewan sihir, sehingga mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka saling duduk membelakangi, menjadikan punggung sebagai sandaran satu sama lain. Mereka kelalahan dan juga terluka.

"Sial.. kenapa jadi seperti ini…" Gray bergumam, terlihat marah.

"…." Melihat Meredy hanya diam saja, Gray jadi khawatir

"hoi Meredy ? katakan sesuatu.. apa kau sakit ? apa mereka melukaimu ?" Meredy mendengar semua perkataan Gray, dia memang merasa sakit dan terluka tapi tidak sebanding dengan Luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Gray, Meredy melirik kearah Gray mengamati setiap bagian tubuhnya ,banyak Luka lebam dan bekas sayatan dipenuhi Darah kering disekujur tubuh Gray. Sementara Meredy hanya ada sedikit lecet dan sedikit memar di rahang bagian kirinya.

'_luka yang kualami tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan luka yang kau dapatkan… karena salahku'_

"…Maaf" Suara Meredy terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan di telinga Gray.

"Maaf ? untuk apa kau minta maaf ?" Gray menjawab bingung.

"..ini salahku.. semua salahku.." Meredy mengingat kejadian di atap.

_Flashback_

_Gray dan Meredy sedang bertarung melawan 5 orang bercadar, mereka berhasil mengalahkan 4 orang dari mereka.. tapi orang terakhir memiliki kemampuan aneh, dia bisa menciptkan bola cahaya yang dapat meledak setelah melenyapkan mayat rekanya dia mulai menyerang, mereka kewalahan Menghadapinya, _ _dia terus saja menembakkan bomnya._

"_Ice Make : Shield !" Gray menciptakan perisai Es untuk melindunginya dan Meredy. _

"_hah ! jangan buat lelucon, mana mungkin perisai rapuhmu dapat menahanku " pria itu mulai menyerang dengan brutal, ledakannya menghancurkan perisai Gray dan membuat mereka berdua terpental cukup jauh, dengan cepat Pria itu segera berlari kearah Meredy dan Mencegram Kepalanya. _

" _Woi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu.. jika kau berani menyerang akan kuledakkan kepala gadis ini" perkataan pria itu membuat Gray panik, dia tau pria ini tidak akan main-main. Dia bahkan meledakkan mayat teman-temanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Gray segera berlutut, mengangkat tanganya di udara tanda menyerah._

"_Gray-" Meredy mencoba memberontak tapi cengkraman pria itu terlalu kuat. Dia hanya bisa meronta_

"_baiklah… tapi tolong jangan sakiti dia… " Melihat Gray sudah tidak dapat melawan ,Pria itu segera mengeluarkan sihirnya, dia kembali membentuk bola-bola cahaya berwarna kuning tapi jauh lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, hanya seukuran kelereng dengan sentilan jari bola itu melayang perlahan kearah Gray, begitu bola itu membuat kontak dengan kulit Gray ,bola itu meledak. Ledakanya tidak terlalu besar tapi masih cukup membuat luka di kulit Gray. Gray hanya meringis menahan sakit._

"_Woii itu cuman satu.. jangan terlalu menikmatinya" kata pria itu._

"_uhh Sial.." Gray sudah bersiap menyerang, tapi orang itu melirik kearah Meredy seolah berkata 'keluarkan sebongkah Es dan Kepala gadis ini akan Meledak'Gray segera mengurungkan niatnya._

"_Aha, jika kau begitu suka dengan ledakan 'kecil' ini, aku punya kabar gembira.." Pria itu menyeringai, lalu kembali membuat bola kecil lagi tapi.. tidak hanya satu, pria itu menciptakan puluhan bola kecil yang melayang disekelilingnya. Meredy tau maksud pria ini, dia ingin menyiksa Gray.. menyakitinya perlahan-lahan dengan ledakan-ledakan kecil sebelum menghabisinya._

"_Pesta kembang api.. dimulai" Pria itu kembali mengarahkan tanganya pada Gray, sekita bola-bola itu langsung melayang ke arah Gray ledakanya memang tidak begitu keras tapi dengan jumlahnya tentu itu akan sangat menyakitkan, Meredy melihat Gray menahan rasa sakit, dengan meihatnya saja seolah rasa sakit yang Gray alami juga dia rasakan-bukan karena sihir Maguilty Sense nya, tapi karena hatinya tidak sanggup melihat salah satu 'keluarga Ultear-keluarganya' menderita. Air matanya mengalir melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Setelah beberapa saat menyiksa Gray dia berhenti. Gray yang sudah babak belur hanya tersenyum menatap Meredy._

" _Sekarang.. Le..paskan dia…"_

" _Hah ! baik-baik,nih ku kembalikan pacarmu." Orang itu melepaskan Meredy, Meredy segera berlari kearah Gray._

"_Gray !" _

"_Me..me..redy" meredy segera berlutut menopang tubuh Gray yang akan tumbang._

"_Bertahanlah !" teriak Meredy, melihat Gray yang perlahan menutup matanya._

" _Woii , pasti aku terlalu berisik tadi.. apa boleh buat" mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju atap, pria itu langsung berlari kearahMeredy dan Gray. Dia mengangkat tubuh Gray kemudian dengan cepat memukul tengkuk Meredy sampai dia kehilangan kesadaran, setelah dia kembali sadar dia sudah berada dalam sel bersama Gray._

_Flashback End_

"Aku.. tidak berguna, jika saja aku lebih kuat, kau tidak perlu melindungiku seperti itu.." Gray berbalik menghadap Meredy.

"Meredy.. berbaliklah lihat aku.." Meredy dengan canggung berbalik, menatap Gray. Kedua mata Gray mengunci mata berair Meredy.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu.. aku tidak akan punya muka bertemu Ultear.." melihat air mata Meredy ingin rasana Gray menghapusnya dan memeluknya-menenangkanya tapi borgol sihir mengikat tangannya dibelakang punggung.

"Gray kau.."

"Kau sangat berarti untuk Ultear.. begitu juga buatku, sekarang Ultear sudah pergi, aku akan mengantikanya.. aku akan melindungimu.."

"G-gray.."

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka… menyentuhmu kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti Ultear selain aku "

"..aku mengerti dan.." Meredy bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya, berharap bisa menyentuh Gray tapi..

"Wah-wah romantis sekali kalian ini…" seseorang menganggu percakapan mereka, wanita itu berjalan kearah sel . Gray dan Meredy mengalihkan perhatian ke orang itu. Wanita itu berwajah cantik, berambut Coklat pendek, mengenakan Gaun Merah dengan berbagai perhiasan mencolok, di atas kepalanya melingkar Circlet berebentuk Ular yang berkilau (Think about Cleopatra Style).

"Kalian berdua memanfaatkan momen ini untuk bermesraan ya fufufu"

"…Apa maumu" Jawab Gray dingin, Meredy hanya diam saja.

"..aduh aduh, jangan pasang wajah seram begitu, ..perkenalkan Namaku Idamaria"

"…."

"*sigh* Kenapa masih menatapku begitu, wajah tampanmu jadi rusak"

"..Apa yang kau inginkan.." Gray mengulang pertanyaanya.

"padahal aku ingin sedikit ngobrol, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak mau.. Well, langsung saja kalau begitu, aku butuh salah satu dari kalian untuk menemui tuan Selvan"

"Selvan ? siapa itu ?" Meredy bertanya.

"fufufu, dia adalah pemimpin kami, bisa dibilang dia adalah Master Guild kami, dia punya pertanyaan untuk kalian, jadi siapa ikut denganku ?"

"Aku.." Jawab Gray cepat, dia sudah memikirkan ini. kemungkinan besar mereka ingin menintrogasinya, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Meredy dibawa,mereka bisa menyiksanya sampai mati.

"hmm kau mengajukan dirimu ? baiklah ikut aku" Idamaria membuka pintu sel dan mengeluarkan Gray.

"Gray !" lagi-lagi Gray mengorbankan dirinya untuk Meredy.

"Jangan khawatir Meredy aku akan baik-baik saja, Idamaria… sebaiknya kau jangan menyentuhnya.."

"Tenang saja gentleman_, _dia aman jika kau mau menurut" jawab Idamaria "Ikuti aku" Idamaria memberi isyarat jari untuk mengikutinya. Gray berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Meredy.

-23:30-

_**Jehanna Dessert**_

Erza berlari, terus berlari tanpa tau arah tujuanya. hanya insting dan perasaan yang terus membimbingnya melangkah menuju tempat dimana Gray berada, Rasa letih dan lelah sehabis perjalanan tidak dia rasakan, dinginya Gurun dimalam hari tidak dihiraukanya. Erza terus berlari sendirian.

'_Gray.. tunggu aku, aku datang'_

_**Fairy Hills**_

_PRANK !_

Gelas yang Mira pegang tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Mira buru-buru membersihkan serpihan kaca dari lantai, takut Elfman dan Lisanna menginjaknya. Hati Mira merasa tidak enak, _'apakah ini pertanda buruk, apa yang terjadi'_ setelah membereskan semuanya Mira memutuskan pergi ke luar. Dia tidak bisa tidur, Perasaanya tidak enak, jantungnya berdebar dan terus merasa gundah. Pikiranya langsung tertuju pada Gray dan Teamnya.

'_Dimanapun kau Gray..jika kau dalam bahaya, tetaplah kuat demi orang-orang yang menyayangimu..'_

_**Jehanna Town.**_

Jellal mejelaskan semua rincian rencananya pada Team Natsu. Semua mendengarkanya dengan serius, tidak ingin membuat kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, itulah rencananya.. apa kalian bisa melakukanya"

"Aye !"

" Carla ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita !"

" Ya, bersiaplah Wendy"

" Erza, Gray, Meredy.. tunggu kami"

" ALRIGHT ! AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADA MEREKA KEKUATAN FAIRY TAIL !"

Jellal tersenyum melihat Team Fairy Tail sangat bersemangat dan tanpa keraguan.

'_Erza.. kau memiliki teman-teman yang luar biasa.. menyelamatkanmu tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dan rasa takut.. sepertinya aku sudah tidak perlu melindungimu lagi, huh ?'_

_**Bersambung….**_

Chapter 7 done, sorry lama ya..sangat sibuk belakangan ini. chapter kali ini banyak banget Gray x Meredynya.. Next will be JerZa &amp; GrayZa( Focus arc ini )slight GrayMi &amp; Gray x Meredy &amp; Graylu. Dengan banyak fighting menunggu.

BTW, udah baca FairyTail chapter 446 belum ? devil slayer Gray is Badass dan salah satu spriggan 12, Ajeel Lamur punya sihir pasir yang mirip Crocodile (One Piece) yaaah.. kedualan Hiro sensei nih padahal aku mau bikin OC kuat dengan sihir pasir di Fic ini…

Thanks buat yang Riview ^_^

Buat yang jadi Silent Reader .. Review dong :-3


	8. Fighting Friend

Chapter 8

-05:00-

"Sial !" Erza sangat marah dan frustasi begitu melihat pedangnya yang menancap di pasir. merasa tersesat Erza menandai tempat yang pernah dilaluinya dengan pedang. Sudah beberapa kali Erza kembali ke tempat dia menancapkan pedangnya itu,sekarang dia merasa lelah, letih dan tentu saja Frustasi.

"Setelah berjam-jam.. berlari.. aku tetap kembali kesini…" Erza menyadari selama ini dia hanya belari memutar.

'_apa ini salah satu rencana mereka ? apa aku terjebat dalam sihir ilusi atau semacamnya ? atau tempat mereka menghilang begitu saja? Apapun yang mereka lakukan.. Energiku sudah terkuras habis, jika mereka muncul menyerangku.. habislah sudah'_

Erza jadi menyesal tidak mendengarkan Jellal. Tapi Erza sendiri tidak ingan mengapa dia begitu Marah saat itu, sampai perkataan Jellal-yang hamper selalu benar dia hiraukan begitu saja. Sekarang dia tersesat, jika saja dia mendengarkan Jellal mungkin sekarang dia sudah bisa menyelamatkan Gray.

'_Gray.. Jellal.. Teman-teman.. apa yang harus kulakukan…'_

-06:00-

Team Natsu dan Jellal sudah berada area Gurun, mereka berkemah di daerah bebatuan agar tidak terlihat oleh musuh. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap dari jam 5 pagi tapi tidak melihat adanya bangunan atau kastil Tua di sekitar mereka.

"Hoi Jellal, kau bilang markas mereka disekitar sini tapi aku tidak melihat apapun ?"

"mereka menyelimuti Markas mereka dengan barrier sihir yang membuat mata kita tidak bisa melihatnya.."

'_..ya, sihir Fatamorgana. Sihir yang mengontrol penglihatan… Idamaria'_

"Jadi..? bagaimana caranya kita masuk ?" Lucy bertanya.

" dengarkan baik-baik.. sebenarnya Markas mereka tetap ada di depan sana, Kalian tidak bisa melihatnya karena mata kalian sudah terkena sihir ilusi" terang Jellal seolah mengenal betul sihir ini

"kenapa musuh yang keluar bisa kembali lagi tanpa kesulitan ?"

"karena mereka tau cara melewati barrier nya"

"..Sial ! mana mungkin dari kita tau soal ini !" Umpat Natsu.

"Tenanglah Natsu.. aku tau caranya" Jawab Jellal

"Kau tau? tapi bagaima-"

"pejamkan mata kalian Fokuskan energi sihir dalam diri kalian pada Otak, lalu bayangkan saja apa yang sebenarnya ada disana.. kemudian alirkan Energi sihir kalian pada mata dan keempat indra yang lain, setelah itu buka mata kalian.. intinya adalam menyadarkan tubuh kita yang sudah terperangkap dalam ilusi" Tanpa basa-basi mereka segera mencoba apa yang diinstruksikan Jellal.

"Ah ! Jellal-san aku melihatnya…"

"besar…"

"A-aku tidak lihat apa-apa ?"

"Fokuskan pikiranmu Natsu !" Jellal tau sihir Dragonslayer memang besar, terutama milik Natsu yang selalu meluap-luap, akan sulit untuk mengontrol dan memfokuskan energinya.

'_focus.. focus.. '_ Aliran energi yang meluap-luap dalam diri Natsu kini menjadi lebih stabil, begitu Natsu membuka mata dia berhasil melihat kastil besar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

" ya ! aku bisa melihatnya !" Jellal tersenyum melihat Natsu berhasil

"baiklah.. sesuai rencana, aku, Natsu , Wendy dan Lucy akan menyusup.. sementara kalian para Exceed tunggu disini, aku yakin Erza belum bisa menemukan tempat ini jika kalian menemukanya beritahu dia caranya masuk.."

"Aye ! serahkan pada kami !"

"..dan jika kami belum kembali menjelang sore.. Kalian cari bantuan,mengerti ?"

"baiklah kami mengerti.."

"Wendy hati-hati.."

"tentu saja Carla.."

Dan akhirnya Team yang terdiri dari Jellal, Natsu, wendy dan Lucy pun berangkat menyusup ke dalam kastil musuh.

" ! "

" Hmm ? kau kenapa Idamaria ?"

"seseorang berhasil menembus Barrier sihirku"

"itu mustahil…"

"T-tidak, aku merasakan Sihir asing menembus barrier..T-tunggu salah satu dari mereka.. Jellal"

"Hmph.. akhirnya penghianat itu datang.. bagaimana dengan Erza Scarlet ?"

" dia masih terjebak dalam ilusiku.. aku membuatnya berfikir dia sedang berjalan melingkar, tapi.. jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini"

"Rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai harapanku, sial.."

"Tuan Selvan ?"

"Baiklah, suruh Lyold dan Dios mengatasi penyusupnya.. untuk Erza Scarlet.. kita akan gunakan _dia _bagaimana ?"

"Tentu saja,perlu waktu lama untuk _mengendalikan dia, _tapi akhirnya _dia _sudah siap"

"Hehe ini akan sangat menarik.."

Terdengar gemuruh langkah kaki, banyak sekali pasukan berbaju hitam dan bercadar dimana-mana, mereka sudah tau ada penyusup.

"Oh shit ! mereka sudah tau tentang kita.."

"Bagaimana ini Jellal ? mereka pasti akan menjaga Gray dan Meredy dengan ketat.."

"Kita harus berpencar.. dua orang dari kita harus menghadapi orang-orang itu"

" Biar aku dan Lucy-san saja.."

"Wendy ? tidak mereka terla-"

"Natsu-san, mereka hanya pasukan biasa.. kemungkinan Gray dan Meredy dijaga oleh penyihir kuat kan ? "

"Dia benar Natsu.. akan berbahaya untuk mereka masuk lebih dalam"

"Argh Baik-baik !, Wendy, Lucy jika kalian tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka carilah kami atau larilah keluar"

"Got it Natsu !" setelah itu Wendy dan Lucy berlari kearah kerumunan orang –orang itu.

"Mereka seharusnya cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian,Natsu ayo cari Gray dan Meredy !"

"Ya !" mereka berdua lari melewati koridor yang sangat panjang dan gelap, Natsu dengan menggunakan kemampuan penciumanya mencoba mencari bau Gray dan Meredy. Setelah beberapa Menit mencari Natsu akhirnya berhasil menemukan petunjuk.

"Ah.. aku bisa mencium bau Meredy dia ada di sekitar sini.. tapi aku tidak menemukan bau Gray…"

"Tch.. mereka pasti memisahkan mereka.. Natsu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku akan mencari Meredy disini dan kau cobalah temukan dimana Gray"

" Ya ! aku akan menemukanya" Natsu langsung berlari,sementara Jellal mencoba mencari keberadaan Meredy.

"Dimana mereka menyembunyikanya.."

"jika kau mencari Gadis berambut Pink itu.. dia ada di penjara, tepat dibawah kita" Jellal terkejut, seseorang Muncul dari dalam kegelapan. pria itu menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Jellal. Pria berambut putih dengan gaya Spiky, mengenakan Tanktop dan celana berwarna hitam terdapat tato di kedua pergelangan tanganya matanya berwarna merah menyala, Jellal mengenali pria itu.

"Dios…"

"Jellal, sudah lama ya.. kau membantu Aliansi Penyihir untuk menghancurkan Oracion Seis kan?"

"…Ya, aku ingin menghancurkan semua Dark Guild di Ishgar" Jellal segera memasang kuda-kuda, dia merasakan sihir Dios.

"Dengan kata lain.. kau musuhku sekarang.." Dios langsung menembakkan Beam dari telapak tanganya, dengan cepat Jellal menghindarinya, _'sihir ini…'_

" Sihir ini.. Dark Capriccio..?" Jellal terkejut Dios bisa menggunakan sihir milik Brian-Zero itu.

"Jangat terkejut begitu, kau lupa ya… Tuan Zerolah yang mengajariku sihir, aku bisa menguasai semua Darkness magic nya sekarang" Dios mulai mengeluarkan sihir " Zero Slash", sihir ini memungkinkan Dios Mengontrol Beam dark Capriccionya menjadi Cambuk, Jellal sangat kesulitan menghindari serangan cambuk Dios.

"Tch.. " Jellal segera mengeluarkan Heavenly Body Magicnya, setelah tubuh Jellal diselimuti Cahaya pergerakanya berkali-kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia bisa menghindari semua serangan Dios.

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan sihir Meteor mu…" Mereka berdua kembali bertukar serangan dasyat Mereka.

BLAR ! BLARRR !

"Sial.. " Natsu sedang kewalahan menghadapi Lyold. Dia terus saja menembakkan Bom kearah Natsu sehingga dia tidak bisa mendekat.

"Wooii , kenapa udah lelah ?" Lyold menyeringai meremehkan Natsu yang kewalahan. Natsu kembali bangkit, tanganya sudah diselimuti api.

"Jangan sombong kau Bomberman !"

" Siapa yang kau sebut Bomberman sialan !"

Natsu kembali maju mencoba memukul Lyold, tapi Lyold bisa mengelak. Lyold segera melemparkan Bomnya kearah Natsu.

"Karyuu no Hokko !" Natsu segera mengeluarkan raungan Naga apinya, bom itupun Lenyap terkena semburan api yang luar biasa.

"Ckck..Benar-benar nafas api kau ini, Baiklah !" Lyold segera mengumpulkan Energi Sihir untuk menciptakan bola Cahaya Besar berwarna Merah menyala.

"Ini salah satu bom spesialku.. Hell Explosion !" Bola itu meluncur kearah Natsu lalu Meledak, Ledakanya sangat besar disusul dengan Api yang membakar Area pertarungan seolah sanggup melelehkan dinding.

"Hahahaha Bagaimana ? Apakah kulitmu sudah meleleh Terk- WHAT THE HELLL !" Lyold langsung _Jawdrop _Melihat Natsu berdiri dalam kobaran api sedang _memakan _Api Lyold tubuhnya tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Fuu.. Makasih, Aku memang sedang lapar, Umm.. sebenarnya apimu cukup enak tapi rasanya sedikit asin " Lyold baru ingat kalau Fire Dragonslayer kebal dengan api dan bisa mengkonsumsinya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak punya Bom air…" Bisik Lyold.

"Hoi aku masih lapar, Bisakah kau berikan aku bom apimu lagi ?" Jawab Natsu santai. Lyold yang baru menyadari _'kecerdasan' _Natsu menyeringai licik.

"Oooo.. jadi kau mau lagi ? Bersiaplah karena kali ini akan lebih besar !"

" Mau seberapa besar juga tak masalah, Bring it On !" Lyold menyeringai, dia membuat bola besar berwarna Kuning bola itu sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Makan ini Dragonslayer !" Lyold segera melemparkan Bomnya kearah Natsu

"Semakin banyak api yang ku makan, semakin hebat kekuatanku !" Jawab Natsu sembari membuka mulut bersiap memakan Bom itu .

CRTTT!

"Eh ?" terdengar suara Aneh dari bola itu, Natsu menyadarinya tapi itu sudah terlambat, bola itu meledak tepat di depan Natsu. Bukan api yang dikeluarkanya melainkan Petir, kilatan cahaya disusul sengatan Petir yang Luar biasa menyambar tubuh Natsu.

" BWAAAAAHH !" Natsu terpental menembus dinding. Lyold hanya tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membodohi Sang Dragonslayer.

" Dari warnanya aja udah beda… itu tadi Bom petir Bodoh"

-07:00-

Erza masih terus berjalan tapi kini langkahnya semakin pelan, serasa Putus sekarang dia ingin menyerah tapi Berulangkali dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk terus berjalan demi sahabatnya,Gray.

'_aku harus terus berjalan.. aku bisa merasakanya, mereka memang ada disekitar sini.. tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat bangunan dimanapun, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan padang pasir…'_

Tiba-tiba saja dari atas terlihat bayangan seseorang turun dari langit, tepat diatasnya.

'_apa itu Cuma fatamorgana ?'_ Bayangan itu semakin dekat, terlihat bersiap untuk menyerang dengan kakinya.

"..!" Erza yang menyadari itu segera menghindar beberapa meter ke belakang, serangan orang itu berhasil Erza hindari, Erza segera merequip sebuah pedang bersiap jika orang itu menyerang lagi.

Erza terus memperhatikan sosok orang yang masih tertutup pasir dan debu yang berterbangan akibat seranganya, akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit Pasir dan debu yang menutupi pandangan Erza lenyap, dia akhirnya bisa melihat orang yang menyerangnya itu.

"K-kau !" Erza sanag terkejut, mulutnya seakan membeku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, matanya terbelalak pedang yang dipengangnya erat-eratpun terjatuh menancap dalam pasir.

Wendy dan Lucy sudah berhasil mengalahkan semua Pasukan musuh, nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Fuuh,Akhirnya.. mereka lumayan merepotkan juga kan Wendy ?"

"Yaa.. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu kuat… tapi jumlah mereka luar biasa.."

_BLARR ! BLARR !_

Suara gemuruh kembali terdengar, Wendy dan Lucy tau kalau Natsu dan Jellal sedang menghadapi salah satu penyihir musuh.

"Lucy-san.. haruskah kita mencari mereka?"mendengar itu Lucy berfikir untuk sejenak.

"Aku setuju, jika musuh sampai bisa menangkap Gray dan Meredy.. sudah pasti mereka sangat kuat, kita harus membantu mereka, Wendy bisakah kau menciu bau mereka ?"

"Biar kucoba" Wendy segera berkonsentrasi mengendus udara disekitarnya.

"Ah ketemu !, aku mencium bau Jellal !"

"Oke, mari susul mereka !" Lucy berlari mengikuti Wendy, banyak koridor dan ruangan yang mereka lewati, akhirnya mereka dapat melihat Jellal, Jellal sedang bertarung sengit melawan salah satu penyihir musuh.

"Jellal !" mendengar namanya dipanggil Jellal segera mencari sumber suara, dari ujung koridor yang gelap Wendy dan Lucy sedang berlari kearahnya. _'jadi mereka sudah berhasil…'_

"Hei, jangan pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari musuhmu.." Dios segera melayangkan pukulan ke pipi Jellal membuatnya terdorong beberapa meter. _'sial.. aku lengah'_

"Jellal-san kau baik-baik saja !?" Wendy sangat cemas melihat Jellal terkena serangan telak seperti itu.

"tenanglah Wendy, pukulanya sangat lemah"

"Jangan meremehkanku… Dark Rondo !" Dios menembakkan banyak Beam kearah Wendy dan Lucy, Jellal yang menyadarinya segera berlari kedepan mereka. Jellal segera mengumpulkan sihirnya membentuk sebuah Bola berwarna hitam ditelapak tanganya,bola itu terus membesar

"Altairis !" Jellal menembakkan sihirnya, menahan serangan Dios. Benturan dua sihir kuat itu menciptakan ledakan yang luar biasa. Jellal segera ,memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memberitahu Lucy dan Wendy soal meredy.

"Wendy, Lucy !, Meredy ada dipenjara bawah tanah. kalian bebaskan dia, aku akan menahan orang ini !" Jellal segera menunjuk lorong dibelakangnya yang mengarah ke penjara bawah tanah

"Lewati jalan dibelakangku, aku akan melindungi kalian"

"T-tapi.." Wendy mencoba memprotes, dia ingin membantu Jellal.

"Percayalah Wendy, aku bisa mengatasinya _sendiri"_ Jellal segera melirik Lucy, member isyarat untuk cepat pergi.

'Ayo Wendy, kita harus cepat !" Lucy segera menarik lengan Wendy dan berlari menuju jalan ke penjara bawah tanah.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari !" Dios segera menembakkan dark Capriccio kearah Wendy dan Lucy, dengan kecepatan supernya Jellal segera menghadang Jalur tembakan Dios, menahan seranganya langsung.

"Guh.." Menahan serangan langsung seperti itu Jellal merasa sehabis terkena pukulan yang luar biasa keras.

"Kalau saja tanpa jubah Meteormu, seranganku pasti sudah menembus tubuhmu.."

"..jangan banyak bicara" Jellal segera melesat kearah Dios, duelpun terjadi. Dios sangat kesulitan menghindari serangan Jellal yang sangat cepat, alhasil banyak pukulan Jellal yang tidak sempat dia tangkis dan Hindari.

"Cih.." Dios mundur beberapa meter kebelakang, dia mulai mengumpulkan Dark Magic yang luar biasa. Jellal merasakan Aura Jahat Luar biasa dalam sihir yang akan ia gunakan.

"Jellal.. bersiaplah untuk lenyap" Jellal menyadari sihir apa yang akan Dios gunakan _'Ini.. sihir terkuat Zero ! dia bahkan bisa menguasainya !?'_ sadar dirinya dalam bahaya Jellal segera memaksimalkan sihirnya, dia akan menggunakan sihir empat elemen andalanya untuk menghalau sihir Dios, Simbol Sigil raksasapun muncul didepan Jellal.

"Jellal !"

"Hyaaa !"

"GENESIS ZERO !"

"ABYSS BREAK !"

Secara bersamaan mereka melepaskan serangan mereka mencipptakan ledakan Luar biasa, mengetarkan seluruh Kastil.

Wendy dan Lucy akhirnya sampai di penjara bawah tanah, melihat Wendy dan Lucy, Meredy segera berteriak memanggil mereka.

"Wendy ! Lucy sebelah sini !" Wendy dan Lucy segera menghampiri sel Meredy.

"Meredy ! kau baik-baik saja !? apa mereka melukaimu !?" Lucy bertanya.

"Ya ! aku baik-baik saja !" Lucy mencoba membuka pintu sel Meredy, tapi tidak bisa terbuka.

"Ahhh.. pintunya digembok ! kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bagaimana ini !?"

"Kenapa kau tidak gunakan saja salah satu kuncimu ? kau kan punya banyak" ujar Meredy.

"mereka semua temanku jangan _dipakai _sembarangan dong !"

"Ehehehe m-maaf"

"Biar aku coba membukanya !" Lucy dan Meredy tau, Wendy akan membobol sel dengan cara kekerasan. Mereka segera menjauh dari jeruji sel. Wendy segera meng-Cast sihirnya.

"Arms !"

"Ile Arms ! dengan menggunakan sihir penguat serangan sebanyak dua kali, Wendy dapat memaksimalkan daya serangnya. Wendy segera bersiap untuk menghancurkan Jeruji sel itu.

"Tenryuu no.. Kagizume !" dengan sekali serang Wendy berhasil menghancurkan sel dengan Dragon Clawnya.

"Done !" kata Wendy riang, Lucy dan Meredy hanya bisa _sweatdrop _. Wendy kecil ternyata punya kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita selamatkan Gray, Meredy dimana sel Gray ?" mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, raut wajah Meredy meredup, terlihat pucat dan cemas.

"sebelumnya dia ditahan disini bersamaku,tapi… kemarin malam Mereka membawanya…"

"..Dan, dia tidak kembali ?" Meredy hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"Mereka bilang.. mereka hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi kenapa Gray tidak kunjung kembali.."

"Mungkin Gray-san berhasil lolos ?"

"tidak mungkin mungkin.. musuh kita sangat kuat…dan banyak."

"dan lagi, kita semalaman menginap tidak jauh dari sini bergantian berjaga, seharusnya salah satu diantara kita melihat Gray kan?" sambung Lucy, tidak sempat Wendy menjawab pertanyaan Lucy mereka dikagetkan dengan Guncangan dan suara ledakan.

"T-tempat ini akan runtuh !?"

"ayo kita tidak punya waktu, kita bicarakan diluar !"

"T-tapi Gray…" Meredy ingin memprotes, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Gray. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa, sudah cukup dengan Ultear.. dia tidak ingin _kehilangan _lagi.

"Meredy.. percayalah, Gray itu kuat"

"…huh ?"

"Sudah lama aku bekerja bersamanya, hal seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya buat Gray"

"Lucy…"

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi, kalian duluan aku akan menyusul kalian" Wendy mengganguk, Meredy yang telah berhasil _diyakinkan _oleh Lucy akhirnya mau pergi, Wendy dan Meredy segera berlari mencari jalan keluar,Lucy mengikuti mereka '_aku yakin.. kau baik-baik saja'_

"Gray"

"Gray"

setelah Shock untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya bibir Erza dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata-Nama… walaupun tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar, bagaimana tidak ? Gray, orang yang selama ini dia cari, tanpa memperdulikan siang malam, kini tengah berdiri di depanya… dengan tatapan sedingin Es.

"…." Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Gray langsung melesat kearaah Erza.. _menyerangnya_. Tubuh Erza dengan reflek menghindari semua pukulan dan tendangan yang Gray lepaskan. walaupun pikiran Erza masih _Blank_, dengan reflkenya yang luar biasa dia masih bisa menghindari serangan Gray.

"Gray.. apa yang k-kau lakukan.. ?" Erza bertanya, suaranya terdengar serak dan menyedihkan , seperti tidak percaya apa yang Gray lakukan, kecewa,sedih,marah, _sakit, _semua perasaan menjadi satu.

"…" Gray masih tidak berbicara, dia terus saja menyerang. Melihat tatapan mata Gray yang sangat dingin telah _menyakiti _perasaan Erza. _'tatapan itu..itu tatapan membunuh Gray'_

Erza merasa dikhianati, tatapan dingin itu biasa terlihat jika Gray ingin _menghabisi_ musuhnya..dia tidak pernah menatap temanya dengan tatapan seperti itu, walaupun dulu dia pernah bertempur melawan Bickslow, Juvia atau Rufus dia tidak pernah mengunakan tatapan itu. Tapi sekarang dia menggunakanya _untuk _Erza.

ekspresi dingin itu berubah menjadi ekspresi marah dan kesal, karena serangan Gray tidak pernah menyentuh sang titania, akhirnya Gray menggunakan sihirnya. Erza segera menghindari serangan Es gray.

"..tunggu, ada yang aneh…" Erza menyadari keanehan disaat Gray menggunakan sihirnya. Erza terus mengamati serangan Gray, akhirnya dia mendapat kesimpulan. Gray tidak menciptakan benda seperti biasanya, dia hanya menyerang Erza dengan hantaman dan tembakan dari Es yang tak berbentuk dan satu hal lagi,Gray hanya menggunakan satu tangan .

'_aku selalu menggunakan dua tangan, membuat es dengan satu tangan akan membuatnya tidak seimbang'_ itulah kata-kata yang sering Gray katakan. Erza akhirnya berasumsi jika Gray sedang dikendalikan.

"Tuan selvan…"

"Tch.. aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membuat banyak kerusakan…"

"itu salahmu sendiri, kau menyuruh si Idiot dan si tukang pamer untuk membereskan mereka, ingat ?"

"Hmph" Selvan memberi Idamaria _The best Villian Deathglare _nya

"M-maaf.. bukan maksudku-"

"Sudahlah, beritahu mereka semua, kita akan mundur untuk sementara.. sudah cukup keributan untuk hari ini,kita tidak boleh menarik perhatian dewan"

"Oke.." Idamaria segera menggunakan semacam lacrima untuk menghubungi rekan-rekanya.

"mau makan apa lagi, huh ?"

"Sial kau.. penipu.." Natsu sudah berdiri tegak, siap menyerang lagi.

"Tunggu bentar !" Lyold mengeluarkan Lacrima kecil dari dalam bajunya, tampak dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Geez.. padahal lagi seru-serunya nih.."

"kenapa kau ini hah ?"

"Sorry man, kita selesaikan nanti saja bosku meminta kita untuk mundur !" Setelah mengatakan itu Lyold menyerang Natsu dengan bomnya lagi, Natsu menghalau semua seranganya.

"Katanya mau mun-" Lyold sudah menghilang.

Jellal dan Dios sudah kelelahan, semua energi sihir sudah mereka keluarkan.

"ini melelahkan…" Dios mengeluarkan Lacrima dari dalam saku celananya, Jellal memperhatikanya. Seseorang menghubungi Dios dengan Lacrima itu tapi Jellal tidak bisa mendengarnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi itu mrmbuat Dios tidak senang.

"sayang sekali kita harus menyudahi pertempuran kita kali ini…" belum sempat Jellal menjawab Dios sudah kabur melompati salah satu jendela.

"T-tunggu !" Jellal mencoba menghentikan Dios untuk kabur tapi luka yang diterimanya membuat dia tidak bisa mengejar Dios.

"kenapa mereka mundur tiba-tiba…"

"Dios,Lyold dan sisa pasukan kita sudah berhasil pergi, sekarang giliran kita Tuan Selvan"

"Sebelum itu.. tarik mundur kembali _Orang itu _, kita memerlukanya nanti"

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin _Main-main _sama dia" jawab Idamaria genit, '_Youre annoying slut..'_ Selvan berkata dalam hati.

"hah..hah…" Nafas Erza terengah-engah, setelah cukup lama bertarung _tanpa _senjata dan armor-armornya, Erza berhasil menahan gerakan yang juga kehabisan tenaga tidak banyak memberi perlawanan, dia hanya terlentang tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangan Erza mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Gray , kaki Erza _mengunci _tubuh bagian bawah Gray untuk berhenti bergerak.

"Gray.. Sadarlah, kau sedang dikendalikan bodoh !" sudah berkali-kali Erza berteriak padanya, berhareap teriakanya dapat memyadarkan sahabatnya itu. Tapi nihil, Gray hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, matanya yang biasanya bersinar terlihat kosong.

"Cepat bangun sialan !" sekeras apapun Erza berusaha Gray tidak member respon apapun, Erza mulai putus asa, Erza ingin membuat Gray tidak sadarkan diri dan membawanya tapi semua tenaganya sudah habis _'bahkan untuk memukul lalat pun, aku tidak sanggup..'_ . tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gray bereaksi dan memcoba melawan cengraman Erza, Erza yang masih sedikit kaget segera mengerahkan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menahan Gray, tapi seolah tenanganya pulih kembali Gray dapat melepaskan diri dan mendorong Erza menjauh.

Gray berdiri kembali, tidak ada ekspresi kelelahan. Erza segera berdiri, bersiap jika Gray akan menyerangnya lagi. _'ini gawat…'_

"…" Gray mulai begerak tapi tidak mendekati Erza, sebaliknya.. Gray membalikkan badanya dan mulai berlari. Erza terkejut _'d-dia lari..? t-tidak..!'_

"Berhenti !" Erza mencoba berteriak kearah Gray yang semakin menjauh, Erza sudah tidak sanggup untuk berlari, apalagi harus mengejar Gray.

"Kumohon ! berhentilah Gray! " setelah pencarian yang melelahkan akhirnya dia bisa menemukan Gray, walaupun dia _berbeda_. Erza tidak ingin Gray pergi lagi. Dia terus berteriak dan memohon walau dia tau Gray tidak akan mendengarnya. setelah Gray sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandanganya Erza akhirnya berhenti.

"…Gray" Erza sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia sudah kelelahan baik fisik maupun batinya. Image tentang sang Titania penyihir terkuat, dengan mental sekuat Baja, Seolah luntur kali ini.

"idiot.."

_**Bersambung…**_

Doneeee !, ampun dehh, nulis adegan fighting itu sulit bangettt. Oke, chapter kali ini kurang banyak romancenya ya ? tenang aja ntar juga ada moment-nya ;-D, jangan pada nanya 'Gray dijadiin MC ini kok malah dicuci otaknya ?', tenag aja nggak bakal lama kok. Next will be… GrayZa &amp; JerZa Plus GrayMi. Dan minta tolong kasih masukan.. pairing _selain Gray_ untuk tampil di Chapter depan.

Again, thanks buat yang Review kalian bikin aku tambah semangat !

Buat kau Silent Reader, review Pleaseee :-3


	9. Sin Past

Chapter 9

-11:00-

Semua anggota tim sedang berkumpul di depan markas yang sudah setengah hancur itu, setelah istirahat dan mengobati luka-luka Meredy mulai menceritakan semua hal yang dilaluinya mulai dari serangan di atap sampai Gray yang menyerahkan diri.

"..Jadi demi melindungimu, Gray menyeranhkan diri dengan sukarela.." Lucy bertanya

"…ya" Jawab Meredy singkat, rasa bersalah masih membayanginya.

"jangan berfikir ini semua salahmu Meredy.. "kata Lucy, Lucy mulai menceritakan pengalaman misi terakhirnya bersama Gray, misi untuk mengusir bandit yang menbajak sebuah pertambangan. Lucy menceritakan tentang betapa keras kepalanya dia saat itu, bagaimana Gray bertarung sendirian menghadapi puluhan bandit dan melindunginya secara bersamaan, mendengar cerita Lucy.. Meredy merasa lebih baik.

".. dia itu memang idiot ya.. selalu mementingkan yang lain sampai tidak peduli diri sendiri" Mendengar peryataan Meredy membuat Lucy tersenyum.

"Ahahaha Ya, dia benar-benar idiot" di dekat mereka Wendy sedang berkonsentrasi mengobati Jellal.

"Jellal-san.. Lukamu cukup parah"

"Haha.. ini bukan apa-apa Wendy, pukulan api Natsu bahkan lebih sakit daripada tembakan Laser orang tadi" Jellal mengingat saat dimana dia dikalahkan Natsu di Menara surga.

"Oi oi ! jangan samakan sihirku dengan orang-orang lemah seperti mereka !" Natsu memprotes.

"Tapi bukankah kau hampir dikalahkan tadi ?" pertanyaan Jelllal tidak dapat dibantah Natsu.

"Grr..si manusia bom itu ! jika aku melawanya lagi akan kubakar dia !*blablabla!" Natsu mulai berteriak-teriak tidak Jellal mengutuk Lyold, Natsu baru berhenti setelah Lucy memukul kepalanya dengar keras.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu bodoh !, kau kan seharusnya mencari Happy dan Carla kenapa kau masih disini !"

"Tch.. tenaglah Lucy, bau mereka semakin dekat, aku yakin mereka segera menemukan kita" dan benar saja, dari kejauhan terlihat Happy-_Sendiri_. Melihat mereka Happy bergegas terbang kearah Mereka.

"Natsu !" Happy langsung terbang ke kepala Natsu seperti biasa "aku senang kalian baik-baik saja !"

"H-happy-kun.. kenapa kau sendiri dimana Carla ?" Wendy bertanya, terlihat sedikit khawatir karena tidak dapat mencium bau partner itu.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa ! Kalian semua ikut aku sekarang !"

"Kemana ?" Jawab Natsu, yang lainya juga memesang wajah kebingungan

"kami menemukan Erza..dan Gray" Happy mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana dia menemukan Erza yang sedang pingsan di tengah gurun.

"kami menemukanya tepat diarah kami melihat Gray berlari.. mereka sepertinya sudah bertemu satu sama lain" jelas Happy

"T-tapi Kenapa Gray.. meninggalkan Erza dan pergi sendirian ?" Tanya Meredy

"..aku tidak tau tapi.. ada yang aneh dari Gray" Jawab Happy, pernyataanya membuat yang lainya semakin bingung

"apa maksudmu ?"

"..padahal jelas-jelas kami ada didekatnya, tapi dia tidak mengiraukan kami dan terus berlari.. bahkan kami mencoba memanggilnya berkali-kali.. dia tidak merespon, menoleh pada kamipun tidak dia bagaikan _boneka _yang dikendalikan"

"kau yakin itu bukan ilusi ?" Tanya Jellal

"..aku benar-benar yakin aku tau dia itu _asli_, kami para Exceed sangat peka terhadap hawa keberadaan seseorang.. itulah yang membuat kami dapat menemukan Erza"

"Gray ! apa-apaan brengsek itu !"

Jellal tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat, '_boneka.. dikendalikan… jangan-jangan !'. _

"sepertinya aku menemukan apa masalahnya…" Jawab Jellal, yang lainya segera meminta penjelasan pada Jellal.

"tidak..tidak sekarang, kita harus selamatkan Erza terlebih dahulu !" Jika jellal menceritakanya pada mereka, itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin bingung dan panik, prioritas Jellal sekarang adalah memastikan bahwa Erza baik-baik saja.

"setelah kita semua berkumpul.. aku janji akan mengatakanya"

-12:00-

Para penyihir sedang dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan, Erza berhasil diselamatkan, sekarang dia tertidur dipunggung Jellal. setelah melihat kondisinya, Jellal memutuskan untuk menggendong Erza sendiri. _'Erza.. dia sudah kering.. tenaga,sihir dan air mata..'_

"…jangan.. pergi..." Erza bergumam

"…Gray" Jellal mendengar _setiap kata _yang diucapkan Erza dalam perjalanan, meskipun Jellal sedikit kecewa karena namanya sama sekali tidak disebut oleh Erza. '_apakah posisiku sudah digantikan, Erza ?'_

Jellal tidak bisa menyalahkan Erza jika memang posisinya di hati Erza sudah digantikan Orang lain, setelah apa yang selama ini dia lakukan.. dia tidak pantas bersama Erza. Jellal teringat saat dia _melukai _ Erza dan ingin menjadikanya sebagai tumbal di Menara Surga, juga saat dia menolak _ciuman _Erza dan berbohong bahwa dirinya sudah bertunangan. Dia sudah terlalu sering menyakiti Erza-jadi bukan salah Erza jika sekarang dia _Move On_.

'_aku memang tidak bisa mencintai orang yang berjalan dalam cahaya… dan itu kau Erza..'_

-14:00-

Kesadaran Erza mulai kembali, matanya perlahan terbuka. Mencoba mencari tau keberadaanya sekarang, butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri di ruangan ini, Lucy yang belum sadar bahwa Erza sudah terbangun masih sibuk membaca buku.

"Lucy.." Panggil Erza lirih, tenaganya masih belum pulih, bahkan untuk berbicara lantang seperti biasa. Lucy yang namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ah ! Erza kau sudah siuman ! aku akan panggil yang lain !" Lucy segera berlari menuju pintu sambil berteriak _"Teman-teman ! Erza sudah sadar !"_

Tidak perlu lama, teman-teman Erza sudah berlarian menuju kamar Erza, Erza tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman-temanya.

"Erza-san kau membuat kami khawatir.. apa ada yang sakit ?" Wendy bertanya.

"Tidak apa Wendy, aku cuman Kelelahan"

"gosh.. Erza kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu.." Lucy berkomentar

"iya bagaimana kau ini, jika mau bertindak itu pikirkan matang-matang, benar kan Happy" Natsu ikutan nimbrung

"Aye!"

"uh, lihat siapa yang bicara" kata Jellal, disusul tawa Lucy Wendy dan Meredy.

"A-apa maksudmu !? ngajak berantem ya !" Natsu seperti biasa, selalu mudah marah jika ada yang mengejeknya. Jellal menangapinya dengan santai, tidak terprovokasi sama sekali.

"..tidak mau" Jawab Jellal singkat, Natsu semakin marah jika tantangan duelnya ditolak, dia berusaha memprovokasi jellal untuk mau melawanya.

"hah! Bilang saja kau takut, kau kan pernah ku hajar dulu.. dasar pengecut!" Diejek seperti itu Jellal sama sekali tidak marah, dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"hahaha aku bukan Gray.. aku tidak suka perkelahian yang tidak perlu.. seperti yang biasa lakukan"

Setelah Jellal menyebut nama 'Gray' suasana dalam ruangan berubah drastis, semua orang terlihat murung bahkan Natsu dan terlebih lagi Erza.. walaupun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya-karena tertutup rambutnya.. Jellal tau Erza sedang bersedih.

'_cih aku baru menyebut 'kata terlarang' ya..'_ kata Jellal dalam hati.

"Gray.. masih bersama mereka ya.." kata Erza, Lucy hanya menundukkan kepala. Lucy juga khawatir soal keberadaan teman baiknya itu, setelah mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi Lucy teringat sesuatu..

"Jellal! kau bilang kau tau kenapa Gray _berubah ?"_ semua orang jadi teringat kata-kata Jellal, semua kecuali Erza yang belum tau apa-apa soal ini,

"Oh iya ! karena sibuk mengurus Erza kita jadi lupa" kata Meredy,

"aku menunggu kalian semua berkumpul.."jawab Jellal, sebenarnya Jellal pun juga lupa soal hal _penting _ini, mungkin karena terlalu mencemaskan Erza.

"T-tunggu.. kalian sudah bertemu Gray !? kenapa tidak mecegahnya kabur !?" Erza bertanya, sedikit membentak, bagaimana tidak.. jika mereka bertemu denganya, dengan jumlah mereka tentu saja Gray dapat dihentikan.

"tenaglah Erza.. kami tidak bertemu denganya, yang melihatnya itu Happy dan Carla.. bagaimana mungkin 2 kucing ini bisa menghentikan Gray" jawaban Lucy yang _masuk akal _membuat Erza kembali tenang.

"kalau begitu.. ceritakan semua yang kau tau Jellal.." kata Erza, Jellal melihat teman-teman yang lain, mereka mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah … jangan terkejut bila aku mengenal sebagian besar dari musuh kita kali ini" Statement Jellal membuat semuanya terkejut, sebelum mereka sempat bertanya Jellal segera meneruskan ceritanya.

"kita mulai dari awal… Dulu sebelum Oracion Seis dibentuk.. Brian menciptakan Dark Guild lain Bernama Asura Cross"

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya..?" Erza yang sudah lama menjadi penyihir bahkan tidak mengetahui soal Guild itu.

"Aku adalah salah satu dari anggota Asura Cross.. kebanyakan lawan yang kita hadapi adalah _rekan _lamaku, Guild itu memang bekerja di balik bayangan 3 Guild aliansi balam.. bahkan diantara mereka hanya penyihir tertentu seperti master Hades,Brian,Machbeth,Bluenote..Ultear, dan beberapa anggota Tartarus lah yang mengetahui soal Guild kami" semua orang mendengarkan Jellal dengan serius.

"..Guild kami dibentuk untuk satu tujuan.. yaitu membantu tiga Dark Guild aliansi mencapai tujuanya.. kami melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ,penyusupan,pembunuhan, memata-matai Dewan.."

"jadi kau menyamar menjadi salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci hanya karena diperintah oleh mereka ?"

"ya.. pada awalnya, tapi setelah itu aku mulai menyadari soal R-system di menara surga.. aku terus menyelidiknya tanpa memberitahu Guild soal itu.. lalu Ultear memberitahuku bahwa Zeref bisa dibangkitkan dengan R-system.. setelah aku mengumpulkan _teman-teman_ lamaku, aku mulai keluar dari Guild.."

"tch.. dan kau membunuh temanmu bahkan ingin mengorbankan Erza demi Zeref huh?" celetuk Natsu

" Simon.." Erza bergumam, Jellal masih dapat mendengarnya,asal Erza tau setelah dia membunuh Simon dia selalu dihantu penyesalan dan rasa bersalah

"..Maaf, saat itu pikiranku aku dikendalikan, kalian tau kan ?"

"jadi, apa hubunganya dengan Gray ?" Natsu bertanya, sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"salah satu dari mereka, Idamaria Aisya.. dialah yang mengendalikan Gray", Meredy ingat pernah mendengar nama itu..

'_aduh-aduh.. jangan pasang wajah seram begitu, perkenalkan namaku Idamaria'_

"aku pernah dengar nama itu,D-dia.. wanita itu yang membawa Gray"

"..sudah kuduga, dialah yang mengontrol Gray" Kata Jellal

"bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengendalikan Gray, apa kita harus menghajarnya dulu untuk bisa menyadarkanya, sama seperti kasusmu ?" Tanya Natsu

"sayang sekali, walaupun kau menghajarnya sampai mati.. dia tidak akan sadar"jawaban Jellal membuat Natsu kecewa

"hah kenapa begitu ? padahal aku ingin bertarung melawan Gray.."

"biar kujelaskan.. berbeda denganku yang hanya dicuci otaknya tapi masih memiliki kesadaran penuh, Idamaria memiliki salah satu Lost Magic yang dapat memanipulasi kelima panca indra manusia dan mengendalikan tubuh layaknya boneka.. Gray sudah terjebak dalam sihirnya, sekarang tubuhnya dikontrol penuh oleh Idamaria"

"apa sihir seperti benar-benar ada ?"

"ya, dia mematikan semua panca Indra milik Gray, membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun.. setelah itu barulah Idamaria mengontrol otak dan saraf Gray dan mengontrolnya seperti boneka"

"penjelasanmu terlalu terlalu rumit, aku tidak mengerti" kata Natsu memasang muka culun. Sementara yang lainya sudah mulai mengerti.

"haah, sudah kuduga… singkatnya, hanya raga Gray saja yang Erza hadapi, sementara Jiwanya sedang terjebak dalam sihir Idamaria, jadi tidak ada gunanya mencoba berbicara denganya.. dia hanya cangkang kosong" Natsu akhirnya mengerti dengan penjelasan Jellal yang lebih _sederhana _ini, Erza yang baru mengetahui soal ini merasa sedikit kecewa karena semua hal yang dia katakan pada Gray hanya sia-sia.

"..jadi bagaiman kita mengembalikan Gray seperti semula" Tanya Lucy

"satu-satunya cara adalah mengalahkan Idamaria.. tapi kurasa ini akan sulit karena dia tidak pernah maju di garis depan"

"sesulit apapun, demi teman akan kami lakukan !" kata Natsu, membuat teman-teman yang lain tersenyum penuh semangat, _'Fairy Tail memang Guild yang luar biasa'_ kata Jellal.

"tapi.. dimana kita menemukan mereka ?"

"aku tau mengapa Guild mereka menampakkan dirinya.. mereka mengincar senjata sihir yang terpendam disuatu tempat di Jehanna, senjata sihir Hyperion.

"Hyperion ?" Erza lagi-lagi tidak tau soal hal sepenting ini.

"senjata pemusnah masal yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Etherion.. mereka mengincar itu" kata Jellal

"bagaimana kau tahu.. ?"

"salah satu tujuan Guild Asura Cross.. mengumpulkan senjata pemusnah, dua diantaranya sudah jatuh di tangan Dewan sihir, hanya tersisa dua.. salah satunya diceritakan terkubur di daerah ini, walaupun dianggap rumor dan tidak dipedulikan oleh Dewan.. tapi Guild kita selalu berusaha secara maksimal.. mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka menggali seluruh kota ini.."

'_demi kebangkita Tartarus.. mereka berbuat sejauh ini !'_ kata Jellal dalam hati.

"jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu mereka ?" Erza bertanya

"ya.. tidak lama lagi mereka pasti akan menyerang kota ini, kita harus tetap disini" setelah lama berfikir mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk membagi tim.

"Wendy,Carla dan Meredy kalian akan pergi ke markas Dewan di Era, beritahu Doranbolt soal ini.. sementara yang lainya akan tetap tinggal disini" perintah Jellal

"Baiklah Jellal-san ! kami akan segera berangkat"

"kita tidak bisa membiarkan senjata berbahaya seperti itu jatuh ke tangan mereka.."

"Jellal.." Meredy memanggilnya

"hm ? ada apa Meredy ?"

"jangan pergi mendadak sebelum aku kembali.." kata Meredy sedikit ragu-ragu, Jellal tau dia sedang khawatir jika dirinya meningggalkan Meredy. Jellal mengusap rambut Meredy seperti yang sering biasa dia lakukan, bagaikan seorang _Big Brother_.

"jangan khawatir Meredy.. kau anggota Crime sorciere dan satu-satunya keluargaku, tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" Meredy tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jellal, Erza yang mendengar Jellal menyebut Meredy adalah _satu-satunya_ Keluarganya membuatnya sedikit.. sedih.

'_apa dia sudah tidak menggangapku lagi ?'_

-15:30-

Wendy,Meredy dan Carla sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke Era, mereka sudah membawa koper mereka, dan sedang berpamitan dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kami akan segera berangkat" kata Carla, Wendy dan Meredy pun ikut berpamitan dengan yang lain. Meredy segera memeluk _Big Bro_nya.

"jaga dirimu Jellal"

"kau juga Meredy.. jangan lupa tanyakan soal Tartarus"

"aku mengerti" setelah melepaskan pelukan, ternyata Wendy dan Carla sudah menunggunya di depan pintu, Meredy segera berlari menyusul mereka.

"Jaga diri Kalian !" Teriak Lucy sambil melambai-lambai

"ahh kenapa Carla tidak tinggal saja.. aku jadi kesepian" Happy terlihat sedikit kecewa

"sudahlah Happy, jika kau terus murung seperti itu aku akan makan semua Ikanmu" kata Natsu sambil memakan Ikan bekal Happy.

"NATSU !"

-20:00-

Erza sedang sendirian di balkon atap, karena terlalu asik melamun dia tidak menyadari kalau Jellal sudah berada di belakangnya, Jellal yang terlihat ragu untuk menggangu Erza akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"..Banyak hal yang terjadi huh ?" kata Jellal, Erza yang sedikit terkejut segera menyadari Jellal ada di belakangnya, tanpa perlu memalingkan kepala kearahnya.

"..ya" Jawab Erza singkat

"..bagaimana ? apa kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya ?"

"..ya, aku lebih baik sekarang" Jawab Erza, Jellal tau dia sedang tidak Mood untuk diajak bicara.

"…Gray itu sangat berarti buatmu ya.." kata Jellal, seolah bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan Erza.

"..semua temanku di Fairy Tail sangat berharga buatku" jawab Erza, berpura-pura tidak tau _arah _pertanyaan Jellal.

"ya semuanya memang berharga, tapi Gray _sedikit _lebih berharga dari yang lainya, benar ?" Erza hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jellal karena dia sendiri masih _belum_ tau, yang Jelas Gray adalah sahabatnya _yang tak tergantikan_.

"..mungkin…" Jawaban _Ambigu_ Erza membuat Jellal sedikit bingung, tapi kemudian Jellal berfikir, mungkin saja Erza belum mau berterus terang _padanya._

"hahaha kau jadi sedikit tertutup, biasanya kau akan berterus terang soal apapun" kata Jellal mencoba bergurau.

"apa salahnya seseorang _berubah _?" jawab Erza sedikit sinis, ternyata Erza menanggapi gurauan Jellal dengan serius. Jellal tertawa garing kemudian menghela nafas panjang _'ya kau memang sudah berubah Erza'_

"tidak masalah.. jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik" jawab Jellal, Erza hanya meliriknya

"apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan ?" Erza bertanya. Jellal diam untuk beberapa saat, sebenarnya alasanya menemui Erza adalah bertanya soal _hubunganya _dengan Gray, karena pria itu dapat membuat seorang Erza Scarlet menjadi _Out of Character, _setau Jellal hanya orang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Erza-_seperti dirinya, sebagai teman masa kecilnya_, yang bisa membuat Erza berubah 180 derajat.

"..tidak alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu saja" Jellal mengurungkan Niatnya untuk bertanya.

"oh.. jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja.. bahkan aku sedang berharap mereka segera menyerang" jawab Erza.

"syukurlah kalau begitu.. oh satu hal lagi!"

"..ya ?"

"entah seberapa sulitnya _mendapatkan _Gray kembali.. aku akan selalu mendukungmu" Jawab Jellal, Erza hanya terdiam sedikit terkejut.. perkataan Jellal membuat Erza merasa sedikit senang, semua beban yang ada dalam hatinya serasa terangkat.. beberapa saat melamun dia tidak menyadari Jellal sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu.

"Jellal.." perkataan Erza membuat Jellal berhenti melangkah, dia segera membalikkan badanya .. dan sedikit terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya Erza memalingkan wajahnya kerah Jellal.

"Terimakasih.." katanya disertai senyum tulusnya, melihat senyum _indah _Erza, Jellal hanya membalas senyumnya, Jellal mencoba menahan perassan dalam dirinya yang sudah meluap-luap .

"Ya, aku mengerti.."

"aku akan pergi ke Bar bergabung dengan yang lain.. mau ikut ?" sambung Jellal. Erza diam, mencoba mempertimbangkan ajakan Jellal.

"Kurasa aku akan tetap disini untuk beberapa menit lagi.." jawab Erza, menolak ajakan Jellal dengan halus.

"baiklah, jangan terlalu larut" kata Jellal seraya meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu.

**Jehanna Outskirt **

"sudah dikonfirmasi.. Hyperion memang ada dibawah kota ini.." kata Dios

"apa yang kalian lakukan untuk membuat pak tua itu bicara ?" kata Selvan

"kami hanya menipunya.. kami bilang kami tidak akan jadi membantai penduduk jika dia mau mengatakan dimana Hyperion"

"ahh dia sangat menyayangi penduduknya ya.. lalu dimana Mayor tua itu sekarang ? apa kau melepaskanya ?" kata Selvan

"Lyold meledakanya.. kejam sekali bukan ?"

"h-hei diam kau Dios !"

"kalau mereka sadar mayor mereka hilang ini bisa gawat, kita harus cepat bertindak..Idamaria"

"ya ?"jawab Idamaria yang sedang duduk dipangkuan _Peliharaan _barunya itu.

"berhenti bermain-main denganya.. segera buat Kota in Tidak terlihat"

"Eh ? butuh banyak sihir dan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat Ilusi sebesar itu.."

"aku tidak peduli.. segera kerjakan saja secepatnya, atau akan kubunuh _peliharaanmu"_

"baik-baik.. Geez jangan lakukan itu oke ?"

Para anggota Asura Cross sedang bersiap untuk rencana besar mereka, Selvan sang pemimpin, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"sebentar lagi.. Tartarus akan bangkit, dunia milik kita !"

_**Bersambung…..**_

Fuhhh, akhirnya Update Juga… gimana Chapternya ? bagus nggak ?, untuk Chapter kali ini main Fokusnya masih Love Triangle GrayxErzaxJellal walaupun sepertinya Jellal bertepuk sebelah tangan :-3, Btw Gray belum balik di Chapter ini.. tenang aja Next Chapter pasti balik kok, untuk Chapter selanjutnya masih seputar Love Triangle(GxExJ) slight GaLe ? or LaxusLisanna( salah satu rekomendasi ini…)

Buat yang udah Review _Thanks soooo Muchhh :-3_

Silent Reader.. minta opininya dunk :-3


	10. The Raid

Chapter 10

_**3 hari berlalu...**_

-11:00-

"tuan Selvan, aku Sudah selesai.. kota ini akan Lenyap, setidaknya untuk beberapa jam" kata Idamaria

"kau mengumpulkan sihir berhari-hari Hanya beberapa jam? Come on !" celetuk Lyold

"Tidak masalah.. satu jam saja sudah cukup untuk _melenyapkan _Semua orang dan mendapatkan Hyperion kita" kata Lord selvan, yang duduk menyeringai di kursi keagunganya.

"Fairy Tail dan Jellal masih belum pergi dari kota, apa anda yakin mereka _mudah _dikalahkan ?" kata Dios

"jangan permasalahkan itu.." Kata Lord Selvan sembari berdiri dari Kursinya, wajahnya masih menyeringai dengan tatapan mata mengerikan.

"Aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkan serangga-serangga itu"

"Heh, setelah sekian lama hanya menyiksa orang.. akhirnya anda mau bertarung juga huh?" Lyold mengejek

"Lyold jaga bicaramu !"

"dia benar Idamaria.. setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku menemukan _Mainan_ untuk bersenang-senang"

"Terserah kalian lah.. yang penting sisakan juga buatku" kata Dios

"hahaha.. setelah mendapatkan Hyperion.. akan kita tunjukkan kekuatan Asura Cross pada Dunia !"

-12:00-

Jellal, Natsu dan Lucy sedang duduk dan makan di Tavern.

"beberapa penduduk sudah mulai meninggalkan kota.." kata Lucy sembari meminum jus dingin dihadapanya. Jellal memperhatikan keadaan disekliling mereka, Tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang di Jalan, Bar yang biasanya dpenuhi orang kini terlihat sepi.. hanya mereka dan beberapa Orang mabuk saja yang terlihat di sana.

"tidak heran, belakangan ini semakin banyak penduduk yang hilang.. mereka pasti takut tinggal disini" Kata Jellal

"Bahkan Mayor..." suasana menjadi hening, Natsu yang biasanya berisik pun memilih untuk diam.

"semakin sedikit orang disini semakin mudah kita melindungi mereka" kata Jellal

"ya, kita bisa bertarung secara leluasa, aku pastikan akan membalas perbuatan mereka !" kata Natsu dengan lantang.

"Uh.. sepertinya kita akan _rugi _besar kali ini.." kata Lucy,mendengar itu Jellal tersenyum, Jellal tau betul apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Lucy.. tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kebiasaan Natsu dan Erza yang bertarung tanpa memperdulikan _Lingkungan_, bayangkan saja saat mereka bertempur di dalam Kota tanpa mencemaskan keberadaan penduduk.. bukan musuh yang akan menghancurkan Kota, tapi kemungkinan Natsu yang akan membakar seluruh Kota.

"Ayolah Lucy,seperti biasa kita hanya perlu menyiapkan beberapa Jewel untuk menganti _sedikit _kerusakan , beres kan ? " kata Natsu enteng

"seperti biasa !?" Lucy benar-benar jengkel, Natsu tidak pernah mengerti berapa _Harga _barang-barang dan bangunan yang selama ini mereka benar Dragonslayer tidak pernah mendapat pendidikan Akutansi dan Ekonomi..Tapi ini sudah kelewatan

"aku harap tidak ada yang meilihat kita bertempur.. bisa-bisa kita yang dituduh yang jadi penjahat" sambung Lucy, melihat Lucy _Facepalm_ Jellal tertawa ringan.

"Kenapa ? Terkejut melihat Team kami huh ?" kata Lucy, Jellal hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak.. Team kalian punya _sesuatu _yang jarang dimiliki Team lain" Mendengar perkataan Jellal membuat Lucy bingung.

"maksudmu _dua Idiot, satu Monster dan dua kucing terbang_ ?"

"hahaha tentu saja... tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud"

"bukan ? jadi apa ?" Lucy pikir Jellal membicarakan tentang _Keunikan_ Anggota Teamnya yang benar-benar tidak wajar itu, Nope.. ternyata bukan itu yang Jellal maksud.

"Team kalian.. _selalu_ menganggap Misi sesulit apapun dengan santai dan penuh semangat, walau memiliki banyak _perbedaan _kalian selalu Kompak dan satu yang terpenting... _selalu_ melindungi satu sama lain apapun caranya" Lucy tertegun, tidak pernah ia bayangkan semua hal itu sebelum diungkapkan oleh Jellal, '_semua itu benar. Teamku memang spesial_' Lucy tersenyum.

"tidak jadi marah huh ?" goda Jellal

"D-diamlah !" pipi Lucy memerah karena malu, Natsu sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mereka tanpa berkomentar sama sekali, dia tengah asik memakan daging yang lagi diskon karena sepi pengunjung.

Tak begitu lama Erza dan Happy datang menghampiri mereka, , Lucy dan Jellal yang sedang ngobrol segera mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka.

"Erza, Happy kau sudah kembali ?" Erza segera duduk disamping Natsu.

"Yo, Erza.." Sapa Natsu dengan mulut penuh dengan daging, Erza hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"Happy sekarang sedang diskon besar-besaran.. sana makan ikan semaumu" kata Erza, setelah mengatakan _AYE!_ Happy pun segera terbang menuju salah seorang pelayan.

"jadi bagaimana ? apa kau sudah berhasil menjelaskan pada penduduk tentang keadaan kota ini ?" Kata Jellal.

"Ya, sebagian besar penduduk tampaknya sudah mengerti.. sekarang mereka pasti sudah berkemas dan segera pergi, walau masih ada saja yang tidak percaya dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal.."Jelas Erza.

"tidak masalah, jika jumlahnya tidak banyak kita bisa menyuruh Happy mengevakuasi mereka selagi kita menahan serangan musuh" kata Jellal.

"Tetap saja.. ini akan jadi pertempuran yang sulit, kita akan memperebutkan senjata pemusnah kan"

"Hyperion.. aku jadi penasaran apakah senjata itu sekuat Etherion.." kata Erza

"menurut catatan sejarah.. Hyperion adalah benteng terbang raksasa.. yang memiliki Meriam sihir _tak terhentikan.."_

"Tak terhentikan..."

"bahkan katanya.. Hyperion bisa melenyapkan sebuah kota hanya dengan _satu _Tembakan, tidak heran mereka menginginkan Benda seperti itu.. dengan Hyperion dan kebangkitan Tartarus.. mereka bisa menguasai dunia..."

"bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini.. ceritamu membuatmu Takut" kata Lucy yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat pucat.

"ahh pokonya aku tidak percaya sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri !"kata Natsu, yang lainya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

-14:00-

_BLARRRRR !_

Ditengah keheningan kota, Tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan Luar Biasa di Town Square.. bangunan-bangunan yang berada disekitar Town square telah luluh lantak.. ledakan itu sangat besar hingga didengar oleh para penyihir Fairy Tail yang sedang berada di pinggiran kota.

"Jellal !" teriak Erza yang tengah berada di atap, melihat secara langsung bagaimana Ledakan itu menghancurkan rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Aku tau !" Kata Jellal yang berlari menghampiri Erza disusul anggota Tim yang lain. Walaupun mereka berada lumayan jauh dari lokasi ledakan, mereka masih bisa melihat asap hitam bekas ledakan tersebut.

"genderang perang telah dibunyikan.. inilah saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu" Natsu menatap asap itu, hatinya bergejolak tanpa disadari gengaman tanganya sudah mulai mengeluarkan api. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya dia bisa _membalas _kekalahanya waktu itu.

'_Igneel.. akan ku tunjukkan seberapa panasnya api Naga pada mereka!'_

Melihat Natsu yang sudah menyiapkan dirinya, Jellal yang menjadi _Self-proclaimed Leader_ segera memberitahu Rencananya pada anggota Tim.

"Akhirnya hari yang kita tunggu telah tiba... Musuh sudah berani Menyerang kota, ini saatnya kita untuk mengakhiri semuanya.. Hari ini kita harus menghancurkan Asura Cross !" kata Jellal

"Baiklah.. kita akan bagi menjadi dua Tim.. Natsu akan bersama Erza sedangkan Lucy akan ikut denganku.. Happy kau carilah warga sipil yang masih ada di kota.. jika ketemu musuh cepatlah bersembunyi"

"Aye !" Kata Happy yang langsung terbang untuk mencari penduduk.

"Erza.. jika Natsu hilang kendali, kau pukul saja dia, itulah mengapa aku memasangkan kalian !" Kata Jellal. Erza tersenyum jahat, Natsu hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku dalam _menghajar _Idiot itu"

Jellal menyadari kalau tubuh Lucy sedang bergetar, wajahnya juga terlihat agak pucat, Jellal menjadi sedikit khawatir akan Kondisi Lucy.

"hei Lucy? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya.. A-aku hanya.. hanya sedikit gugup, L-lawan kita kali ini terlihat Kuat" kata Lucy, walaupun Lucy sudah berusaha bersikap _Normal _, Jellal tau kalau Lucy sedang _Ketakutan_. Memang diantara Team Natsu, Lucy lah yang paling _rapuh_.

"Tenaglah Lucy,jika situasi memburuk aku akan Melindungimu" Kata Jellal dengan suara Kalem, mencoba membuat Lucy merasa lebih baik.

"..." Lucy terdiam, sedikit taget, tapi entah mengapa Perkataan Jellal membuatnya sedikit lebih _Rileks_, semua Ketakutan yang dia rasakan seakan Lenyap.

Lucy memang sudah merasa _Takut _sejak awal misi ini dimulai. _Takut _kalah tentu saja.. tapi Ketakutanya akan dirinya sendirilah yang paling berpengaruh..

'_bagaimana jika aku hanya menjadi beban yang harus mereka lindungi ?'_

'_bagaimana jika teman-temanku terluka hanya karena kesalahan yang aku perbuat?'_

'_bagaimana jika...'_ semua kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah _Kaset _yang terus diputar didalam otaknya tanpa henti, melemahkan Lucy.

Tapi.. sebuah kalimat singkat dari Jellal bisa _menghentikan _kalimat-kalimat itu. Entah karena Jellal adalah penyihir kuat yang setara dengan penyihir suci membuat Lucy merasa aman mendapat perlindunganya, atau mungkin Karena suatu _hal lain.._ yang tidak Lucy sadari, yang jelas.. _Ketakutanya telah Hilang_

"Thanks.. Jellal, tapi aku juga bisa bertarung.. " Kata Lucy, Jellal hanya membalasnya dengan senyum,

"Baiklah, ayo berpencar.. target utama kita adalah Master mereka !" merekapun akhirnya berpencar untuk mecari musuh.

"Akan kubakar mereka semua !"

_**Town Square**_

Town Square sudah rata dengan tanah beserta bangunan-bangunan yang mengelilinginya, terlihat lima orang sedang berdiri diatas puing-puing Bangunan yang telah hancur.

"Woi tadi itu keren kan !?" kata Lyold bangga.

".. biasa saja" kata Dios sedikit menyindir

"oi oi, mau kuledakin bokongmu hah !"

"sudahlah kalian berdua!" mereka segera diam mematuhi perintah Lord Selvan._ Mirip seperti Erza yang sedang memarahi Natsu dan Gray._

"sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di sekitar sini" kata Idmaria

"Tch, ternyata kota ini sudah ditinggalkan.. ini pasti ulah para penyihir Fairy Tail dan Jellal"

"Sialan.. sia-sia sudah aku bikin bom sebesar itu !"

"jangan mengerutu terus Lyold, akan lebih mudah _menggali _ jika tidak ada orang kau tahu ?" kata Lord Selvan.

"Ini dia.. Fairy Tail mendekat!" kata Idamaria.

"sudah mulai ya ? baik, ayo berpencar dan mulai _berburu _, Idamaria.. carilah tempat bersembunyi, kau cukup menggunakan _Boneka _mu untuk ikut berburu."

"Aku mengerti.. ini pasti akan menarik ! benar kan Pretty Boy" Kata Idamaria sambil memeluk _Gray _yang hanya diam seperti patung.

".. kau membuatku takut Aisya" kata Dios yang langsung menghilang pergi .

"Jika aku menemukan si Pemakan Api itu ! akan kuberi dia sedikit cemilan !" Lyold pun segera kearah lain.

"Aku harap aku menemuka Jellal..sudah waktunya dia diberi hukuman" Kata Lord Selvan sambil berjalan santai seolah sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman.

**Fairy Tail.**

Mira yang bisanya ceria hari ini sangat berbeda, Mira yang biasanya ramah hari ini terlihat murung dan sering melamun,melihat Mira seperti membuat Lisanna sedikit cemas.

"Oi, Lisanna kenapa kakakmu hari ini ?" Kata Laxus yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disebelah Lisanna, membuatnya terkejut

"kau membuatku terkejut Laxus ! eh ? dimana timmu ?" Kata Lisanna setelah menyadari Laxus hanya sendirian hari ini, biasanya Freed akan memuji dan menyembah Laxus tanpa henti bagaikan menyembah _berhala_, Evergreen dan Bickslow juga biasanya selalu _nempel _pada Laxus layaknya Lem.

"..Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengantarkan Pak tua Makarov pergi ke Dewan sihir" Kata Laxus

"Jadi kau kesepian tanpa mereka ?" Kata Lisanna

"Hmph, aku malah senang mereka tidak ada.. mereka menyebalkan, aku bahkan pernah kepikiran ingin mem-_Backstab _mereka saat misi" Jawab Laxus dengan seringaian Khasnya.

"K-kau ini Jahat sekali ya !" Kata Lisanna sambil menyikut tangan besar Laxus.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, jawab saja pertanyaanku" Kata Laxus

"Mira-nee.. aku tidak tau pasti, mungkin karena Team Natsu belum kembali kali ya.."Kata Lisanna sambil memasang Ekspresi sedih

"..kenapa tidak Tanya bodoh"

"S-siapa yang kau panggil bodoh Huh !? kau pikir aku tidak mencobanya ? dia tidak mau bicara apa-apa"

"Hmm.. sudah berapa lama Team Bodoh itu pergi ?" kata Laxus

"sudah 5 hari.. padahal deadline misinya cuman 3 hari.. dan biasanya mereka akan meyelesaikan misi kelas A seperti itu hanya dalam 2 hari saja.." Kata Lisanna panjang lebar, Laxus hanya mengangguk angukan kepalanya.

" Team Macao(Macao, Cana , Wakaba) sering terlambat, dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada mereka"

"uhh itu karena Mira-nee tau mereka pasti langsung menghabiskan reward mereka untuk minum di Bar terdekat.. apalagi kalo ada orang-orang dari Quatro Cerberus"

"Pecandu Alkohol.. padahal Cana itu sexy lho" kata laxus blak-blakan.

"L-laxus !"

"apa kau juga tidak cemas soal Natsu ? kau kan suka padanya" Kata Laxus sambil nyengir

"Bicara apa kau ini Hmph" kata Lisanna Kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"bukankah kalian sudah punya _Anak _?" kata Laxus merujuk pada Happy

"Hmph" sekarang memasang wajah cemberut, Laxus yang sudah sangat Gemas, tiba-tiba saja meraih pipi Lisanna dan mencubitnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat masih Kecil.

"Arghh L-Laxus kau Idiot !" Kata Lisanna sermbari berlari keluar Guild menutupi pipinya yang sudah merah. Laxus hanya tersenyum, _'ckckc Gadis itu tidak pernah berubah'_

**Era, Magic Council**

Setelah 2 hari menunggu mereka akhirnya Wendy, Meredy dan Carla bisa bertemu dengan Doranbolt.

"Maaf guys, kalian jadi harus menunggu lama.. kalian tau kan, kami sedang sibuk membereskan sisa kekacauan di Crocus" Kata Doranbolt yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sihir teleportasinya.

"Ya kami tau itu Doranbolt-san tapi apa yang ingin kami katakan juga tidak kalah penting.." kata Wendy.

"hmm ? apa team kalian membuat masalah lagi ?, tapi kenapa Meredy juga ikut-ikutan ?"

"Bukan-bukan itu.. sebenarnya kami bertemu saat menjalanklan misi" Jawab Meredy

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan huh ?"

"Sebenarnya-"

"Wendy !? Carla !? dan Meredy juga !?" dari kejauhan nampak Master Makarov menyadari kehadiran mereka. Makarov pun segera mengampiri-diikuti Team Raijinshuu.

"M-master ? sedang apa disini ?" kata Carla, sementara Wendy dan Meredy masih sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Master Makarov

"Sedang apa kalian disini ? bukankah kalian masih dalam Misi ? dan kenapa Meredy ikut bersama kalian ?"tanya Makarov mengabaikan pertanyaan Carla. Pertanyaan makarov yang beruntun membuat Wendy binggung.

"Master, tolong tenangkan diri anda..coba anda lihat, mereka masih kebingungan" Kata Freed dengan _Polite and Well-mannered _khas dirinya. Masterpun berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Master Makarov akhirnya anda datang juga, Master Warron dan Lahar sudah menunggu anda di dalam" kata Doranbolt

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin tau kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini.." Kata Master

"Hah.. ceritanya bakal panjang nih.." Kata Carla

"A-anu.. Meredy-san.. Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan semua.." Kata Wendy polos

"Tidak apa Wendy.. biar aku saja yang Jelaskan Pada Mereka.." Kata Meredy

"Jadi ?"

"Semua dimulai saat kami tiba di kota Jehanna..."

Meredy segera menceritakan semua informasi yang dia dapat, mengenai Asura Cross, Tatarus dan Hyperion semua dijelaskan dengan sangat detail. Meredy memang sudah terlatih mengumpulkan dan menyalurkan informasi secara maksimal.

"setelah itu... kami diperintahkan untuk menghubungimu, Doranbolt.." Setelah cukup lama bercerita akhirnya Meredy selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Doranbolt dan Master Makarov masih terlihat Shock begitu pula para anggota Raijinshuu.

"Hyperion ya.. jadi mereka berhasil menemukanya.." kata Makarov

"sebenarnya Hyperion itu apa sih ?" Kata Evegreen

"Hyperion adalah senjata pemusnah yang luar biasa mengerikan.. satu tembakan saja bisa melenyapkan Era atau bahkan Crocus" Jawab Makarov

"M-mustahil.." Kata Bickslow, disusul para bonekanya yang terus mengatakan _'mustahil, mustahil, mustahil'_ secara berulang-ulang

"tch, ini gawat.. apa sudah ada bukti Hyperion dikubur disana ?" Kata Doranbolt

"Kami masih belum memastikanya.. tapi musuh sudah bersiap menyerang kapan saja.." Kata Meredy

"Doranbolt...jangan remehkan Dark Guild musuh, walaupun tidak ada Hyperion disana... ribuan penduduk dan _Anak_-_anaku _masih terancam bahaya, kita harus kirim bantuan !" Kata Master, setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya Doranbolt membuat keputusan.

"Aku mengerti.. tapi aku tidak bisa membuat _keputusan besar _seperti ini sendiri, ayo kita masuk dan diskusikan ini dengan anggota Dewan yang lain"

"Tch.."

_**Jehanna Town**_

-15:00-

_BLARRR ! BLARRR !_

Natsu dan Erza dengan sigap mengindari semua ledakan ranjau yang baru saja mereka Injak. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali Erza dan Natsu terkena ledakan ranjau sihir.

"Sial.. bahkan musuh memasang Ranjau sihir.. Natsu lihat langkahmu !"

"Ayo keluarlah kau ! kau pikir aku tidak bisa mencium baumu Hah !?" Teriak Natsu

"oh ? jadi Magic Mine ku tidak bisa menjatuhkan mereka ya.. " Kata Lyold yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik batu besar didekat mereka.

"Aku akan bersembunyi disini... paling tidak salah satu dari mereka harus aku jatuhkan dulu" Kata Lyold

"dasar pengecut.." Kata Natsu, mendengar itu Lyold segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Membuat Erza sedikit heran _'Orang ini keluar hanya karena dikatain begitu ? Idiot, sama seperti Natsu..'_

"Siapa yang kau panggil pengecut hah ? sialan kau, mau _mencicipi _Lightning Bolt ku lagi hah ?"

"Dasar.. Erza.. serahkan yang ini padaku, jangan ikut campur"

"Natsu.."

"yaw.. sepertinya Kepalamu sudah terbakar hah ?"Ledek Lyold.

"Terbakar ? jangan bercanda.. satu-satunya yang akan terbakar adalah kau"

"Erza, lebih naik kau cari Gray sana, aku mencium baunya disekitar sini" Kata Natsu

"hahaha kenapa harus dicari.. dia ada di.. belakangmu !"

Tiba-tiba saja Gray muncul dari belakang menyerang mereka dengan pedang Es. Natsu dan Erza membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Gray..!" Kata Natsu setelah berhasil menghindari serangan Gray

Jellal dan Lucy masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh.

"Lucy, jangan lengah.. kita tidak tau jika mereka sedang mengawasi kita" kata Jellal

"..Aku tau, aku tidaklah selemah yang kau pikir" jawab Lucy, Jellal sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian menyadari bahwa Lucy sudah mengatasi ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu Lucy, kekuatanmu sangat luar biasa" kata Jellal sedikit memuji

"hahaha tidak banyak orang yang bilang begitu.." Kata Lucy dengan muka yang sedikit memerah karena malu, baru Jellal akan mengatakan sesuatu.. tiba-tiba saja muncul tembakan laser mengarah kepada mereka.

'_shit'_ Jellal dengan cepat segera mengaktifkan _meteor _nya, dengan kecepatan luar biasa Jellal segera melesat menangkis tembakan itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi.." kata Lucy yang baru sadar mereka diserang. Tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dari Reruntuhan beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Heavenly Body Magic memang merepotkan ya.. padahal tembakanku sudah pas" kata Dios.

"Dios.. ayo kita akhiri semua ini !" kata Jellal yang langsung melesat kearah Dios, mereka berdua saling beradu pukulan dan tendangan, Lucy yang sepertinya Diabaikan oleh musuh tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Diraihnya Kunci Leo.

"Aku memanggilmu Loke !" setelah melakukan Sihir summon seperti biasa, Akhirnya Celestial spirit Leo muncul.

"Ah akhirnyaa Tuan Putri memangilku !" Kata Loke sambil mencoba memeluk Lucy, sebelum akhirnya kena _'Lucy-Kick'_

"Uh.. bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Loke ! kita sedang ada di medan pertempuran, kau tau" kata Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Ah maaf-maaf aku hanya terlalu senang" kata Loke sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat jatuh karena tendangan Lucy.

"sudahlah ! cepat kau bantu Jellal sana" Lucy memerintah

"Oke..oke, Summon aku lagi jika kau mau tidur, akan kubacakan cerita romance" kata Loke sambil menyiapkan sihir Regulusnya, Lucy mendengus kesal .setelah cahaya terang sudah terkumpul di kepalan tangannya, Lokepun maju menyerang.

"Regulus Impact !" teriak Loke sambil melesat kearah Dios, Dios yang terlambat menyadari serangan Loke, mendapat Pukulan telak di muka dengan pukulan Regulus Loke Membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

"Loke.. jadi Lucy memanggilmu" Kata Jellal, Loke hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menyeringai.

Sementara Natsu sedang sibuk berkelahi dengan Lyold, Erza tengah mempersiapkan dirinya.. untuk melawan Gray yang sudah bersiap menyerang. _'aku sudah memperisapkan semuanya..'_

"Kali ini.. aku benar-benar akan melumpuhkanmu Gray !" Gray hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong

"Requip : Flame empress Armor !" Erza segera mengubah armornya. Secara bersamaan mereka saling maju menyerang, adu senjatapun tak bisa terelakkan.

Perlahan-lahan Erza berhasil mencairkan pedang Es Gray dengan pedangnya, setelah cukup lama berduel akhirnya Erza mendapat Celah untuk meyerang...tapi keraguan lagi-lagi mulai menyelimuti hatinya..

Melihat Erza lengah Gray segera menyerang Erza, Erza dengan Refleknya segera menghindari serangan Es Gray. Erza jadi semakin hilang konsentrasi sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu.

'_kalian hanya melawan Cangkang kosong...'_

Teringat perkataan Jellal waktu itu menghapus semua keraguan dalam diri Erza _'ya.. fisiknya memnag Gray tapi hatinya tidak ada disana...' _, Erza segera mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat mencoba mendapatkan celah kembali.

"GRAY !" teriak Erza sambil melesatkan pukulan yang sangat keras ke pipi Gray membuatnya terdorong sangat Jauh.

Natsu yang melihat Erza memukul Gray menyeringai senang

"Bagus Erza ! Hajar saja Idiot itu !" Kata Natsu kegirangan

"hmph ! ini baru pemanasan !" kata Erza yang melihat Gray sudah kembali bangkit.

"Ayo maju Gray !"

_**Bersambung...**_

Akhirnya selesai juga T_T , saking sibuknya sampe kelewat _**GRAYZA WEEK !**_, dammnnn padahal hari penting itu sekali setahun lagi,minggu ini Surganya GrayZa kali ya karena banyak FanArt dan Fanfic soal mereka wkwkw , btw banyak possible pairing baru yang muncul kayak Jelu, Laxanna , Lolu(im not sure..).

Next Chapter focus on Gray vs Erza dan kebangkitan Hyperion, Next chapter Gray balik jadi Gray yang idiot loh hahahaha :-3

Buat yang udah Review I LOVE YOUU ALLL *LoL* , apalagi yang kasih aku masukan-masukan Pairing sama Story.. kalian membantu aku mengatasi Writer Block T_T, Btw Sorry buat yang masukanya belum bisa dimuat(jika dimuat semua bakal _Clash_).. mungkin dilain kesempatan Maaf banget ya..

Silent Reader.. Review Please~ ^_^


	11. Fierce Battle

Chapter 11

-15:30-

_CRING ! CRING !_

Bunyi senjata yang saling beradu terdengar di area pertempuran. Rapier milik Erza beradu dengan pedang Es Gray, keduanya berbenturan keras walau pedang Gray terbuat dari Es ketajaman dan kekuatanya tidak kalah dengan pedang baja, membuat Erza sulit untuk menghancurkanya.

"Sial.. dia tangguh" Erza mulai kehabisan tenaga, nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat membasahi tubuhnya sementara Gray, walaupun beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah memar-memar karena serangan Erza dia masih tetap berdiri kokoh, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan dan kesakitan.

Gray kembali menyerang kali ini Erza mengubah Armornya kembali _"Requip : Heaven Wheel Armor !"_. setelah berubah Erza melesat terbang ke udara jauh dari jangkauan Ice Bringer Gray, Erza segera melakukan serangan balasan dengan menembakkan puluhan pedang kearah hanya berdiri menunggu sambil memperkirakan dimana pedang-pedang itu akan mengarah, dengan lincah Gray menghindar dan menangkis semua pedang Erza.

"apakah dia tidak lelah sama sekali ? itu berarti aku harus melumpuhkanya dalam sekali serang ya ? merepotkan sekali !" Erza segera melesat kearah Gray dengan pedang terhunus di kedua tanganya.

Natsu dan Lyold masih bertempur, kobaran api dan Ledakan dimana-mana dengan kekuatan yang sanggup menghancurkan medan pertempuran mereka. Baju yang mereka kenakan sudah robek-robek dan hangus tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi luka.

'hah.. hah.. lumayan bocah api.. lumayan.." kata Lyold terengah-engah

"*Cough* hehehe.. aku belum selesai.. bersiaplah untuk ronde dua.." Kata Natsu sambil menyeringai

"..Bocah api.. Jangan sombong dulu kau !" Lyold maju menyerang, mereka saling bertukar pukulan dan tendangan. Gerekan mereka sangat cepat walau tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi luka, seolah luka-luka itu bukan masalah bagi mereka.

"Rain Bullet !" Lyold menembakkan puluhan peluru kearah Natsu, natsu menghindar dengan melompat dan bermanuver di udara, tak ingin membunag waktu Natsu segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap menggunakan Raungan Naganya

"Karyuu no Hoko !" Natsu menyemburkan apinya memaksa Lyold untuk menghindar menjauhi jangkauan api Natsu. Begitu api Natsu mulai meredup Lyold segera melakukan serangan balasan.

"Lighting Bolt !" Lyold mengeluarkan ledakan petirnya, Petir menyambar dari segala arah dalam radius ledakan, sadar jika dia tidak sempat keluar dari area ledakan Natsu mencoba bertahan dengan mengeluarkan _'Lightning Flame Mode_ nya'.

"Ah.. rupanya kau punya sedikit petir hah ?" tanpa menjawab, Natsu segera melesat meyerang Lyold. Dengan mode ini Natsu dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia dapat menghindari semua seragan Lyold dan mendaratkan pukulan dan tendangan keras kepada Lyold.

"Ugh.. anak ini penuh dengan kejutan.." Kata Lyold yang sedang menjauh beberapa meter dari Natsu,Lyold sadar jika tidak ada kesempatan jika dia melakukan pertempuran jarak dekat dengan Mode baru Natsu.

"apa kau sudah merasakan seberapa panasanya pukulanku huh ?" kata Natsu

"hmph sepertinya ledakan selevel ini tidak bisa menghancurkanmu, aku masih punya yang lebih besar lagi"

"Keluarkan semua yang kau punya ! kita lihat siapa yang terbaik diantara kita !" kata Natsu

"Ledakan planet.. Haaa !" tubuh Lyold mulai memancarkan aura bercahaya,kedua tanganya diangkat keatas(pose Genki dama Goku) , perlahan-lahan terbentuklah bola Putih yang semakin membesar di atas telapak tanganya, Natsu sedikit tercengang melihatnya _'apa-apaan bola sihir sebesar itu..!?'_

"Big Bang !" teriak Lyold disusul dengan membesarnya bola itu secara masif menciptakan ledakan luar biasa menjebak Natsu dan Lyold sendiri kedalam ledakan.

_KA-BOOOM !_

Ledakkanya sangat besar, sampai-sampai meluluh lantakkan setengah kota, Erza berlindung di diantara sayap-sayapnya yang kini sudah rusak sementara Gray sedang berlindung dalam Barrier Es yang sudah setengah hancur.

"Ledakannya.. sampai kesini" Erza benar-benar tidak menyangka musuh memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, Erza melihat kearah Gray, tampaknya Barrier Esnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan ledakan besar itu, Lengan kiri Gray terkena luka bakar yang sangat parah. Meski begitu, tidak tampak ekspresi kesakitan dari wajahnya.

"Ternyata barriermu lemah terhadap panas huh..? tidak heran kau tidak pernah mengunakan benda itu saat melawan Natsu" Kata Erza.

"..." Gray bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi, kali ini dia menembakkan es-es runcing kearah Erza

"Ice-Make: Lance ya ? rasanya beda jika kau tidak meneriakkanya seperti biasa"

Tempat pertarungan Natsu dan Lyold pun kini sudah menjadi kawah raksasa, hanya ada Lyold _seorang diri _berdiri dengan Tegak ditengah-tengah area pertempuran, Lyold tersenyum puas melihat kehancuran yang dia perbuat.

"Cih ..terpaksa Harus menggunakan salah satu sihir terkuatku hanya untuk melenyapkan bocah itu"

"Yaaa paling tidak.. akhirnya dia mati" sambung Lyold

_CRACK !_

Sebuah tangan muncul menembus reruntuhan, Lyold melihatnya dengan terkejut, giginya gemeretak tanganya mengepal keras _'Don't Tell me.. '_

"..Setelah ledakan yang spektakuler itu... Bagaimana kau _MASIH HIDUP SIALAN_ !" teriak Lyold marah, akhirnya tubuh Natsu dapat keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam reruntuhan. Walau sebenarnya kondisinya sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

"..Aku.. belum.. menyerah.." kata Natsu sebelum akhirnya roboh, Lyold dengan hati-hati berjalan mendekati tubuh Natsu yang tergeletak tak bergerak di tanah.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras.. jika mau mati, mati saja dengan tenang !"kata Lyold yang kini berada di depan tubuh Natsu, Lyold mengamati tubuh Dragonslayer itu, penuh luka dan memar, matanya masih terpejam, diinjaknya kepala Natsu dengan kasar sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Hmph Dragonslyer.. aku dengar sebagaian dari mereka benar-benar di besarkan oleh seekor Naga,menurut informasi yang aku terima, kau adalah dragonslayer generasi pertama kan? jadi kemana Nagamu huh ? apa kau membunuhnya ?" kata Lyold masih menginjak kepala Natsu, seolah mendengar apa yang Lyold katakan jari Natsu begerak.

"apa benar sihir _pembunuh Naga _selemah ini.. hah kalau memang begitu aku bisa saja membantai semua Naga dengan sihirku ini, aku bertaruh Nagamu itu pasti sangat Lem-"

_GRAB !_

"eh-" Lyold melihat kebawah, tangan Natsu kini tengah mencengram kaki Lyold dengan kuat. Mata Natsu yang sebelumnya tertutup kini terbuka-menampakkan Ekspresi kemarahan Luar biasa..

Natsu melepaskan cengramanya tiba-tiba membuat Lyold kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, sementara Natsu kini tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang penuh api kemarahan..

"Jangan pernah menghina Igneel..." kata Natsu geram, Natsu tidak terima seseorang menghina Naganya, Igneel, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _Father Figure _dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki-selain Fairy Tail tentunya.

"Brengsek !" teriak Natsu seraya memberi Bogem penuh api tepat ke pipi Lyold, Lyold yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Cih.. darimana kau dapat kekuatanmu it-" belum selesai Lyold berkomentar, Natsu sudah berdiri dihadapnya menyiapkan satu lagi pukulan penuh apinya.

"Karyuu No.."

"Shit !"

"Tekken !" Natsu melesatkan pukulan '_Flame Dragon Iron Fist_ Nya' dengan sekuat tenaga . Lyold tak kuasa menahan serangan Natsu, tubuhnya terhempas menghantam reruntuhan dengan keras

"S..sial..Kau !" pandangan Lyold mulai gelap..

Loke, Lucy dan Jellal masih bertarung melawan Dios, serangan Kombinasi Loke dan Lucy serta gempuran Heavenly Body Magic dari Jellal membuat Dios kewalahan.

"...Tch, mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan jumlah mereka..." kata Dios

"Jumlah tidaklah masalah, yang penting kita menang, benar kan Hime-sama~" kata Loke dengan _Gombal mode_-nya

"Terserah.. seharusnya tadi mensummon Capricorn saja, kau terlalu banyak bicara Loke.." kata Lucy, Dios kembali maju menyerang kali ini menggunakan _Dark Gravity _, Sihir yang membuat musuh tertekan oleh gaya Gravitasi.

"Uh ! kenapa badanku jadi berat digerakkan.." Kata Lucy yang sudah terkena efek sihir Dios begitu juga Loke dan Jellal. melihat Musuh kesulitan bergerak Dios segera melesat, memberikan beberapa pukulan pada Loke dan Jellal.. sebelum akhirnya bersiap untuk menyerang Lucy.

"..Apa kau pikir aku tidak memukul wanita ?" kata Dios sambil melesatkan pukulan, Lucy menutup matanya bersiap merasakan pukulan Dios, Tapi..

_PAK !_

Jellal, yang sudah dalam Mode meteornya sudah berdiri di depan Lucy, menghentikan Pukulan Dios.

"Kau benar-benar Brengsek.. " Kata Jellal dengan Nada rendah yang menyeramkan, lalu mengandalkan kecepatan Meteor Cloak nya, Jellal memberikan Uppercut keras tepat ke rahang Dios membuatnya melesat ke udara.

Loke yang sudah bangkit segera melompat menyerang Dios yang sedang tak berdaya

"Kau melanggar kode etik pria.. Pria tidak boleh memukul _Wanita Cantik _Bodoh ! " kata Loke sambil menendang Dios dengan sangat keras. Jellal melihat Loke dan Dios masih bertarung, tidak ingin ikut campur dia memilih melindungi Lucy

"Lucy, tetap dibelakangku sampai kekuatanmu kembali" Jellal tau,sihir _Dark Gravity _juga menekan kekuatan lawan dan merusak aliran energy sihir, Lucy tidak memiliki Meteor Cloak atau Light Magic seperti Loke dan Jellal, Lucy tidak mempunyai apapun untuk melindungi Tubuhnya dari efek _Dark Gravity_

"um..makasih,tapi..."

"Aku tau kau kuat, tapi orang kuat seperti Erza dan Natsu kadang juga perlu dilingungi kan ?"

"!"perkataan Jellal tepat seperti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Lucy, _'apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku ?'_ Lucy _speechless _tidak bisa menjawab.

"ada saatnya dimana orang kuat juga membutuhkan bantuan.. seperti disaat seperti ini, tenang saja nanti juga akan ada kesempatan buatmu untuk _membalas, _tapi untuk sekarang... cukup istirahat dan stabilkan energimu, jangan sampai Loke tertarik ke Dunia Spirit" mendengar semua perkataan Logis Jellal membuat Lucy mempercayai keputusan Jellal

'_dia tidak menganggapku lemah, dia hanya mencoba membantu kan ?' _,

dan juga ada sedikit perasaan _Aneh _yang mengesek dihatinya seolah ingin meluap keluar. Apapun itu, bukan waktunya mencari tau kan ? kita sedang berada dimedan pertempuran !

"..um.. makasih, kau orang pertama yang menghargai _kekuatanku _setinggi itu" kata Lucy

"teman-temanmu hanya belum melihat saja, kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Stellar mage-kau... kekuatan tak terbatas itulah kekuatanmu" kata Jellal

"...?"

"..."

"Dark Extinction !"

"Hime-sama !"

"!"

_CRAK ! PYARRR !_

Erza menghancurkan Es yang tengah membekukan separuh tubuhnya dengan susah payah, tenaganya sudah mulai habis.

"... gerakanku mulai melambat" kata Erza, sementara Gray sudah bersiap melepaskan sihirnya lagi.

"...!" Gray melemparkan tombak Es kearah Erza, Erza mencoba menghindar tapi tangan dan kaki kirinya yang baru saja membeku masih sulit digerakkan '_oh Crap..' _, melihat tombak besar Gray semakin mendekat Erza hanya bisa memajamkan matanya berharap tombak itu tidak akan pernah sampai padanya.

_WHUSHH !_

Erza membuka matanya, Tombak Gray meleset dan hanya mengores sedikit pipi Erza, Erza memegang pipinya dengan gemetar mengusap darah yang mengalir keluar.

'_jika saja seranganya tidak meleset kepalaku pasti akan hancur... dibunuh oleh Gray ? ayolah itu tudak lucu sama sekali'_

"Requip : Adamantum Armor" Erza mengubah armornya-untuk yang terakhir , Erza sudah kehabisan sihir, dia hanya bisa mensummon Armor sekali lagi, maka Erza memutuskan untuk menggunakan adamantum Armor, Armor dengan pertahanan terkuat yang pasti akan sulit dihancurkan.

"Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menyerang.. nasibku sekarang bergantung pada seberapa lama Armor ini bisa bertahan dari seranganmu.. Gray" Erza mulai menyiapkan kedua Perisai besar yang ada di bahunya untuk menagkis serangan Gray selanjutnya.

"Lucy !" Jellal dengan cepat meraih tangan Lucy dan menariknya menghindari serangan Dios

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja !" teriak loke

"..ya Lucy baik-baik saja" kata Jellal, sementara Lucy masih bengong, Otaknya sedang _Loading _.

"S-serangan apa itu.." kata Lucy, semua benda yang dilalui sinar hitam tadi lenyap tak bersisa.

"lagi-lagi Jellal mengacau.. kalau saja kau terlambat sedikit saja, wanita itu pasti sudah lenyap tak bersisa" kata Dios

"Dios, sihir ini.. _True Dark Magic_..? "

"Fufufu.. Dark Extinction, salah satu _True Dark Magic _yang berhasil aku kuasai, serangan ini tak terhentikan apapun yang mengenainya akan Lenyap"

"!?"

" _Kegelapan menelan segalanya _kau mengerti ?" kata Dios

"Tch, true Dark magic.. bahkan dengan meteor ku tidak akan cukup untuk menangkis seranganya..."

"Dark Extinction !" kata Dios, sinar berwarna hitam pekat melesat dari tanganya mengarah pada Jellal dan Lucy, dengancepat Jellal meraih Lucy, mengendongnya ala _Bridal Style _sambil menghindari serangan Dios yang begitu cepat

'_sedikit saja terkena, akan sangat berbahaya..._ _aku juga harus memastikan Lucy tidak terkena sedikitpun'_

"Jellal, turunkan aku.." kata Lucy, melihat Jellal yang sudah kewalahan, mengindari tembakan super cepat Dios sambil membawanya... pasti Jellal benar-benar kerepotan.

"jangan bodoh, kecepatan penyihir biasa tidak akan sanggup menghindari Dark magicnya"

"tapi..!"

"Sudah diam saja ! kau menggangu konsentrasiku" bentak Jellal, Lucy hanya diam menudukkan kepala sambil mengigit bibirnya, _seperti anak kecil yang baru dimarahi ayahnya, begitulah kira-kira perasaan Lucy sekarang._

"Oh Damn !"

"Jellal !" Meteor Cloak yang menyelimutinya mendadak Lenyap, posisi Jellal dan Lucy yang masih mengambang diudara menyulitkan mereka untuk menghindar

"Sasaran empuk.." kata Dios sambil mengarahkan sihirnya, "Dark extinction !"sepersekian detik sihir Dios melesat tepat kearah Jellal dan Lucy, Lucy menutup matanya dan mengeratkan peganganya pada Jellal sementara Jellal masih berusaha meng-Cast apapun sihir yang bisa dia keluarkan sekarang. _'tidak akan sempat !'_

"Regulus Blast"

Mengejutkan, Loke menepis serangan yang _seharusnya-unstoppable-itu _Tanpa terluka sedikitpun, semua orang terkejut, Jellal, Lucy dan tentu saja Dios yang seolah tak percaya.

"B-bagaimana bisa, t-tidak mungkin..!" Dios terlihat shock, sikap cool nya mendadak hilang berganti kepanikan.

"Loke ? bagaimana kau melakukanya ?" kata Jellal yang baru saja menurunkan Lucy

"hmph, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.. berhenti pegang-pegang Hime-sama ku !.. asal kau tau Hanya akulah Knight in Shining Armornya ! kata Loke menyeringai

"hentikan itu kau menyebalkan,lebih baik kau jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi.. sepertinya musuh kita juga meminta penjelasan" kata Lucy menunjuk kearah Dios yang masih dalam _Shock State_

"Sepertinya.. Sihirnya memang tidak dapat ditangkis oleh hampir semua jenis sihir di dunia, tapi.. sayang sekali, sihir Kegelapanmu lemah terhadap Light Magic-Powerful Light Magic dari Spirit Leo.. Regulus, benar ? " kata Loke sambil menyeringai bangga

"Bagaimana kau tau soal itu ?" kata Jellal

"haha aku juga baru tau, tadi itu hanya refleku untuk melindungi Hime-sama saja" Dios yang tidak percaya jurus terkuatnya dapat dihentikan oleh seorang Celestial spirit menjadi sangat marah.

"Aku tidak Percaya ! Coba sekali lagi !" Dios menembakkan Dark Extinction nya lagi hanya untuk ditangkis Loke

"Dimanapun kegelapan berada.. selalu ada cahaya yang akan menyinarinya" Loke maju menyerang, bertempuran hand to hand kembali terjadi, _putih dan Hitam, Gelap dan Terang _itulah yang terlihat saat mereka saling bertukar serangan dengan cepat

"Lion Brilliant !" Loke mengelurakan semua sihirnya yang terisia untuk meng-Cast, Light magic terkuatnya, cahaya terang Keluar dari tubuh Loke menyapu semua kegelapan yang terisasa dari Dios. Cahayanya semakin Terang membutakan mata Lucy dan Jellal.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa" teriak Lucy sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tanganya.

Perlahan, cahaya Loke mulai menghilang. Lucy dan Jellal akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dimana Dios ? apa kau berhasil" kata Jellal

"Cukup berhasil.. tapi sepertinya sihirku tidak cukup untuk menghabisinya" kata Loke sambil menunjuk Dios yang kini telah berubah Wujud. Semua kulitnya menghitam,rambutnya memanjang, matanya menyala merah, seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti aura Hitam.

'_Tartarus.. pasti mereka menjadikan Dios sebagai tikus percobaan' _batin Jellal, Dios mengaum keras, layaknya binatang Buas. Loke yang sudah kehabisan sihir tidak bisa melakukan apapun

"perubahan wujud manusia menjadi Iblis.. ini gawat,Lucy !"

"hu-uh Y-ya ! " Lucy tampak ketakutan melihat monster itu

" Biar aku yang urus Lucy, larilah !" kata Jellal yang kembali mengaktifkan Heavenly body Magic nya. Jellal memulai seranganya ,ternyata Kecepatan monster itu melebihi Jellal, tak butuh waktu lama Jellal sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan Devil-Dios. Lucy hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apupun, Lucy harus mengakui kekuatanya jauh dibawah mereka, jika dia membantu dia hanya akan mempersulit keadaan

"Hime-sama..." Loke juga sudah sampai batasnya.

"Loke.. katakan apa yang harus kulakukan..!" kata Lucy sedikit panik

"..Anda mempunyai kekuatan.. yang dapat mengalahkanya, sebuah Cahaya.. cahaya harapan" kata Loke yang perlahan mulai menghilang, _'apa yang dia maksud..'_

".._Urano Metria ?" _kata Lucy, Loke hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya

"Cahaya yang Kau berikan.. akan menghapus kegelapan dan menjadi cahaya Harapan, mari kita tunjukkan kekuatan Celestial Mage yang sesungguhnya Hime-sama.. aku akan terus bersamamu !" kata Loke sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

'_Loke benar.. aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk bisa mengakhiri semua ini..'_ Lucy mengambil salah satu Kuncinya

"..Open Gate ! Gemini !" Lucy mensummon Gemini, seolah mengerti situasi Gemini langsung merubah dirinya menjadi duplikat Lucy

"Kapanpun anda siap Lucy-sama" Kata Gemini mengulurkan Tanganya

'_Jellal.. akan kutunjukkan padamu, bahwa aku juga bisa diandalkan, kali ini akulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu'_

Lucy menyambut tangan Gemini, mengenggamnya erat. mereka berdua segera menyesuaikan posisi dan mensingkronasi sihir mereka

"Jellal !" teriak Lucy, Jellal yang baru saja menghindari serangan langsung menoleh kearah Lucy dan Gemini,melihat mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan sebuah sihir. , _'Sihir itu.. jangan-jangan..'_ Jellal mengenali sihir itu, sihir yang sama yang Lucy keluarkan di saat _Daimatou Enbu._

"sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi sihirku akan siap, bisakah kau menahanya!" kata Lucy, Jellal yang semula bengong kini tersenyum, _'Itulah mengapa.. aku menyebutmu kuat'_

"serahkan padaku.. akan ku tahan selama mungkin" Jellal Segera menggunakan kedua tanganya untuk membentuk Formasi 7 bintang. Cahaya kuning muncul dari dalam tanah membentuk 7 pilar yang menjulang ke langit menjebak Devil-Dios didalmnya

"7 stars of Judgement ! Grand Chariot !" pilar-pilar cahaya turun dari langit menghantam Devil-Dios, serangan Jellal berhasil membuat Devil-Dios _Stunned_

"Lucy !"

Lucy sudah selesai mempersiapkan sihir Urano Metria nya dan mulai mengucapkan mantranya

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..."_

"_All stars, Far and Wide..."_

"_Show me Thy appearance..."_

"_With such a shine..."_

"_Oh Tetrabiblos..."_

"_I am the ruler of the Stars..."_

"_Aspect Become Complete..."_

"_Open thy Malevolent Gate..."_

"_Oh 88 Stars of the Heaven..."_

"_Shine !"_

"_Urano Metria !"_

Tubuh memancarkan sinar Terang Luar Biasa,Konstelasi dari 88 bintang-bintang dari alam semesta memproyeksikan diri mengelilingi Lucy, memberikanya kekuatan bintang dari seluruh alam semesta, Jellal terlihat takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Sihir ini tidak sama seperti yang aku punya.. ini lebih Kuat" kata Jellal

"GRRR GRAAAHHH !" devil-Dios mengaum keras.

Lucy akhirnya dapat MenCast Urano Metria nya, tidak ingin buang waktu Lucy segera mengarahkanya ke Devil-Dios. _'This is For My Friend, My Team, my Spirit.. For Gray.. and For Jellal'_,

_BLAST !_

Tubuh Devil-Dios terhempas keudara, terjebak diantara bintang-bintang dari alam semesta, menghancurkan semua sihirnya yang tersisa. Tubuh Dios perlahan kembali ke wujudnya semula.

"Hmph.. sepertinya aku... memang... b..bukan.. i..iblis"kata Dios terbata-bata, sebelum akhirnya jatuh rebah di tanah tak bernafas..

"J-jellal aku.. aku melakukanya.." kata Lucy seakan tak percaya

"kerja bagus Lucy"kata Jellal yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Lucy

"karena tugasku sudah selasai Ijinkan aku untuk pergi Lucy-sama , anda harus menghemat sihir anda yang masih tersisa" kata Gemini

"ya.. terimakasih Gemini, aku tidak bisa melakukanya tanpamu, dan sampaikan trimakasihku untuk Loke juga" kata Lucy

"ya pasti , Jaga diri anda" kata Gemini sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang

"Ugh..." Tiba-tiba saja Lucy merasakan pusing di kepalanya, pandanganya mulai memburam..

'_kenapa mendadak pusing begini.. apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri'_

kesadaranya mulai memudar ,lututnya bergetar seakan tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan

_GRAB !_

Jellal berhasil menagkap tubuh Lucy sebelum benar-benar terjatuh ketanah, Jellal mengamati keadaan Lucy yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

'_kelihatanyaTenaga dan Sihirnya sudah terkuras habis.. sihir yang luar biasa tapi memerlukan energy sihir yang sangat banyak, sekarang aku mengerti.. mengapa kau menggunakanya disaat benar-benar terdesak saja'_

"kau sudah melakukan hal Luar biasa hari ini, Istirahatlah Lucy.. biar aku yang urus sisanya" kata Jellal

-16:30-

Selvan sedang berjalan menysuri sebuah ruang rahasia yang dia temukan saat sedang mencari _Buruan-nya _, dalam lorong yang gelap itu akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ruangan berisi buku-buku dan Artefak kuno.(ala mesir )

"ini !" Selvan mengambil salah satu buku yang masih terbuka diatas meja, meniup debu tebal yang menyelimutinya kemudian membacanya dengan seksama. Senyumnya kian melebar setelah membaca paragraf demi paragraft isi dari buku tua itu.

"Hehehehe Hyperion.. saatnya untuk kau bangun" kata Selvan seraya menutup buku itu kembali.

Erza sudah tak berdaya,Armornya sudah tak utuh lagi.. kedua Perisai besar adamantum nya sudah hancur berserakan di tanah, Helm nya hanya tersisa setengah, Erza hanya bertahan tak bisa melawan.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang bisa aku lakukan,huh ?" kata Erza yang kini berlutut ditanah, tak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk berdiri. Gray yang dari tadi menyerangnya tanpa ampun kini sedang berjalan menghampiri Erza..

Erza hanya bisa melihat tak bisa berbuat apapun, melihat Gray menghampirinya dengan pedang Excalibur Es nya yang terus mengesek di tanah membuat bulu kuduk Erza berdiri.'_Is he Trying to act like Jason Voorhees or Freedy Krueger ?'_

Dihadapan Erza, Gray sudah bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya tetap tanpa Ekspresi

"Gray..." kata Erza, Gray hanya diam.. tidak langsung menghujamkan pedang tajamnya ke leher Erza, seolah ingin mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir dari Erza.

"setelah semua yang kita lalui.. dari saat hanya ada kita berdua sebagai Tim" Erza teringat masa kecilnya saat hanya ada dia dan Gray sebagai Team walau kadang Cana dan Mira akan bergabung.

"sampai Natsu.. kemudian Lucy dan Wendy bergabung dalam Tim kita" ingatanya kembali dimasa-masa saat Natsu bergabung dalam Tim sekaligus menjadi Rival Gray, kemudian Lucy dan Wendy yang menyusul beberapa tahun setelahnya.

"..aku telah menjalani hari-hari yang sangat menyenangkan,menjadi S-calss, berlagak kuat dihadapan semua orang hingga mendapat julukan Titania.. sampai disegani Teman maupun Lawan, suka menyiksa kalian yang sudah kelewat Idiot, memakan Kue buatan Mira, mengoleksi Armor dari Reward misi, dan tentu saja menjalin sebuah _persahabatan..._"

"..semua waktu yang kuhabiskan di Guild bersama teman-teman-bersamamu, berhasil membangkitkan semangat Hidupku yang sempat menghilang" masa lalu kelam, Orang tuanya dibunuh, dipekerjakan secara paksa di Menara Surga, kehilangan teman-teman dan orang yang dianggapnya layaknya ayah, sempat membuat Erza kehilangan alasan untuk Hidup. Sampai akhirnya bertemu Fairy Tail.. bertemu Gray..

"Gray.. kau yang memberikanku alasan untuk tetap hidup, dan sekarang.. jika kau mengiginkan nyawaku, aku akan memberikanya dengan senang hati.." air mata Erza akhirnya tumpah, mengalir melewati pipinya sebelum akhirnya menetes jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku masih hidup, Setelah semua musuh yang kita hadapi .. itu karena aku tidak akan rela mati ditangan kotor mereka " Wajah-wajah bengis seperti Erigor, Jose, Azuma, dan Hades terlintas di pikiranya

"Tapi kali ini... Aku senang"

"Aku senang... mati di tangan sahabatku sendiri !" kata Erza sambil tersenyum menatap mata dingin Gray dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Gray.." Erza menutup matanya bersiap menghadapi kematian, meski begitu hatinya merasa tenang tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun, Gray yang seolah tau jika Erza sudah tidak ingin berbicara lagi, segera mempersiapkan pedangnya..

Diarahkanya pedang itu keleher Erza, tanpa menunggu lagi Gray segera menghujamkan pedangnya..

'_Farewell.. Fairy Tail'_

_JLEB !_

_**Bersambung...**_

Maaf yaaa update lama.. Lagi selesai Ospek ini hahaha, akhirnya saya kuliah Juga yay .. -_-

WTF moment ! did Gray Kill Erza ? nggak ada yang tau sebelum Chapter depan hehehe, btw karena takut kepanjangan jadi Gray masih belum sadar di Chapter ini, Next Chapter For sure !, daaan Lucy akhirnya punya Badass Momentnya sendiri ! pengenya Hyperion dimunculkan di chapter ini tapi sayang udah terlalu panjang.. soo dua Chapter lagi buat mengakhiri Arc ini. oww ya yang request Lories(**AquariusGirl **kan?) maaf yaaa nggak bisa dimunculin sekarang, soalnya aku nggak bisa bikin Reason buat Aries untuk keluar.. kalaupun dia keluar dia kan nggak kuat-kuat amat beda sama Gemini yang masih ada gunanya.. emm mungkin di Chapter kedepan bisalah disisipin Lories, tapi nggak saat keadaan hampir Klimaks gini yaa.. tunggu aja ntar juga ada Chapter nyantai kayak di depan-depan, sambil nunggu Mira dapat peran lagi (masih mikir ini ! apa yang bisa dia lakuin sekarang selain Galau !).. Next chapter Magic Council akhirnya nongol bersama Wendy dan Meredy, Makarov juga ada, suasana Fairy Tail juga akan disorot di Chapter depan, terutama reaksi Mira mendengar kabar dari Makarov hahaha. :-3

Okee, next Chapter minggu depan(maybe -_-)

Yang udah review thanks, apalagi yang belain-belain Review padahal nggak punya FF ID (T_T terharu ) atau mungkin mereka punya tapi nggak login.. atau malu kenalan sama Author hehehehe Just Kidding

_Silent Reader ! aku ingin dengar apa kata hatimu soal Fic ini, Review ya !_


	12. Never Breaking Apart

Chapter 12

_JLEB !_

Serpihan Es tajam bagaikan pedang menancap menembus tubuh Wanita itu, Darah mengalir bagaikan sebuah sumber mata air, sebelum akhirnya Es itu membekukkan sisa darah yang masih mengalir.

Tanpa suara, Wanita itu merasakan sakit luar biasa tapi mulutnya menolak untuk menjerit kesakitan.. seolah Es itu hanyalah _Ilusi _, ya, wanita itu..

_Idamaria.._

Erza merasa aneh, matanya masih terpejam menunggu rasa sakit dan dinginya pedang Es Gray menembus lehernya.. tapi tidak merasakan apapun,

'_apa mungkin seranganya meleset... sedekat itu ?'_

'_apakah Gray menghentikan seranganya..?'_

'_apakah seseorang datang menolong disaat aku menutup mataku ?'_

_Atau..._

'_apakah pedangnya sangat tajam dan cepat hingga aku tidak merasakan apapun ?'_

'_apakah rasa sakit dihati mengalahkan sakitnya tusukan sebuah pedang ?'_

'_apakah rohku sudah meninggalkan jasad dan sedang terbang ke nirwana sekarang?'_

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itulah yang kini ada di kepala sang Titania. perahan Erza memberanikan diri membuka matanya, bersiap menerima segala kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya, Erza melihat...

Pedang Es Gray berhenti.. berada 1 inci dari lehernya,_sangat dekat... _bahkan Erza sekarang bisa merasakan dingin dari pedang Es Gray, tinggalk sedikit lagi pedang itu akan menyentuh kulitnya, _tapi kenapa berhenti ?_

Merasa sedikit mengerti Erza mendongak mencoba membaca raut wajah Gray berharap temanya _ada disana_, Harapan Erza kandas saat melihat Ekspresi Stoic dari sang Ice-mage, masih dingin seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun Erza bisa melihat sedikit perubahan dari matanya, yang sekarang tidak _se kosong _tadi.

"Gray.. apa kau disana ?"

Setelah menyembunyikan dirinya di atas bukit di pinggiran kota sambil mengontrol _boneka _nya, Idamaria tidak mengira jika dirinya terkena serangan secara Langsung, _Apa yang dia pikir Ilusi ternyata Nyata_, setelah dia merasakan sakit dan Dingin Luar biasa dari Es runcing yang masih menancap di pinggung sampai menembus dadanya.

_Tap..tap..tap..._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, diikuti Hawa dingin menusuk, Idamaria tidak asing dengan suasana seperti ini.. Kemunculan disertai turunya suhu udara secara Drastis, hanya satu orang yang dia ketahui mampu melakukan itu, _It was Him..._

"Hmm,Oh kau masih hidup ? padahal Es itu menancap tepat menghancurkan sebagian besar titik vitalmu" kata orang Itu sembari berjalan santai menghampiri Idamaria.

"yah terserahlah, dengan jantung dan paru-parumu yang sudah hancur serta kehilangan darah sebanyak itu tidak akan membuatmu hidup lebih dari 5 menit"

"S-silver-sama.. "

"Yo, bagaimana situasainya ? apa kalian sudah dapatkan senjata _itu_ ?" kata Silver seolah dia tidak melakukan apapun, dan masih bersikap sebagai pimpinan mereka

"K..kenapa.." kata Idamaria mengabaikan pertanyaan Silver, masih tidak percaya atasan mereka menyerangnya tanpa alasan yang Jelas.

"kenapa ? maksudmu kenapa aku menyerangmu begitu ? ah.. aku hanya tidak suka caramu bertarung itu memuakkan" kata Silver santai sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya

"H..huh..."

"masih belum mengerti _Dumb ass_ ? kau merusak segala keseruanya, Bertarunglah sebagai penyihir Asura Cross_,_Tunjukkan pada mereka seberapa kuat kemampuan Guild kalian.. Lyold dan Dios contohnya, pertarungan mereka seru dan menegangkan, sementara pertempuranmu.. membosankan, monoton, terlalu banyak _Drama _, aku jadi tidak tahan" kata Silver panjang lebar

"Apa.. h-hanya.. karena hal seperti.. itu, A..anda.. menyingkirkanku...*Cough*" kata Idamaria diakhirni dengan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. _'Dia sudah mau mati.. tidak ada salahnya member dia hadiah' _batin Silver dalam hati

"ada lagi.. "kata Silver, wajahnya berubah jadi serius

"Gray.. adalah _Mangsaku_" Silver mengayunkan tanganya, satu detik kemudian Idamaria sudah membeku ditempat. Silver mengayunkan lagi tanganya memunculkan Bongkahan Es yang menghancurkan tubuh beku Idamaria.

"..hm sekarang, Tinggal satu Ikan Besar dan empat peri.. ditambah satu" kata Silver sebelum menteleport dirinya menghilang.

-17:00-

Natsu berjalan tertatih tangan kirinya memegang erat bahu kananya yang terluka parah, berjalan menyusuri medan pertempuran berharap bisa meemukan teman-temanya.

"Natsu !" Natsu melihat Jellal yang sedang menggendong Lucy di punggungnya, Jellal menghampiri Natsu _'ah dipunggungnya itu Lucy kan?, dia berhasil memperbudak Jellal untuk menggendongnya'_

"Kau tampak menyedihkan.." kata Natsu melihat pakaian Jellal yang robek-robek dan kotor.

"Hm, tapi lihat dirimu sendiri.. kau tampak jauh lebih memprihatinkan" kata Jellal menyeringai

"Tch.. , Oh ! Lucy ! apa yang terjadi padanya!" kata Natsu setelah menyadari kalau Lucy sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"tenaglah, dia hanya perlu istirahat sebentar.. tenaganya habis saat dipertarungan tadi" kata Jellal, Natsu jadi Lega

"baguslah.. aku sempat cemas, kemampuan fisik Lucy sangat lemah,akan sangat berbahaya jika dia bertarung sendirian, untung saja dia bersamamu"

"sebenarnya.. Lucy lah yang menghabisi musuhnya, walau fisiknya lemah kemampuan sihirnya Luar biasa.." puji Jellal, Muka Natsu jadi berubah _Excited Mode _dengan bintang bersianr dimatanya.

"Oooh benarkah !? sudah kuduga Timku memang berisi penyihir Terkuat dari Fairy Tail ! , begitu Lucy sudah sehat kembali aku akan mengajaknya _berduel _! aku tidak sabar melihat sendiri sihir Lucy yang sesungguhnya"

"Natsu.. ternyata kau memang Idiot" kata Jellal sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"O-oi ! apa maksudnya itu ! mau ngajak duel hah !?"

"..Dimana Erza, tadi dia satu tim denganmu kan?" kata Jellal mengabaikan tantangan Natsu, Natsu sedikit kesal tapi akhirnya mau bicara juga.

"Dia sedang menghadapi Gray.. mungkin mereka sekarang masih bertarung"

"Erza bertarung melawan Gray.. _Sendirian ? _ celaka, kita harus menyusul Erza sekarang !" Jellal mendadak panik mendengar perkataan Natsu

"Hah kenapa kau ini ? bukankah Erza sudah berkali-kali mengalahkan Gray, seharusnya Erza tidak ada masalah kan?"

"tak masalah jika Gray yang dia lawan adalah _Normal_... tapi sekarang tubuh Gray sudah dikuasai sihir, stamina dan sihirnya tidak akan pernah habis dan juga.. Gray tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit dari serangan Erza" Jelas Jellal

"Jadi.. semua pukulan _Gila _Erza tidak ada efeknya gitu buat Gray ?"

"itulah yang aku takutkan.. semua serangan keras Erza memang tidak bisa dia rasakan tapi..semua _bagian tubuhnya tidak kebal sama sekali_.. tulang dan organya bisa hancur jika diserang terus menerus.."

"jadi, apakah Erza akan mematahkan semua tulang Gray untuk menghentikanya bergerak"

"jika pertarungan mereka sampai duluar batas.. Gray dengan stamina dan sihir yang _Unlimited _, serta Erza dengan serangan penghancur Luar biasa yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Gray.. salah satu dari mereka bisa mati"

"K-Kau serius !?"

"tentu saja !, kau bisa temukan bau mereka ?" kata Jellal, Natsu segera mengendus-endus udara disekitar mereka, tak perlu waktu lama Natsu akhirnya bisa menemukan _Jejak _.

"Ah ! tak salah lagi bau Erza dan Gray.. ikuti aku !" Natsu segera berlari mengikuti bau yang ditemukanya diikuti Jellal dan Lucy yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dipunggung Jellal.

.

_Cahaya terang, _satu-satunya cahaya yang bisa dilihat Gray dalam dunia yang serba gelap dan kelam ini, ya.. setelah mengalami introgasi panjang dimarkas musuh, Wanita itu menggunakan sihirnya untuk melemparnya dalam _Dunia Kosong yang sangat gelap_.

Tapi akhirnya Gray bisa melihat secerca cahaya kecil dari kejauhan, Gray segera berlari kearah cahaya itu.. _tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya harapan yang dia temukan ,_ langkahnya terasa semakin ringan bagaikan berjalan di atas awan.. semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin membesar. Gray mengulurkan tanganya mencoba meraih cahaya itu..

'_CLING'_ berhasil menyentuh cahaya itu.. Gray merasa dirinya terlempar kesuatu lubang dimensi.. sebelum penglihatanya menjadi kabur

Perlahan-lahan... pandangan kabur yang dilihatnya kini semakin jelas... yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah pedang es ditanganya yang dia pegang dengan erat..

Kedua, yang dia lihat setelah pedang itu adalah, _seseorang.. _sedang berlutut didepanya dengan maata terpejam, rambut merahnya berkibar tertiup angin , Gray mengenalnya dengan _sangat baik,_bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya bingung.. tapi situasinya sekarang, dimana pedang Esnya mengacung tepat ke leher Erza, _sangat dekat. _

'_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi !' _Gray mencoba menggerakkan mulutnya untuk bicara.

"E..Erz.. a..."

Erza terkejut, bagaimana tidak ? beberapa menit yang lalu Gray mencoba membunuhnya dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi sekarang semua _berubah ,_ Gray baru saja berbicara, wajahnya kini lebih _hidup _, wajahnya mengatakan bahwa Gray sedang merasakan sakit ditubuhnya.

'_apakah dia sudah kembali ?'_

"Gray.. apa kau bisa mendengarku ?" kata Erza mencoba memastikan.

"..Y-ya.. Erza.." jawab Gray pedang es ditanganya hancur, tubuhnya mengejang sebelum bersiap roboh

"Gray !" Erza segera menangkap_-memeluk _tubuh sang Ice-Mage, Perasaan bercampur aduk dalam diri Erza, perasaan senang ? tentu saja, setelah semua usaha keras akhirnya Erza bisa mendapatkan Gray kembali. Tapi Erza juga merasakan Kecemasan dan ketakutan dalam dirinya, bagaimana tidak.. tubuh _sahabatnya _ini sudah dipaksa bekerja melebihi batasnya layaknya sebuah robot, dipacu tanpa henti. Dan juga.. sepertinya setelah efek sihir ini hilang, Gray masih bisa merasakan _sakit_ yang pernah dialaminya, semua serangan _serius _Erza.. tentu saja, Semua orang tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Erza bertarung dengan serius.. Erza tau bahwa seranganya tadi lah yang berperan besar membuatnya kesakitan sekarang ini.

"Gray.. kau Idiot, kau membuat semua orang menghawatirkanmu tau !" bisik Erza didekat telinga Gray, Gray merespon dengan hanya tertawa kecil, _seperti biasa._

"..maaf.. S.. sepertinya aku.. sudah menyusahkan.. kalian huh? Sebenarnya apa yang.. ter-" jawab Gray

"jangan pikirkan itu ! ,jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak... lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu sampai kita kembali _pulang,_.. _bersama_" Erza mengeratkan pelukanya.

"..kurasa kau benar... masih ada... banyak waktu untuk.. menjelaskanya padaku setelah kita... pulang"

'_Hangat'_

Beberapa menit berikutnya mereka lewatkan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, ya.. mereka berdua lebih suka merasakan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain dan membiarkan hati mereka bicara satu sama lain..

'_tanpa suara, tanpa kata.. tapi hati mereka bicara'_

"Ugh!" suasana _Nyaman _ini tiba-tiba saja terusik, dengan Gray yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan Erza dan mengerang kesakitan, tangan kananya memegangi tangan kirinya.. _yang sudah terbakar_

"Gray !? apa yang terjadi !" Erza mulai cemas

"Argh Panas sekali ! Erza.. a..apa yang terjadi.. dengan Tangan kananku.. " Gray merasakan panas yang menusuk dari tangan kirinya.

'_sudah kuduga... Heaven Wheel ku tidak mungkin terkikis hanya karena ledakan biasa, ledakan itu tidak hanya besar.. tapi partikel panasnya terus menbakar hingga targetnya habis, Natsu beruntung tubuhnya Resist terhadap partikel panas seperti ini. tapi Gray...'_

"Gray.. bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Wendy akan segera datang" kata Erza yang mencoba bersikap tenang, walau sebenarnya dia sedang panik. Erza kembali mendekati sang Ice Mage, menariknya dalam dekapan hangat.. mencoba membuatnya lebih baik.

"Ughh.. Argh.. E-erz.." Gray masih terus mengerang kesakitan

"shh Its okay.. aku disini,

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya erangan kesakitan Gray sudah tidak terdengar, Gray sedang tidur terlelap, tidaklah mengherankan, Gray pasti kelalahan dan kesakitan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku tidak bisa membangunkanya sekarang.." Erza sedang kebingungan, dia ingin segera membawa Gray ketempat yang aman tapi.. dia juga tidak boleh membangunkanya.. dia akan merasakan sakit kembali begitu dia bangun dari tidurnya, dan Erza tidak mengiginkan itu.

Ditengah kebingungannya Erza tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menghampiri mereka.

_DRAP.. DRAP... DRAP..._

Erza bahkan tidak menyadari langkah kaki berat disertai bunyi Armor itu, satu-satunya yang menyadarkanya adalah _Aura dingin_ _yang menyeruak _membuat suasana ditempat itu menjadi berbeda. Ya.. Silver, lagi-lagi muncul tak terduga.

"Yo Nona kita bertemu lagi.. Hmm sepertinya.. temanmu mengalami hari yang berat" kata Silver sambil menyeringai, Erza yang semula kaget dan sedikit _ketakutan _menjadi sedikit rileks mendengar nada bicara Silver yang santai dan sopan. _'dia tidak seseram penampilanya ya..'_

"K-kenapa kau ada disini...?" Tanya Erza mencoba menyelidiki pria dihadapanya ini

"Oops maaf, kau pasti kaget melihatku muncul tiba-tiba ditengah kekacuan ini.. sebenarnya, salah satu _buruanku _lepas dan ada disekitar sini, aku sedang mencarinya" kata Silver

"Oh.. aku baru tau kau adalah seorang pembasmi Iblis yang banyak dibicarakan itu... tidak heran kau membunuh _Targetku _di gunung waktu itu huh.."

"hahaha Kabar jalanan memang cepat menyebar ya.. Oh, temanmu mendapatk luka yang cukup serius" kata Silver menuding lengan kiri Gray yang terkena luka bakar.

"Oh.. dia terkena sihir ledakan partikel yang sangat kuat, lenganya.. digerogoti partikel panas, aku tidak tau berapa lama lagi sampai semua tubuhnya akan terbakar... dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

"Hmm biar aku lihat.." Erza segera menyodorkan lengan kiri Gray kehadapan Silver, hanya beberapa detik mengamati Silver akhirnya menyentuh tangan Gray dengan jarinya.

_SHHH !_

Dalam sekejap mata, tangan Gray membeku. Erza sedikit kaget.. dia hanya menatap Silver dengan tatapan _'What-the-hell-you-doing !?'_

"oi oi Jangan khawatir, aku tidak membekukanya secara permanen. Aku hanya melapisi kulitnya saja"

"hanya.. melapisi ?"

"Es ini akan membekukan partikel panas dalam lengan temanmu ini dalam sekejap.. dan beberapa menit lagi.. Es itu akan otomatis mencair, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau beruntung aku disini nona" kata Silver

"... aku tidak tau apa alasanmu menolong kami, tapi aku berterimakasih" kata Erz, Silver hanya menyeringai

"senang bisa membantu Nona, jaga baik-baik temanmu itu.. karena suatu hari nanti kita pasti _bertemu _lagi, aku ingin bertemu denganya dalam keadaan sehat dan kuat" kata Silver yang kemudian mulai berjalan pergi.

"Baiklah.." jawab Erza

"Oh.. dan satu lagi" kata Silver memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Erza

"..?"

"jangan beritahu apapun tentang aku padanya, katakan saja kalau kau yang menyembuhkannya.. aku tidak mau dia berfikir dia _berhutang _padaku, dan... tentu saja akan mengurangi _keseruan_ pada pertemuan berikutnya" kata Silver yang kembali berjalan menjauh, Erza sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang itu, tapi sebagai balas budi jasanya Erza akan menuruti permintaanya.

"Aku mengerti..." jawab Erza, Silver hanya melambaikan tanganya sebelum akhirnya berteleportasi lagi. Setelah pria itu pergi Erza baru mengingat hal _penting _yang seharusnya dia tanyakan..

'_sial, aku lupa menanyakan namanya...'_

-17:30-

_**Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia**_

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, langit yang tadinya cerah mulai berubah gelap dan juga berawan... tampak akan turun hujan malam ini, tapi Mira tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk..tempat biasanya dia dan Erza bersantai sambil memicarakan banyak hal, di bawah pohon Maple dibelakang Guild, _Sendirian _

Lisanna mengamati kakanya dari Jauh, hari ini Guild tidak begitu ramai karena sebagain besar penyihirnya sedang menjalankan Misi,Bar juga sepi karena _Hampir semua Pemabuk _juga sedang tidak ada, Kinana saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga bar, jadi Lisanna menyuruh Mira untuk pulang dan beristirahat.. tapi disinilah Mira sekarang..

_Sigh.. sebentar lagi akan turun Hujan.. kenapa Mira-nee tidak kunjung kembali_

"Oi Lis, kakakmu masih ada disana ya?" kata Laxus yang muncul dari belakang Lisanna, Laxus yang juga merasa kesepian tanpa Timnya, seharian ini hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa sesekali Lisanna akan datang dan ngobrol denganya sebelum pergi untuk melihat Mira dibelakang Guild..

"sepertinya begitu... aku mulai meragukan saranmu untuk membiarkanya sendiri, aku akan mengajakanya bicara sekarang !" Lisanna sudah melangkah keluar dari pintu belakang tapi tangan besar Laxus memegang lengan Kecilnya.. dengan erat

"Hei Laxus lepaskan aku!" Lisanna mencoba melepsakan lenganya tapi _perbedaan ukuran dan kekuatan _mereka terlalu besar, Lisanna tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"sudah kubilang kan, tinggalkan dia sendiri. Paling tidak sampai besok pagi" kata Laxus menyeret Lisanna masuk ke Guild dan menutup pintu belakang.

Laxus berjalan ke Guild hall bersama Lisanna yang kini sedang cemberut.

"Oi jangan marah begitu Lis, kau tidak mengerti urusan orang dewasa sih" kata Laxus

"Hmph.. bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu setelah menyeretku dengan kasar layaknya seorang barbar"

"Ah Laxus-san, dan Lisanna juga.. master baru saja kembali, kita disuruh berkumpul di aula" kata Warren yang berpapasan dengan mereka

"Kakek dan Rainjinshuu sudah kembali ? aneh sekali seharusnya mereka baru akan kembali besok kan?"

"sudahlah kau tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi senangmu dengan wajah serius seperti itu, Kau terlihat konyol" kata Lisanna sebelum berlari ke aula

"O-oi ! apa maksudmu !"

Anggota Guild yang hadir sudah berkumpul di aula, Master sudah berdiri ditempat biasanya dia member pengumuman,tapi suasananya terasa _Aneh, _ Raijinshuu yang biasanya akan _Heboh _melihat Laxus.. kali ini hanya menyapa sopan dan langsung berdiri disekeliling Laxus,Master Makarov juga tampak berbeda, sepertinya beliau memiliki ekspresi campuran antara Marah, sedih, bimbang dan cemas.

Lisanna men-Scan seluruh ruangan untuk memastikan jika kakaknya sudah berada di dalam Guild..

_Flashback_

"_Mira-Nee.."_

"_..."_

"_Mira-Nee!"_

"_O-oh ! Lisanna.. kau membuatku terkejut.. "_

"_Master sudah kembali.."_

"_oh.. bahkan master sudah kembali secepat ini.. tapi kenapa mereka-sudahlah.. lalu kenapa kau disini, kau harus melayani Master dan Raijinshuu, mereka pasti sangat lelah"_

"_sebenarnya Master menyuruh semua penyihir yang ada di Guilkd untuk berkumpul.. jadi ayo kita masuk"_

"_..."_

"_kak ?"_

"_Ah, baiklah.. tapi kau duluan saja.. aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi"_

"_...sungguh ?"_

"_tentu saja"_

"_..Ok"_

_Flashback End_

Lisanna mencari semua sudut Guild untuk menemukan Mira, dan ya... akhirnya Lisanna menemukan Mira, dia sedang berdiri di dekat bar tak jauh dari kerumunan, memegang secangkir kopi disamping kinana yang sedang mengelap gelas.

"Ehem.. mohon perhatianya anak-anakku sekalian !" kata Makarov, semuanya mengakhiri obrolan mereka dan langsung memperhatikan Master. Suasana nya menjadi sunyi

"mungkin beberapa dari kalian menyadari.. salah satu Tim kebangaan kita.. Team terkuat, Team Natsu.. belum kembali dari misi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, yang berteman dekat dengan mereka mungkin menyadari keanehan ini, Team Natsu tidak pernah melewati _Deadline _misi mereka.. bahkan sering menyelesaikannya jauh lebih cepat dari seharusnya... walaupun kadang kerusakan yang ditimbulkan _sangat berlebihan.. _Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kemana mereka, apa yang mereka laukukan.. dan pertanyaan semacam itu.._" _Makarov melirik kearah Mira.. tentu saja hanya Mira, Lisanna dan Laxus yang tau soal _Masalahnya_

"setelah kehilangan kontak dengan pemilik Request di Jehanna beberapa hari lalu.. kita kehilangan semua informasi tentang keadaan mereka, tapi.. akhirnya aku berhasil mengetahui kondisi mereka sekarang.."

Seluruh anggota Guild tampak antusias mendengar Makarov, Team Natsu memang menjadi bahan perbincangan beberapa hari ini, mereka selalu bertanya-tanya kemana Team Natsu menghilang.. tentu saja kabar dari Master akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka.. tapi Lisanna, memiliki firasat buruk.

"*_Sigh*.. _dengarkan baik-baik.. Saat aku berada di Era,tepatnya di Markas Dewan sihir, aku bertemu Penyihir Fairy tail.. Wendy dan Carla, bersama Meredy salah satu anggota Guild kepercayaan kita, Crieme Sorciere"

"_Master bertemu dengan wendy !?"_

"_Bukankah Wendy ikut menjalankan misi dengan Team Natsu !?"_

'_Apa mereka sedang ada di Era ya !?"_

"_Jangan-jangan mereka ditahan oleh dewan !?"_

"_Masuk akal.. Wendy masih dibawah umur jadi mereka melaspankanya"_

Guild menjadi ramai kembali, Lisanna benar-benar mempunyai Firasat buruk soal ini..

"Maaf ! " Freed berteriak, semuanya kembali diam

"Aku mohon, Tolong dengarkan Master dahulu.." semuanya kembali memusatkan perhatianya kepada Master.

"Wendy member kita informasi.. Team Natsu sedang menghadapi salah satu Dark Guild dari Aliansi balam.. dalam memperebutkan senjata pemusnah masal Hyperion.."

_DEG ! _semuanya tampak terkejut, Master kemudian menceritakan semuanya panjang lebar.. Soal Tartarus &amp; Zeref, Soal Asura Cross, Hyperion, Kedaan di Jehanna, dan semua hal yang dia dapatkan.

"..Dan dewan sedang mengirimkan pasukannya, dipimpin oleh Doranbolt"

Semua tampak berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, ada yang ketakutan, ada yang shock, pokoknya semuanya tampak kacau...

"_Bagaimana jika musuh mendapatkan senjata itu.. bagaimana jika mereka menyerang magnolia !"_

"_I-Ini gawat.. kita H-harus menghubungi dewa Ishgar..."_

"_Apakah hanya dengan mengirimkan pasukan kecil bisa menahan senjata semacam itu !"_

Semua pertanyaan seperti itu.. pertanyaan berisi ketakutan akan senjata dan kekuatan Musuh.. yang terus ditanyakan oleh hampir semua anggota Guild. Tapi Lisanna ingin memastikan satu hal... hal yang dilupakan hampir semua orang di Guild saat dalam ketakutan mereka.. _keselamatan Team Natsu-teman mereka_

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Team Natsu !" teriak Lisanna, semua orang tampak diam, menyadari bahwa mereka melupakan keadaan teman mereka. Tampak sedikit bersalah

mereka semua diam.. menunggu jawaban Makarov, mereka sudah tak lagi memperdulikan soal Musuh ataupun senjata pemusnah.. mereka ingin mengetahui keadaan teman mereka.

Makarov mengepalkan tanganya, terlihat marah dan juga sedih..

"Wendy dan Carla baik-baik saja.. sekarang sedang memandu pasukan bersama doranbolt, Natsu , Lucy, Happy dan juga Erza sedang berjaga di kota..walau sempat terluka, mereka juga baik-baik saja" beberapa penyihir merasa lega, tapi...

"Bagaimana dengan Gray ?" Laxus bertanya, Raijinshuu berubah menjadi murung, Makarov sudah sebisa mungkin menghindari menyebutkan Gray.. dia tidak ingin berbohong, rupanya Laxus membaca semua yang dia pikirkan _'Like Granpa Like Grandchild..'_

"Soal Gray... aku tidak ingin berbohong pada anak-anakku tapi.." Makarov tampak ragu-ragu

"..Katakan saja sejujurnya kakek ! kami siap mendengar kabar baik ataupun yang _terburuk.."_kata laxus

"Gray.. ditawan oleh musuh.. dan mereka menggunakan sihir unutk mengendalikan tubuhnya...Untuk melawan Teman-teman satu teamnya" kata Makarov..

_DEG !_

Kata-kata Makarov Bagaikan sebuah petir menyambar semua penyihir Fairy Tail... hanya mendengarnya saja Semua orang tampak pucat.. Lisanna juga tampak pucat.. _'Gray... '_

_PYARR !_

Semua orang langsung memandang kearah suara itu.. Mira, menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya, tubuhnya bergetar.. bersandar meja bar..Lisanna tahu bagaimana perasaanya sekarang ini, Lisanna menghampiri kakanya.

"Gray.. T-tidak mungkin..."

"Mira-nee.."

"A..Aku..P-permisi !" Mira berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu besar Fairy Tail, keluar dari Guild.. semua orang tampak sedih melihatnya, Lisanna yang sudah ingin mengejar kakanya _lagi-lagi _ditahan oleh Laxus.

"Percayalah Lis.. kali ini dia memang _butuh _waktu sendirian..."

-18:00-

Mira berlari.. terus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan, dia tidak ingin berhenti.. tidak ingin seseorang melihat air matanya yang kini mengalir deras memburamkan penglihatanya..

'_Kenapa.. kenapa aku berlari.. kenapa air mataku tidak berhenti keluar.. kenapa hatiku perih sekali'_

Terus berlari sambil menangis, Mira tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berpapasan dengan Elfman yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan Juvia dan Gajeel.

"Kakak !" Elfman mencoba memanggil Mira yang terus saja berlari melewatinya, seolah Mira tidak dapat melihat dan mendengar mereka.

"Kakak ! tunggu !" sama seperti Lisanna, Elfman juga sangat cemas dengan sikap Mira belakangan hari ini, baru saja Elfman mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mengejar..

"Jangan dikejar Elfman-san" kata Juvia, sambil merentangkan tangan kananya di depan Elfman untuk menghalanginya.

"T-tapi.."

"jika wanita berlari sambil menangis itu artinya dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri" kata sang Water Mage

"Tch, apa yang terjadi padanya huh ?" kata Gajeel yang tidak begitu peduli

"Mungkin.. cintanya ditolak Gray-sama-oh tunggu, itu berarti Gray-sama sudah kembali !" Juvia segera berlari mendahuli Gajeel dan Elfman, sambil berteriak _"GRAY-SAMA I MISS YOU !" berulang kali_

"Oh.. jadi benar Gray, dasar Kulkas berjalan.. beraninya dia menyakiti perasaan kakakku ! akan kuserut semua Es nya !" Elfman juga berlari mengejar Juvia dengan kecepatan Luar biasa _"GRAY I'LL KICK YOUR FAT ASS !"_ teriak Elfman

Kini tinggal Gajeel sendirian...

"tch dasar orang-orang payah.. sebentar lagi Hujan sebaiknya aku juga kembali.. eh tunggu !? apa tadi mereka bilang Team Natsu sudah balik !" Gajeel tersenyum, senyum jahat.

"Geheee akhirnya ! Natsu dan Gray kembali... aku sudah gatal ingin Menghajar mereka !" kata Gajeel yang kini juga berlari..

-19:00-

Hujan sudah mulai turun dengan deras diatas kota Magnolia, Mirajane yang sudah lelah berlari kini berdiri sambil terisak di pinggir danau.. tidak memperdulikan hujan dan dingin, Mira sudah kehabisan air mata setelah hampir satu jam menanggis tanpa berhenti.

"Gray... "

Kini semua orang tau, jika Mira memiliki _perasaan _pada Fairy tail Ice-mage itu.. setelah dengan Dramatisnya keluar dari Guild sambil menangis seperti itu...

"Kenapa aku lari.." Mira menyesali perbuatanya, berlari tanpa mendengar penjelasan Makarov lebih lanjut, apakah dirinya sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan.. kenyataan jika Gray sedang dalam bahaya besar..

"tapi aku tidak bisa.. tidak bisa menahan airmataku di depan semua orang !" kata Mirajane, suaranya penuh dengan emosi.. keputusasaan, penyesalan, sakit, kekhawatiran

"Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi.. harusnya aku terus berada disisinya.."

"aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi.. ini semua salahku !" Mirajane berteriak-teriak di pinggir danau, tidak orang di hari Hujan, dia bebas melepaskan semua emosinya

"Aku mulai terdengar seperti Juvia.. tapi memang harus kuakui.. "

"Aku menyukai Gray Fullbuster ! J-jika dia.. dia tidak kembali.. aku-eh ?" tiba-tiba saja rintik hujan yang berjatuhan berhenti-tidak, tidak berhenti tapi terhalang oleh... payung. Seseorang tengah memayungi Mirajane, Mira menoleh hanya untuk melihat adik laki-laki besarnya.

'Elfman.. kenapa kau-"tidak hanya itu, kini seseorang menyelimuti tubuh basahnya dengan Mantel hangat.. tapi Mira tau siapa orang ini..

"Lisanna juga..."

"Mira-nee.. sudah cukup, kami sudah memberikanmu waktu cukup lama.. sekarang ayo kita pulang dan kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku dan kak Elf" kata Lisanna dengan senyum lembutnya

"Oh dan aku membawa oleh-oleh kue Coklat Alpaca(?) kesukaanmu, yah sebenarnya aku beli buat persediaan satu minggu tapi Gajeel keparat itu memakan hampir semuanya.. tapi tenang, aku masih punya cukup Kue untuk membuat kita bertiga kenyang untuk malam ini" kata Elfman

"Kalian.." Mira kembali menangis, tapi kali ini karena terharu akan ketulusan adik-adiknya ini, Mira segera memeluk Lisanna Elfman juga ikut memeluk mereka berdua.

"Its Okay, Mira-nee, kita disini.. selalu ada untukmu" Kata Lisanna

"Hah tadinya aku sudah siap menghajar Gray,tapi Lisanna menceritakan semuanya... pasti berat bagimu kak, tapi kau bisa membagi rasa sakitmu kepada kami... sekarang, kau mau pulang bersama kami kan ?" kata Elfman

"..Tentu saja, maaf aku melarikan diri dari kalian.. seharusnya kita terus bersama... kita _Strauss Siblings_"

Hujan akhirnya berhenti, kakak-beradik Strauss juga memulai perjalanan pulang mereka.. _begitu Air mata Mira berhenti menetes.. Hujan yang membasahi Magnolia juga berakhir.._

"_Selalu ada pelangi setelah Hujan..."_

-20:00-

_**Jehanna Town**_

_GRUUUGHHH! _

Suara gemuruh disertai gempa hebat terasa diseluruh penjuru kota Jehanna.. Jellal, Lucy(yang sudah bangun) dan Natsu yang sedang mencari Erza terpaksa harus menjauh dari radius getaran Luar biasa itu..

"Ini.. apakah Selvan berhasil mengaktifkan Hyperion !?" kata Jellal terkejut.

"A-apa !? " Natsu terlihat marah.

"Setelah usaha keras kita.." Lucy sudah mulai putus asa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Happy muncul langsung terbang kepelukan Natsu(ew..)

'Happy, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.. apa kau tau dimana Erza dan Gray ?" tanya Natsu

"Aku tidak tau.. tapi.. semua orang yang tertinggal berhasil aku selamatkan.. sekarang mereka bersembunyi di Gurun"

"Kerja bagus Happy, Jellal ayo kita cari Erza dan Gray... !" kata Lucy

"Erza bertahanlah.."

_GRUUGHH !_

Erza melindungi tubuh Gray dalam dekapanya, dilihatnya reruntuhan gedung besar tempatnya bersandar akan jatuh menimpanya.. tanah juga mulai bergetar hebat seolah bersiap menyedotnya ke dalam inti bumi..

Erza ingin lari.. tapi membawa dirinya sendiri saja sudah sangat sulit, dan tentu saja Erza tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Gray lagi..

_GROUGHH ! CRACK !_

Tanah mulai terbelah.. seolah sesuatu yang _besar _akan segera bangkit dari kuburannya.. Erza tau jika dirinya tidak akan bisa lari dari tempat ini..

'_Setidaknya jika harus mati, aku masih bersamamu.. sahabatku..."_ Kata Erza memeluk tubuh Gray lebih Erat lagi.. kali ini tidak ada air mata.. _'sebenarnya aku ingin kau tetap hidup.. maaf aku harus membawamu bersamaku Gray..'_

_CRACK ! CRACK ! GROOORRR !_

Sesuatu yang besar.. sangat besar, muncul menembus tanah.. kemudian terbang.. terbang diatas Kota Jehanna yang kini mulai Tersedot kedalam lubang bawah tanah..

Erza sempat melihatnya.. sebuah _Airship Raksasa, _Berwarna Hitam dengan corak Merah memiliki empat baling-baling disisi kiri dan kanan kapal.. Terlihat Meriam Raksasa diatas Dek-nya..

"Itu Hyperion.." sibuk meilhat Airship itu.. Erza tidak menyadari jika tanah dibawahnya mulai runtuh.. dan reruntuhkan di atasnya juga mulai roboh

"Sial !" Erza terdesak yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melindungi tubuh Gray.

_BLINK !_

"Eh-" Erza tidak sempat bereaksi, orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul ememgang tubuh Erza dan Gray lalu menghilang kembali.. tentu saja, Teleport Magic

_BLINK !_

Erza membuka matanya.. dihadapannya puluhan pasukan beseragam putih dengan lambang.. Magic Council.. _'jangan-jangan..'_

"Yo Erza.. tadi tiu nyaris ya"

'Doranbolt !?"

_**Bersambung...**_

Oh yess, akhirnya bisa Update juga..panjanggggg yaa, maaf ya kayaknya telat lagi ya T_T, jadwal kuliah aku padet banget ini... tapi selalu ada waktu buat Nulis fanfic hehehe.

Thank God Gray nggak jadi bunuh Erza.. walaupun sempet mikir buat .._Finish her off and make Gray Depressed,_ tapi nggak jadi kok, nggak tega tau bunuh Erza hehehe, ada yang mau ngusul Pairing baru nggak ?(Canon.. Semi-Canon,Semi-Crack,Crack.. pokoknya Pairingnya yang anti Mainstream )

And Thanks buat Reader2 setia.. Kalian adalah penyemangat aku buat cepet update.. kayaknya aku mau bikin Story lagi deh tapi kumpulan Oneshot gitu..

Oke, minggu depan... banyak pertempuran, ada yang penasaran sama Mira ? ntar aku tambahin sedikit Flashback soal dia sama Gray..

Hai Silent Reader.. how bout Review :-3


	13. Battle of future

Chapter 13

"Magic Council.." kata Erza setengah tak percaya

"ya, Wendy dan Meredy sudah menceritakan semuanya.. kami sangat berterimakasih pada kalian karena sudah mau melindungi kota ini" jawab Doranbolt

"Wendy.. ya, Wendy ! dimana dia sekarang !"

"E-eh? Oh dia tidak ada dipasukan ini, Wendy dan Meredy berada di Regu Utara pasukan kita, ada masalah ?"

"Oh.. sayang sekali.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin dia segera merawat Gray saja" kata Erza sedikit kecewa mengetahui sang Sky Dragon Slayer tidak ada dalam pasukan Doranbolt.

Jangan khawatir Erza, meskipun tidak sehebat Wendy tapi regu Medis kita cukup hebat untuk menangani Gray.. paling tidak sampai Wendy kembali" kata Doranbolt sambil memanggil Regu medis untuk membawa Gray

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Erza sedikit lega melihat temanya mendapat perawatan, tapi sesaat kemudian perhatianya teralih pada Airship raksasa yang berada diatas mereka, terlihat kokoh menutupi langit di atas mereka dengan suara berdengung keras yang sanggup mengetarkan daratan disekitarnya.

"Tch, benda itu.. apakah itu Hyperion?"

"Ya.. menurut catatan-catatan kuno yang berhasil kami temukan, tidak salah lagi ciri-cirinya sama.." kata Doranbolt, Erza sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas beruntung Doranbolt berhasil menyangga lenganya.

"Erza, kau juga perlu perawatan medis...untuk sekarang serahkan saja semua pada kami"

"Kurasa kau benar.. aku akan istirahat sebentar, kau yakin bisa menangani ini ?" kata Erza

"hahaha memang aku ini jauh lebih lemah darimu.. tapi jika bersama-sama dengan semua pasukanku, kekuatanya akan berlipat-lipat kan ?" kata Doranbolt yang percaya diri dengan jumlah pasukanya.

"Tapi.. aku juga tidak menolak bantuan darimu, maksudku kau kan _One-Man Army_ "

"Hah.. tentu saja, setelah aku merasa baikan"

"Bagus ! itu akan sangat menambah kukuatan kita , kekuatanmu sama dengan Mons-.. um, maksudku sama dengan 100 tentara atau lebih.. pokoknya, untuk sekarang kau bisa pergi ke Camp kami di pinggir kota" kata Doranbolt sembari menunjukkan arah Camp pasukanya.

"Oke.." Erza mulai berjalan kearah Camp

"Akan ku antar saja lah" kata Doranbolt melihat Erza berjalan tertatih, Doranbolt segera memegang pundak Erza sebelum akhirnya menghilang... untuk muncul kembali beberapa detik berikutnya.

"Oke masalah Erza sudah beres.. sekarang saatnya perang... Sain !" mendengar namanya dipanggil Sain, asisten Doranbolt segera menghadap.

'Yes Sir !"

"laporkan status semua Unit dan regu"

"Aye ! Pasukan regu Utara ,selatan dan barat sudah siap menunggu perintah, unit medis, supply, dan unit bantuan lain juga sudah berada di tempat"

"..bagaimana pasukan udara kita ?"

"..masih dalam proses persiapan, masih harus menunggu sekitar 5 menit lagi"

"Oh Fuck... kita tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, Kapal itu bisa menyerang kapan saja, menyerangnya akan sulit tanpa bantuan pasukan udara.. apa aku harus menteleport beberapa pasukan untuk menyerang Pilotnya.."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil !" Doranbolt segera menoleh kearah pria yang sedang berada di belakangnya. Begitu melihat orang tersebut, Doranbolt tersenyum.

"Aku kira kalian sudah mati, kalian memang hebat.. Jellal, Natsu"

"..hei jangan lupakan aku !" kata Happy yang muncul dari balik kepala Natsu

"Ah ! Tentu saja, orang-orang yang kami temuakan di gurun mengatakan bahwa mereka diselamatkan oleh seekor kucing terbang, itu kau kan, kerja bagus Happy sekarang mereka sudah aman" Doranbolt mengugkapkan jika pasukanya sudah mengamankan warga sipil membuat mereka menjadi lega.

"Oh dan satu lagi.. Erza dan Gray berhasil kami selamatkan, sekarang mereka berada di Camp kami untuk menerima perawatan medis" mendengarnya Natsu dan yang lain menghela nafas lega.. _'setidaknya situasi terus membaik'_ batin Jellal.

"mereka berdua sudah aman Sekarang mari fokus pada Kapal besar itu.., Jellal kau bilang rencana menyerang Pilot secara langsung tidak akan berhasil, apa kau bisa jelaskan ?" kata Doranbolt

"ya.. resikonya terlalu besar, level sihir orang itu berbeda denganmu dan pasukanmu, berapapun jumlahnya dia akan melenyapkanya dengan sekejap.. apalagi sekarang kapal itu tidak bergerak, kemungkinan dia sedang menunggu kalian di dek" jelas Jellal

"D-dilenyapkan dengan S-sekejap.. apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan !?"

"Aku tau kekuatanya... dia seorang Godslayer.. Godslayer pasir" semua orang Nampak terkejut, Tak terkecuali Natsu dan Lucy, pasukan Doranbolt mulai sedikit panic

"_G-god slayer.. !"_

"_sihir pembunuh dewa.. dia punya Lost magic.."_

"_sihir seperti milik Ogra dari sabertooth !?"_

Melihat pasukanya mulai panik dan kehilangan rasa percaya diri, Doranbolt segera mencari cara untuk membangkitkan moral pasukanya.

"Harap Tenang !" teriak Doranbolt, pasukanya pun menuruti perintahnya dan menutup mulut mereka.

"..aku tahu, sebagain dari kalian ketakutan,panik dan ragu-ragu, jujur saja aku juga merasa kehilangan percaya diri begitu mengetahui kemampuan musuh.. tapi yakinlah... aku tidak mengirimkan kalian ke pertempuran yang tak bisa dimenangkan, kita disini bukan untuk mati.. kita disini untuk menang !" pidato Doranbolt berhasil membangkitkan semangat beberapa prajurit. Melihat caranya berhasil Doranbolt meneruskan pidatonya .

"bagi yang takut.. aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk bertempur, aku mengerti pertempuran ini akan menjadi pertempuran habis-habisan dan sebagain dari kita tidak akan bisa kembali pulang... oleh karena itu, yang merasa tidak siap lebih baik kembali.. aku mengijinkanya"

"..."

"..Doranbolt-san..kalau begini.."Lucy melihat beberapa pasukan mulai berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan area pertempuran, semakin lama orang prajurit yang memutuskan pergi bertambah banyak hingga nyaris separuh regu.

"Tapi, sebelum kalian pergi kalian harus tau ini..." kata-kata Doranbolt menghentikan langkah puluhan prajurit yang sudah bersiap pulang itu.

"Cepat ataupun lambat.. senjata itu akan menghancurkan seluruh kota di benua Ishgar, Era, Crocus.. Magnolia.. semua kota akan dilenyapkan.. semua keluarga kalian akan dilenyapkan.. hingga tidak ada tempat kalian untuk pulang lagi.. oleh karena itu aku beri kalian dua pilihan, pertama.. kalian bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu kalian bersama dengan keluarga kalian dan menunggu datangnya senjata pemusnah ini.. atau, kalian bisa bergabung bersamaku disini.. mempertahankan rumah dan keluarga kita dengan tangan kita sendiri ! percayalah jika kita bersama maka kita akan menang !"

"..." para prajurit hanya diam menunduk, tidak berjalan atau berbalik,di dekat Doranbolt, Jellal mulai berfikir mereka benar-benar menyerah tapi..

_DRAP ! DRAP ! DRAP !_

Para prajurit itu kembali, berbalik menuju medan pertempuran.. Doranbolt hanya tersenyum.

"_aku akan melindungi Emily dengan tanganku sendiri !"_

"_Adam.. tak akan kubiarkan Benda itu menghancurkanmu dan Ibumu..."_

"_Tak peduli walau harus mati disini..aku akan melindungi rumah kita Juliana !"_

Doranbolt mendengar sumpah para Prajuritnya pada orang-orang terdekat mereka, tidak ada keraguan dan ketakutan dimata mereka, yang ada hanyalah semangat pertempuran yang berkobar.. Doranbolt meningkatkan moral mereka berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya..

"Oi oi, Muka codet.. hebat juga kau ya..." kata Natsu kagum

"hah.. itulah mengapa aku menjadi kapten sekarang ! tidak sepertimu yang nggak pernah jadi S-Class" ejek Doranbolt

"A-apa ! jangan ungkit masalah itu ! aku lebih kuat darimu !"

"yak au lebih kuat secara fisik.. tapi otakmu hanya seukuran kacang, perlu 100 tahun belajar untuk bisa menyamai kepandaianku"

"H-hei ! mau perang saudara hah !?"

"Hmm menarik.. seper-"

"Ya..ya.. sudah cukup, sekarang apa rencananya" Lucy sudah tidak sabar melihat pertengkaran Doranbolt dan Natsu

"Ehem.. ehem maaf.. soal rencana, Jika jellal mengatakan kebenaran.. akan sangat beresiko jika kita melawan pilot secara langsung.. aku dan pasukanku akan menyerang baling-baling kapal itu untuk melumpuhkanya..bagaimana menurutmu Jellal?"

"Ide bagus, aku juga berfikir sama, jika kita bisa menghentikan kapalnya disini.. kota-kota besar di Isghar akan aman, Doranbolt, kau dan pasukanmu akan menyerang keempat baling-baling pengerak kapal itu.. untuk Pilotnya serahkan saja pada kami" kata Jellal

"Aku mengerti.. aku percaya kemampuan kalian !"  
.

_**Hyperion Cockpit**_

Terlihat Selvan sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui Lacrima.

"Kerja bagus Selvan.. akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan Hyperion" kata orang dalam Lacrima itu

"ini semua berkat catatan-catatn kuno yang aku temukan, yang memberikan Lokasi dan mantra untuk membangkitkan Ancient Weapon ini"

"Bagaimana dengan rekan-rekanmu ? mereka tidak bersamamu"

"Hmmm Mungkin mereka semua sudah mati, yah pengorbanan memang diperlukan"

"hahaha kau kejam seperti biasa.. baiklah, target pertama mu adalah... Magnolia"

"Fairy Tail..? rupanya Guild penganggu itu memang harus segera dimusnahkan ya.. baiklah aku akan terbang ke Magnolai begitu Meriam Hyperion sudah siap, untuk sekarang aku akan bermain-main dengan sekumpulan serangga disini"

"apapun yang kau lakukan jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan Hyperion.. aku akan pergi ke Fairy Tail untuk membereskan penganggu besar disana agar rencananya Lancar"

"Ooh tuan Tempesta akan turun tangan ? itu bagus.. akan sangat sulit menghancurkan Magnolia dengan orang semacam Makarov, Laxus, dan Gildarts menjanganya.."

"Jangan buang-buang waktu.. aku tidak menerima kegagalan.." Lacrima yang menghubungkan mereka berdua pun mati.

"Fairy Tail, Salah satu Iblis dari buku Zeref.. akan berkunjung, bersiap-" tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan di Kokpit Hyperion

_BOM ! BOM ! _

"wah wah.. sepertinya mereka mulai menyerang"

.

_**Unknow Place**_

_**Tartarus Castle**_

Salah satu dari 9 Demon Gate, Tempesta sudah bersiap pergi untuk _berkunjung _ke Fairy Tail. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan markas mereka, lankahnya dihadang oleh berpenampilan identik dengan Anjing, Pria berambut pirang dengan dua bagian runcing membentuk seperti telinga , lengan dan kakinya memiliki bulu dan cakar layaknya seekor anjing, hidungnya juga memiliki bagian berwarna hitam.. dan memiliki Ekor.

"Yo Tempesta, mau bersenang-senang Huh ?" Tempesta sangat mengenali suara Sinis itu.

"Jackal .. jangan mencoba menghentikanku, aku sedang buru-buru" Pria yang disebut Jackal pun mengangkat tanganya, memberi isyarat jika dia sama sekali tidak mau menganggu Tempesta.

"Sama sekali tidak tertarik... aku tau kau sedang menuju Magnolia kan ? berurusan dengan Guild biasa.. sangat membosankan" kata Jackal, orang yang berperawakan mirip Anjing itu, mendengar itu Tempesta mendapat ide bagus.

"Hmm jika kau ingin yang lebih _menarik_.. aku memiliki pekerjaan yang cocok buatmu" tawar tempest, Jackal pun menyeringai antusias

"kau tau seleraku kan, aku ingin menghadapi musuh yang kuat, jangan buat aku kecewa"

"Tentu..misi ini termasuk salah satu rencana kita, dan saat ini adalah saat yang terbaik untuk menjalankanya"

"Hoi cepat beritahu sajalah aku penasaran ini !"

"Misinya adalah untuk menghancurkan Markas Magic Council... tanpa menyisakan satu orang pun" kata tempesta

"Misi pembantian ? dewan sihir ! aku boleh melakukanya !" Jackal menjadi kegirangan sendiri

"ya.. ini adalah salah satu rencana kita.. bunuh semua jangan ada yang tersisa, ini semua demi mendapatkan _senjata mahadasyat _itu"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.. tapi akan ku pastikan akan kuratakan semuanya !" mendapat izin untuk menghancurkan Dewan sihir secara terang-terangan, Jackal segera berangkat secepat mungkin.

"ini saatnya, mereka mengenal Guild kita..." gumam Tempesta seringai iblis terpasang diwajahnya.

.

_**Magic Council Army Camp**_

Gray terbaring di ranjang dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan kesadaranya mulai kembali. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan.. rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya kini terasa lebih baik. Diamatinya ruangan tempatnya terbaring.. tenda barak dengan lambang Magic Council... Gray merasa lega dirinya tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh lagi.

"Oh Gray ! kau sudah sadar ?" kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk tenda.

"Yo Erza.. dimana kita sekarang ?" Erza mendudukan dirinya di kursi di pinggir kasur dimana Gray berbaring.

"kita ada di dalam tenda perawatan milik tentara Magic Council"

"Oh.. akhirnya kita mendapat bantuan.."

"hei.. bagaimana kondisimu ? apa ada yang sakit ?" kata Erza, dari sejak Gray dirawat di tempat ini Erza selalu berada di sampingnya.. sialnya dia pergi saat Gray siuman.

"Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. apa yang mereka gunakan, luka bakarku terasa dingin bagaikan Es"

"Er.. aku tidak tau, mungkin Es.. yang banyak ?" jawab Erza mencoba berbohong, bagaimana pun juga Erza berhutang budi dengan Pria itu, jadi dia mencoba menuruti keinginanya dengan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Gray.

"Hmm kurasa bukan Es biasa.. mungkin semacam Lost Magic" Erza terkejut Gray menyadarinya sampai sejauh itu. Erza segera mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan..

"Teman-teman baik-baik saja, sekarang mereka sedang berperang bersama pasukan Dewan"

"A-apa musuh kita belum dikalahkan !?" Erza mengelengkan kepalanya

"Belum.. bahkan mereka berhasil mendapatkan Hyperion.."

"Hyperion..?" Gray masih belum diberitahu apa-apa soal semua informasi yang mereka dapatkan sejauh ini, Erza kemudian mencieritakan semuanya secara detail

"begitu ya...Tch " Erza memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Gray, dia terlihat kesal sekali.

"Gray, ada sesuatu yang menganggumu ?"

"tidak.. aku.. aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri.. aku sama sekali tidak membantu kalian... _sejak awal_"

"..." melihat Gray menyalahkan dirinya sendiri Erza hanya diam karena memang begitulah kenyataanya.

"Erza.. kau juga perlu isirahat, aku baik-baik saja sekarang" Gray melihat raut wajah Erza yang terlihat lesu dan pucat.. sihirnya sudah terkuras habis.

.

_**Jehanna Town Ruins, Battlefield**_

_SYUNGG ! SYUNGG !_

Puluhan Airship melesat kearah Airship raksasa itu, ya mereka adalah Armada udara dari Magic Council. Secepat kilat mereka menembakkan peluru-peluru kearah Hyperion.

"Prioritas serangan adalah keempat baling-baling dan penyangganya, maksimalkan serangan kalian dititik itu !" kata Doranbolt memberi komando pasukan udaranya lewat lacrima di tanganya.

"sementara pasukan yang berada di darat menyiapkan altileri dan senjata berat, kita akan menyusup !" kata Doranbolt

"Yes ! akhirnya aku bisa melawan Godslayer lagi !"

"Lucy kau tetap tinggalah dibawah" kata Jellal kepada Lucy yang berada disampingnya.

"Huh ? ta-tapi !"

"kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik.. serahkan sisanya pada kami, kau perlu istirahat" kata Jellal mendapat persetujuan dari Natsu dan Happy

"...baiklah, aku mengerti tapi.."

"tapi ?"

"Kalian semua harus berjanji akan mejaga diri kalian, kalian pergi bersama dan kembali bersama" kata Lucy, perkataanya memberi semangat tambahan pada teman-temanya.

"kau bercanda ? perlu lebih dari ini untuk membunuh DragonSlayer Fairy Tail !"

"Aku juga, komandan tidak boleh mati meniggalkan pasukanya !"

Mendengar jawaban kedua temanya pandangan Lucy beralih kepada Jellal yang belum memberi jawaban, sebenarnya Jellal malas menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini tapi melihat wajah Lucy dengan ekspresi serius seperti itu membuatnya tidak punya pilihan..

"Aku.. aku tidak akan mati, tidak ditempat seperti ini"

Walaupun jawabnya tidak sesemangat teman-temanya yang lain, tapi Lucy tetap senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah sudah cukup, Doranbolt cepat bawa kami keatas.." kata Jellal tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

"Oke !"

_BLINK !_

Dalam hitungan detik teman-temanya sudah mengilang dari hadapanya, kini Lucy sendirian.

"Baiklah.. sekerang apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tiba-tiba saja Lucy teringat bahwa Erza dan Gray juga sedang dirawat oleh pasukan doranbolt, tanpa pikir panjang lucy segera bergegas mencari tenda perawatan.

"aku harus memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.. terutama Gray, aku khawatir denganya.."

_**Hyperion deck**_

_BLINK !_

Dalam sekejap kini mereka sudah berada di dek Airship Hyperion, kapal raksasa itu memiliki dek yang luar biasa luas dengan berbagai macam persenjataan meriam otomatis disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Baiklah kita harus mencari kok-"

_BLAM !_

Sesuatu menghantam Doranbolt dengan cepat, Natsu dan Jellal pun terkejut karena tidak merasakan datangnya serangan itu, serangan itu cukup kuat hingga membuat Doranbolt terpental menabrak dinding.

"Woi Doranbolt !" Natsu segera menghampiri Doranbolt yang kini tersungkur sambil meringis kesakitan, jellal lebih memilih mengawasi arah serangan tadi berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu muncul...

Dan benar saja, bayangan seseorang kini muncul dari balik kegelapan, pria itu keluar dari ruangan menunjukkan senyum jahatnya.

"Yo ! Selamat datang, apa kau suka sambutanku ?"

"Selvan..."

"BRENGSEK !" tanpa pikir panjang Natsu segera melesat menyerang dengan pukulan naga apinya.

"Karyuu no Tekken !" Selvan tidak menghindarinya, dia menangkisnya.. dengan tangan yang sudah diselimuti pasir padat. Pukulan kuat Natsu pun tidak sanggup memberi retakan pada sarung tangan pasir itu.

"Tch apa-apa itu.." Natsu segera mundur menjaga jarak.

"Ha ? hanya itu kemampuanmu ? bahkan tidak terasa panas sama sekali" kata Selvan memancing Gragonslayer itu untuk marah, benar saja..mendengar itu Natsu segera maju menyerang lagi.

"Natsu tunggu !" perkataan Jellal tidak dihiraukan oleh Natsu.

"Jangan sombong kau !" Natsu mencoba memukul tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Selvan, semakin lama serangan Natsu semakin mudah dibaca oleh Selvan

"marahlah.. serang aku sekuat tenaga" Natsu masih terus melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan yang semakin melambat, Selvan berhasil membaca pola serangan Natsu dengan baik.. Natsu mulai kelelahan.

Selvan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dia segera mengeraskan pasir di tanganya membentuk sebuah tombak runcing

"Mati !" tombak itu melesat, tapi beruntung Natsu masih bisa menghindarinya walau lengan kirinya harus terkena serangan.

"Lincah juga kau, baiklah serangan kali ini pasti-" tiba-tiba saja Selvan merasakan seseorang tengah ada dibelakangnya, dia segera berbalik.. ya, Jellal telah berada di belakangnya bersiap melesatkan pukulan. Melihat tidak cukup waktu untuk menghindar selvan segera mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menciptakan topeng pasir diwajahnya.

_BRAK !_

Selvan terpental, perlahan topeng pasir diwajahnya mulai retak mengungkap wajahnya yang masih bersih tanpa goresan dan luka apapun.  
"Sial... padahal aku sudah memukulnya sekuat tenaga"

"Hmph, Meteor Cloak eh? pantas saja kau bisa secepat itu, meski percuma saja.. secepat apapun kau jika kau tidak bisa menembus perisai pasiriku kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku"

"..." Jellal sama sekali tidak ingin meladeni ocehan pria itu, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menyerang dengan menggunakan kombinasi kecepatan dan bela diri tangan kosong, selvan pun ternyata bisa mengimbangi gerakan Jellal walaupun dia harus melapisi kulitnya dengan pasirnya.

"Tch sihirmu benar-benar merepotkan, jika tidak ada pasir itu kau sudah lama mati" kata Jellal

"sama denganmu.. tanpa sihir Meteormu kau bukanlah ancaman berarti" pertempuran mereka berjalan cukup lama, Jellal sudah mulai kewalahan menghadapi selvan.

"Sand Make Javelin !" Selvan menciptakan sebuah tombak dari pasirnya, Jellal terkejut.

"Molding Magic !?" Natsu seolah tak percaya musuh mereka menguasai Sihir pembentukan seperti Gray.

'_aku harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan Selvan secepat mungkin.. Natsu dan Doranbolt sedang terluka, mereka bisa diserang kapan saja..' _jellal menyusun sebuah rencana sambil menghindari tombak-tombak yang meluncur kearahnya.

"Jika serangan fisik tak bisa melukainya..." Jellal segera memasang kuda-kuda

"Grand Chariot !"

_BLAR !_

Grand Chariot Jellal tepat mengenai sasaran, begitu asap telah menghilang betapa terkejutnya Jellal melihat Selvan masih berdiri sama sekali tak terluka.

"Hmph Cukup waktu main-mainya..."

"Sand God bellow !"Selvan akhirnya mengeluarkan sihir Godslayer nya, dia mengumpulkan partikel pasir di mulutnya lalu menembakkanya Jellal,begitu sihir itu mengenai Jellal rasanya tubuhnya seperti tertabrak sebuah kapal. Semua Armor yang berada ditubuh Jellal hancur secara perlahan

"Argh !"

kekuatan tembakanya sangat mengerikan hingga menghancurkan sebagian dek kapal, Jellal sudah terbaring tak berdaya tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

_BOM !_

"Tch.. para pasukan dewan menganggu saja, akan aku bereskan mereka semua" Selvan segera mengeluarkan God Bellow nya lagi menghancurkan banyak Airship dengan sekali serang.

"Saatnya pergi.." menggunakan sebuah Remot Pengendali di tanganya Hyperion mulai berjalan perlahan

"Tunggu !" Natsu kini kembakli bangkit berdiri

"Natsu..." kata Jellal, sang Dragonslayer mengakitfkan Lightning Flame Mode nya, _'aku tau dia pria yang kuat.. aku tau bisa melakukanya Natsu !' _tapi..

"Ugh.."

_BRUK !_

"aku mau muntah..." kata Natsu lemas, sekarang dia terlihat seperti cacing mengeliat memegangi perutnya.

"SIALAN ! KENAPA DRAGONSLAYER HARUS MABUK KENDARAAN !" teriak Jellal dengan muka Komikal. Selvan tertawa mendengarnya

"Rupanya harapan terakhirmu mengecewakan ya hahaha" Selvan kini berjalan mendekati Natsu

"Huh ?hoi muka kurma... kita tunda du-"

_PLAK !_

Dengan sekali Tampar saja Selvan membuat Natsu pingsan, lantas dia membawa tubuh tak berdaya Natsu.

"yang satu ini cukup berbahaya akan aku bawa dia" kata Selvan, dia lantas menciptakan sebuah peti dari sihir pasirnya "Sand Make Coffin", tubuh Natsu lantas dimasukkan ke dalam peti itu.

"untukmu.. karena kau sudah berhianat dan menyerang Guild kami, maka tidak ada ampun.. bersiaplah menerima kematianmu" kata Selvan sambil menciptakan pedang dari pasirnya.

Jellal masih mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya tapi sepertinya memang tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas, Jellal hanya bisa melihat Selvan mendekatinya dengan pedang terhunus

"setelah membereskanmu aku akan meretakan Magnolia, Fairy Tail akan aku hancurkan"

"kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Fairy Tail.. tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Fairy Tail !" perkataan Jellal membuat Selvan Murka.

"Mati saja kau !" Selvan sudah mengayunkan pedangnya, Jellal hanya memejamkan matanya hanya ada satu kata di benaknya sekarang _'Erza...'_

_BLINK !_

_**.**_

-21:00-

_**Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild**_

Malam ini Fairy Tail tidak seperti biasanya, hanya ada beberapa orang di Guild mala mini, Makarov sudah berangkat kembali ke Era ditemani Gajeel dan Juvia untuk meminta izin keterlibatan fairy tail, laxus dan Raijinshuu kali ini sangat tenang, tidak ada Freed yang memuja Laxus, Evergreen yang tebar pesona dan Boneka Bickslow yang menirukan setiap perkataan mereka.. Levy, Bisca, laki yang biasanya mengobrol ria kini hanya diam membaca buku.

"Tch sepi sekali, semua pasti lagi mikirin Team Natsu" kata Elfman yang kini berada di stall didekat kedua suadaranya.

"Aku harap Master mendapat Izin dari dewan.. sehingga kita bisa langsung menyusul mereka" kata Lisanna, dia melirik kearah kakaknya.. Mira sedang melamun wajahnya masih terlihat sedih

'_Mira-nee...'_

"Sial ! kenapa lama sekali kakek !" teriak Cana sambil membanting gelas minumanya di meja, semuanya memandangnya dengan sedih.. bagaimanapun juga Gray dan Cana adalah teman dekat dari sejak mereka kecil Cana pasti sangat khawatir denganya..

"Cana-san.. aku mengerti kau mencemaskan mereka tapi jika kita bertindak tanpa Izin dewan kita akan melanggar Hukum dan akan dianggap Dark Guild, jadi tolong sedikit bersabarlah" kata Kinana mencoba menenangkan Cana

"Lagipula ini sudah malam.. lebih baik kita istirahat, jika Master mendapat Izin resmi maka besok pagi kita berangkat" kata Lisanna

"Jika kakek nggak dapat Izin aku akan pergi Sendirian.. akan aku selamatkan Gray walaupun aku harus keluar dari Guild' kata Cana dengan ketus, walaupun samar-samar Lisanna bisa melihat air mata dimatanya sebelum dia berjalan keluar Guild.

Berjalan keluar Guild Cana berpapasan dengan laki-laki tinggi berjubah hitam, walaupun merasa curiga dengan pria itu, cana tidak mengikuti pria itu dia lebih memilih menunggu Makarov di Gerbang Magnolia.

Pria itu kni sampai di depan pintu Fairy Tail..

Di dalam Guild laxus yang pertama menyadari ada keanahan, walaupun bukan Dragonslayer generasi pertama indra penciuman Laxus masih jauh diatas penyihir biasa

"Bau.. bau apa ini"

_BRUK ! BRUK _

"Laxus !" teriak Freed, Laxus pun melihat satu persatu anggota Guild nya pingsan secara misterius, kini hanya tinggal dia dan Raijinshuu yang masih bertahan

"Freed gunakan Rune !" teriak Laxus, Freed pun menggunakan Jutsu Shiki nya untuk membuat barrier yang melindungi mereka.

"Tch.. dari mana datangnya !?"

"Cyclone..."

_BRAK !_

Gerbang Guild hancur diterpa pusaran Angin yang muncul tiba-tiba, dibalik pusaran angin itu munculah sosok pria berjubah dengan tatapan dinginya.

"Hoi.. selamat datang di Fairy tail" kata Laxus sambil mengaktifkan petirnya.

"Fairy Tail is No More..."

_._

_**Bersambung...**_

.

Hmm selesai juga, maaf ya harus menunggu lamaaaa banget hehehe, maklum karena kebanyakan tugas kuliah jadi lupa lanjutan ceritanya, jadi harus susun ulang deh, eh btw abis Chapter ini Ficnya langsung nyambung ke Tartaros Arc, perubahanya udah jelas kan..Tempesta vs Laxus Cs nggak ada di restoran Yajima tapi di fairy Tail, ini buat bikin Mira dapet peran.. spoiler aja, Ntar Mira tetep bakal diculik kok ( coba tebak siapa Knight in the shining armornya ? pasti dia kan)..

next Chapter masih Full fight, Gray akan beraksi dan tentu saja Mira vs Tempesta.

Btw jangan lupa baca juga Fic aku yang DEMON INSIDE, isinya Gray x Harem XD tapi Oneshot jadi nggak nyambung antar Chapter.. tapi bikin ceritanya bervariasi haha. oh ya, Chapter 2 nya rilis barengan chapter 13 ini dan pairingnya Gray x Angel.

Tolong diriview ya, dan samapi jumpa chapter depan :-3


	14. Roaring Thunder

Chapter 14

_KABOOMM !_

Petir dan Angin beradu kekuatan memporak porandakan Guild Hall, Laxus kini tengah menghadapi sang Intruder

"Kau mengetuk pintu terlalu keras, bajingan" Laxus kembali menyerang dengan tinju petirnya tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh orang itu. Mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dari Laxus. Sebelum melepaskan Gas berwarna biru tua(CMIIW) dari balik jubahnya.

"Gas itu... yang membuat mereka semua pingsan ya" kata Laxus

"Pingsan ? mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarat.. mereka semua keracunan" kata pria itu enteng

"Namaku Tempesta salah satu dari 9 demon Gates.. mereka semua telah menghirup Gas yang mengandung Partikel Anti Sihir, Well Gas yang tadi tidak mematikan aku hanya berniat membuat kalian semua Pingsan dan membunuh kalian satu-persatu tapi situasinya berubah..."

"Tch.. aku harus menjauhkannya dari Guild" laxus segera mengeluarkan petir dari tubuhnya.

"Rairyuu No Hokouu !" _DJARR !_ Raungan Naga petir Laxus berhasil menghempaskan Tempesta keluar dari Guild.

"Hmm Lumayan.." Jawabnya berdiri kembali melihat Laxus sudah berdiri di depanya dengan tubuh diselimuti petir

"Rupanya kau tahan setrum juga ya, bersiap untuk ronde dua" Tempesta hanya menyeringai gembira

"hah seperti yang kudengar, kau memang sombong eh ?" kata Tempesta "Cyclone..." pusaran angin tercipta di tangan Tempesta, berputar bagaikan bor.

'_Jika dia mengeluarkan Gas Sialanya itu disini sepertinya tidak akan sampai ke Guild, baiklah aku harus menghajarnya disini.. bertahanlah sebentar kalian semua'_

Tempesta mulai menyerang, dengan sigap Laxus dapat menghindari pukulan Anginya dan membalas dengan upercut keras ke rahang Tempesta membuatnya sekali lagi terpental

"Boulder.."kata tempesta, gumpalan gumpalan batu segera tercipta melesat ke arah Laxus

"Sink..." belum sempat Laxus menghindari kakinya terhisap oleh tanah yang kini berubah bagaikan pasir hisap. _'Apa-apaan sihir orang ini !'_

"Raging Volt !" Laxus menghancurkan Tanah disekitarnya membuatnya dapat melepaskan diri dan menghindari batu-batu yang akan menghantamnya, tapi sayang Sihirnya barusan menguras banyak sekali Energi, kini Laxus terengah-engah kelelahan.

"ha..hah.. Sihir macam.. apa yang kau gunakan.."

"Sihir ? kau salah aku bukan Penyihir" Jawab Tempesta

"Jangan pura-pura Bodoh.. atau memang kau bodoh eh ? apa yang kau gunakan barusan jika bukan sihir huh"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu berfikir aku penyihir.. sayang sekali tapi itu bukan sihir, itu kekuatan kutukan"

"Kutukan..?"

"ya, aku Tempesta salah satu dari 9 demon Gates.. kekuatan kutukanku adalah menciptakan Bencana Alam, karna itulah aku disebut Tempesta The Calamity !"

"kau sungguh pria bermulut besar huh ?"

"hah, cukup sombong untuk pria yang akan segera mati"

.

-23:30-

_**Magic Council Main Camp**_

30 menit sebelum tengah malam, semua pasukan yang tersisa segera bergabung di Main Camp, moral mereka sedang Down, bagaimana tidak ? pertempuran panjang dengan hasil kekalahan ditambah lagi Komandan mereka-Doranbolt dan Jellal terluka parah, bagaikan sebuah pukulan telak bagi seluruh pasukan.

Di dalam salah satu barak, Lucy sedang membantu memasangkan perban pada tubuh dan lengan Jellal.

"ouch!"

"jangan terlalu banyak gerak, aku jadi sulit memasang perbanya !" kata Lucy kesal

"Maaf.." kata jellal, bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang terluka tapi kondisi mentalnya sudah diambang batasnya.

"Geez.. kalian laki-laki selalu saja memaksakan diri, bisakah kalian mengubah strategi kalian,'More Thinking, Less Fighting'.. seperti itu ?"

"Lucy.. aku sudah memberitahumu tentang Natsu, apa kau tidak khawatir padanya ?"

"Natsu.. , aku nggak khawatir sama sekali padanya" kata Lucy tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dimatanya

"!?" Jellal tampak bingung, bagaimana bisa partner nya diculik Lucy tidak khawatir sama sekali ?

"jangan salah paham.. aku bukanya tidak peduli pada Natsu, sebaliknya.. aku sudah terlalu _percaya _padanya"

"percaya..?"

"Setelah selama ini berpetualang bersama, aku jadi percaya padanya.. percaya jika tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melukai Natsu.. walaupun dia sudah dikalahkan dan dihajar habis-habisan, selama ini dia mampu bertahan dan bangkit lagi.. dan pada _akhirnya menang_(of course.. Plot-magic), kali ini pun sama.. aku yakin dia baik-baik saja..kau harus percaya padanya" Jellal benar-benar tidak mengira bakal diceramahi seperti ini, dan semua yang Lucy katakan memang benar.. Fairy Tail memang tak terkalahkan sejauh ini.., tapi mendengarnya membicarakan tentang Natsu ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman dihatinya.

"kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang kuat ya? Kata Jellal tersenyum

"Bukan hanya kami.. tapi seluruh Fairy Tail !, kau juga harus lebih belajar mempercayai Temanmu Jellal " jawab Lucy lantang sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kurasa kau benar.. aku akan mengecek keadaan Mered-" perkataanya dipotong oleh Lucy

"Pikirin kondisi dulu sebelum memikirkan orang lain, Baka !" kata Lucy dan tanpa sengaja menarik perbanyak terlalu keras membuat Jellal meringis kesakitan

"Ouch..."

"Eh M-maaf !"

.

Di barak sebelah, Erza, Gray, Meredy dan Happy mengunjungi Doranbolt yang sedang diobati oleh Wendy dan Carla. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan langkah mereka selanjutnya.

"...Jadi kita harus menunggu bala bantuan sebelum menuju ke Fiore"

"Kenapa tidak bertemu mereka disana saja, itu lebih baik daripada menunggu disini.." kata Gray

"Gray, mengertilah.. para prajurit kita bukanlah Monster seperti kalian, mereka sudah kelelahan dan juga membutuhkan perawatan, apalagi sekarang mental mereka sedang Down, jika kita kesana dengan pasukan seperti ini.. hasilnya akan sia-sia"

"Berapa lama mereka akan tiba disini ? kita tidak punya banyak waktu" tanya Erza

"..menurut intilejen kita mereka akan sampai disini sekitar jam 3 pagi, kita masih punya sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat"

"Bagaimana jika Orang itu berhasil menghancurkan Magnolia sebelum kita sampai" kata Meredy

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memberikan informasi ini ke Markas, Lahar sudah menghubungi semua Guild terdekat untuk memperhatahanan Magnolia.. lagipula.. disana ada Fairy Tail kan ?"

Semua orang tampak terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum teringat Fairy Tail

"kau benar ! ada Master juga Laxus dan Timnya disana.. ada Elfman, Cana, dan juga Mira ! aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja... lagipula Natsu masih bersama orang itu kan ? dia akan menghajarnya nanti" kata Gray dengan penuh percaya, Mood nya mulai membaik

"Kau benar, Fairy Tail bukan Guild sembarangan, dan juga ada Guild-guild lain yang akan membantu"

_Jika saja Gildarts ada disana.. _harap Erza dalam hatinya, dengan Pria itu disana Fairy Tail saja sudah cukup untuk menghentikannya.

'_Pikirin kondisi dulu sebelum memikirkan orang lain, Baka !'_

Suara Lucy terdengar sampai di tenda mereka, sepertinya Lucy sedang merawat luka Jellal

"itu suara Lucy kan ? Aku mencemaskan keadaan Jellal.. setahuku Lucy itu sangat payah kalo soal mengobati orang" celetuk Gray yang mendapatkan Deathglare dari Erza secara instan, Meredy pun angkat bicara

"aku menawarkan diri untuk mengobatinya tapi Lucy bilang 'tidak masalah, aku yang tangani kau istirahat saja' begitu katanya"

"bicara soal Lucy-san dan Jellal-san menurutku mereka jadi sangat akrab belakangan ini" kata Wendy tanganya masih dengan sigap membalut tubuh Doranbolt dengan perban.

"Kau tidak merasa cemburu eh ? Erza ?" kata Doranbolt dengan seringaian diwajahnya

'_Cemburu ? apa seharusnya aku cemburu ? aku tidak merasakan apapun...'_

Erza segera melihat ke arah Gray yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Sain, Letnan dan Asisten Doranbolt.. sepertinya dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.. padahal Erza ingin melihat apa reaksi dari Gray..

"Tidak.. sama sekali" jawab Erza mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk yang terakhir

"Oooh ? rupanya Titania sudah Move on ya" kata Doranbolt, seketika urat-urat kekesalan Erza mulai nampak.. kabar buruk bagi Doranbolt.

"Ini medan perang bukan waktunya membicarakan masalah seperti itu bodoh !"

_WHAM !_

"Doranbolt-san !?"

"E-erza what are you dong !?"

"K-kapten !"

"dasar wanita kasar..."

"Aye !"

"Oi Erza, kenapa kau memukul Doranbolt sekeras itu, tengkoraknya bisa hancur !" kata Gray tidak kalah panik melihatnya

"Biarkan saja, paling tidak dia nggak akan bangun sampai kita memulai perjalanan ke Fiore" kata Erza sembari berjalan keluar, Gray hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau masih tetap Erza yang keras huh ?"

_**Fairy Tai**_

"Graah !" sambaran petir Laxus yang luar biasa dasyat mengenai sasaran dengan telak. Menhempaskanya menembus tembok Gudang Fairy Tail dengan keras, Laxus yang sudah kelelahan lututnya sudah terasa lemas.

"Rest in Peace.. asshole" kata Laxus.

"sebaiknya aku cek Freed dan yang lain-"

"Sakit sekali..."

" !?"

Laxus sangat terkejut, Tempesta kembali bangkit dari puing-puing bangunan yang menguburnya, tubuhnya tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Hoi.. Hoi.. Hoi.. kau pasti bercanda..." Laxus benar-benar tak percaya, serangan petir sekuat itu dan dengan jarak sedekat itu seharusnya membunuhnya seketika, bagiamana mungkin dia bisa survive tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Terkena serangan seperti itu bisa membunuh seorang manusia dengan seketika.. tapi tidak untuk Iblis, apalagi yang kau lawan adalah 9 Demon Gates" kata Tempester sombong.

"Tidak akan tau sebelum mencoba !" Laxus kembali mengeluarkan aura Petirnya, kali ini lebih besar.

"Percuma saja.. kau tidak punya kesempatan, asal kau tahu saja.. dari 9 iblis aku mendapat _julukan The Immortal !"_

"Shut the hell up, Asshole !" Laxus menyerang dengan kecepatan yang meningkat drastis, tapi sayang pukulanya berhasil ditangkis oleh Tempester, tanpa buang waktu Tempester segera membalas.

"Impact !" seperti Gravitasi (shinra Tensei lokealike) Tubuh Laxus terhempas terkena Serangan Tempesta bukan hanya itu tubuhnya kini tidak bisa di gerakkan.

Memanfaatkan keadaan Laxus, tempesta segera maju menyerang, menghajar Laxus tanpa ampun. Laxus kini terlentang di tanah tak berdaya.

"Rest In Peace.. Asshole" kata Tempesta menirukan kata-kata Laxus untuk menyindirnya.

"Cyclone.." Tempesta menciptakan pusaran angin ditanganya membentuk senjata mirip sebuah Bor, bersiap melaukukan Finishing.

"Heh.. mau membunuhku ? mungkin kau yang mati duluan.." kata Laxus, Tempesta yang marah langsung menghujamkan Bornya ke ke dada Laxus

"ARRRGGHHH !"

"Benar berteriaklah se-"

_GRAB !_

Tangan Laxus mencengram lengan Tempesta.

"kau-" belum selesai bicara Laxus sudah melayangkan Uppercut ke rahang Tempester, situasi berbalik kini Tempesta yang tersungkur ditanah sementara Laxus sudah mulai bangkit.

"kan sudah ku bilang.." dengan sangat keras Laxus menginjak perut Tempesta membuatnya berteriak kesakitan

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau Lari... "

"K-kau ! sengaja menerima seranganku hanya untuk mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang !, Hah ! percuma saja, aku Immortal !"

"Hmph, kita lihat saja..." laxus segera mengeluarkan petirnya lagi.

"Lihat sekelilingmu" katanya, Tempesta sangat terkejut semua Area pertempuran diselimuti petir yang seolah bersiap dengan serentak menyambarnya kapanpun.

"Dengan petir sebesar ini.. walaupun kau Immortal, kau pasti akan Gosong terpanggang"

"Shit..."

"Rairyuu no Agito !" pukulan super Laxus mengarah tempat ke tubuh Tempesta disusul dengan sambaran petir dari berbagai arah, menciptakan Ledakan yang sangat Masif.

_KA-BOOMM !_

Laxus kini terlentang tak berdaya di atas tanah, Tubunya sudah babak belur dan sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan sihir.

"setidaknya.. dia sudah hangus..."

"Hah.. haha.."

"!?" dengan sisa tenaganya Laxus menoleh ke sumber suara-sumber Ledakan, Tempesta masih terlentang dibawah kawah dari Ledakan Laxus.

"Tch, Sialan kau.." Laxus mencoba kembali bangit, tapi tubuhnya menolak keinginanya _'ayolah.. aku masih bisa..!'_

"tidak perlu repot-repot..kau sudah mengalahkanku..." perlahan-lahan tubuh tenpesta mulai mengurai

"Sepertinya aku salah memperkirakan kekuatan kalian Penyihir Fairy Tail.." Tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi Gas.

"Gas ini !?"

"Asal kau tahu.. jika tubuhku hancur, aku masih bisa terlahir kembali.. selama Master Marg Geer bersama kami.. ini adalah serangan terakhirku"

"Brengsek !"

"Matilah kalian semua Fairy Tail !" Tubuh Tempesta berubah menjadi Gas beracun, Laxus menyadari jika posisinya tadi cukup dekat dengan Fairy Tail.

'_Gawat !'_

_**Guild Hall**_

Di dalam Guild Raijinshuu yang pertama kali sadar, Elfman dan Lisanna yang juga sadar segera menghampiri Mira yang masih pingsan.

"Mira-nee !"

"Nee-Chan !"

"apa-apaan semua ini.. setelah menghirup Gas itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi" kata Bickslow

"Sepertinya Laxus sedang bertarung dengan Penyusup tadi, kita harus bantu !" kata Evergreen

"Elfman bawa kakakmu keluar dari Guild lewat belakang, kau ikutlah bersama mereka Lisanna"

"Tapi-"

"Mira tidak aman disini, bawa dia pulang dan kembali jika dia sudah sadar, kami yang akan menjaga Guild" kata Freed

"Kalian.."

"jangan lupa kami Team Terkuat di Fairy Tail" kata Evergreen meyakinkan

"Hati-hati kalian.. jaga dirimu Ever.." Elfman segera mengendong tubuh Mira dan membawanya pergi bersama Lisanna.

"Mereka sudah pergi..."

"Hoi, lihat itu !" Bickslow menunjuk kearah Gas pekat yang sedang menuju kearah mereka.

"jangan-jangan gas itu beracun.. Freed !"

"Yosh !" Freed segera membuat Justushiki untuk melindungi anggota Guild yang Lain.

"Kalian juga masuklah, aku yang akan mencari Laxus.." kata Freed yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Bickslow dan Evergreen

"Ayolah Freed, kita Team kan ? bagaimana mungkin mau meninggalkan kami di belakang" kata Bickslow

"_Team Team Team"_kata Boneka Bicklsow berulang-ulang

"kau mau tampil keren sendirian di hadapan Laxus eh Freed ?" goda Evergreen

"B-bukan itu lah ! baikklah baik ! kalian boleh ikut, ayo kita selamatkan Laxus !" kata Freed kesal, padahal sebagai ketua Raijinshuu yang dia inginkan Cuma keselamatan Timnya.

"siap !" kata mereka serentak.

.

-01:00-

_**Strauss Family House**_

Mira kini tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, Elfman dan Lisanna ada di sampingnya berniat merawat dan menjaganya semalaman.

"Kasian kak Mira, hari ini sungguh berat baginya" kata Elfman

"..."

"Lis?"

"E-eh ya ?"

"Kau melamun ? apa kau mencemaskan Guild"

"...Ya aku cemas dengan Teman-teman yang masih ada di Guild"

"..Jika kita tetap disana kita hanya akan merepotkan mereka saja, ada Laxus dan Raijinshuu disana mereka adalah orang-orang terkuat di Fairy Tail.. dan kemungkinan sebentar lagi Master akan segera kembali" kata Elfman, perkataanya membuat Lisanna merasa lebih baik.

"ya ada Laxus..."

_KNOCK KNOCK !_

"Eh ? siapa yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini" kata Elfman mendengar suara orang sedang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"mungkin itu salah seorang dari Guild ! aku akan cek !" kata Lisanna berlari menuruni tangga

'_berarti Laxus dan yang lain baik-baik saja-'_ Lisanna dengan cepat segera menarik Knob pintu tanpa melihat dari balik jendela terlebih dahulu.

_KREEK !_

"maaf menunggu_-eh ?"_ Tengah berdiri di depanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dan mengenakan kimono, yang membuat Lisanna lebih heran lagi adalah dia memiliki sepasang tanduk dan tanda aneh di kepalanya. Lisanna benar-benar tidak mengenali orang ini.

'Er.. kamu siapa ?"

"namaku Sayla, senang bertemu denganmu Lisanna Strauss, apa saudaramu yang lain ada" katanya Kalem.

"E-eh ya, silahkan masuk"

.

-03:00-

_**Magic Council Main Camp**_

" Kapten, Suplai dan Bala bantuan sudah datang !" kata Sain.

"Oke.. segera beritahu pasukan untuk bersiap.." kata Doranbolt masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Argh! Erza sialan.. kepalaku masih terasa sakit"

Team Natsu dan Crieme Sorciere juga sudah bersiap pergi, sayangnya Jellal dan Meredy memiliki Rencana berbeda.

"eh ? kalian tidak pergi bersama kami ?" kata Gray

"Sebelumnya maaf, tapi kami masih memiliki Urusan yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dulu, tapi kami berjanji akan ada di kota Magnolia sesuai rencana, walaupun mungkin akan sedikit terlambat"

"kami mengerti" kata Erza

"jaga diri kalian..Jellal-san, Meredy-san" mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan satu-persatu dengan Team Natsu, sekarang giliran Lucy..

"Sampai ketemu Lagi Lucy" kata Meredy memeluk Lucy

"Kau juga hati-hati Meredy"

"..."

"er.."

"Percayalah pada kekuatanmu sendiri Lucy... kau ini kuat" kata Jellal mengulurkan tanganya

"Thanks.. hati-hati di jalan" kata Lucy menyambut tangan Jellal untuk bersalaman, mereka berdua bertukar senyuman.

Jellal dan Meredy berpapasan dengan Doranbolt di luar Tenda, mereka berhenti serentah

"Kau yakin mereka ada di sekitar sini.." kata Jellal

"Intelku dapat dipercaya"

"kalau begitu, serahkan saja padaku"

"tentu, hanya kau yang bisa lakukan ini.. " mereka berdua bertukar pandang sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan berlawanan arah.

_**Jehanna Hill**_

Seseorang tengah mengamati pergerakan para pasukan Dewan dari atas bukit tidak jauh dari tempat itu, tidak lama kemudian muncul satu orang lagi di belakangnya.

"apa yang wanita tengah lakukan malam-malam di tempat seperti ini ?" tanpa perlu menoleh wanita dengan Helm aneh dan pakaian vulgar itu menjawab.

"Silver..."

"sudah lama sekali ya, Kyouka"

"Heh, kemana saja kau selama ini.. tentu saja, kau Hidup bersama para Manusia"

"Hahaha, Hidup bersama manusia itu menyenangkan kau tau.. dan juga, sepertinya kau sedikit tertarik dengan mereka" kata Silver

"maksudmu Fairy Tail dan orang-orang itu ? heh, aku bohong jika aku tidak terhibur dengan pertunjukan mereka malam ini"

"Apa ku bilang manusia itu penuh dengan kejutan, jadi bagaimana jika kita menyambut mereka di jalan" kata Silver

"tidak biasanya kau antusias begini, apa ada salah satu diantara mereka yang benar-benar menarik perhatianmu"

"Oh.. Pria dengan kekuatan Es itu ya" sambung Kyouka.

"aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat sihir manusia, dan kebetulan sekali sihir kita sama"

"heh Terserah, misiku disini adalah membunuh Jellal, jika Jellal bersama mereka berarti tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaanmu" kata Kyouka

"Baiklah ayo kita sambut mereka di hutan sebelah barat"

_**Bersambung...**_

Yooo Guys, sudah cukup lama setelah terakhir kali Update eh ?, sorry ya :-3 aku udah balik kok, Lepi nya baru bener, Update menyusul buat cerita yang lain, Btw Hyperion beneran Canon ya ? doi Wizard Council Chairman, 2nd Strongest in Ishgar wkwkwk, oke. Chapter depan Kyouka &amp; Silver vs Fairy Tail and Jellal vs you-know-who-they-are.

Tolong Riviewnya ya, pengen tau setelah sekian lama masih ada nggak yang baca T_T, stat nya semakin menurun

Pokoknya, Glad to be Back, see you Next Time !


	15. Darkness of the Night

Chapter 15

-03:30-

Setelah selesai melakukan persiapan dan sedikit briefing, para Rune Knights memulai pengejaran Mereka, Lucy, Wendy dan kedua Exceeds berada di tengah formasi barisan bersama Doranbolt, sementara Gray dan Erza berada di baris depan untuk berjaga-jaga. Tanpa mereka ketahui mereka sedang diawasi oleh dua sosok Misterius dari balik gelapnya hutan yang sedang mereka lalui.

"Ya ampun.. tak kukira mereka akan mengirim pasukan sebanyak ini"

"Sepertinya budakmu itu benar-benar menarik perhatian dewan sihir eh ?"

"Tsk.. jumlah bukanlah masalah, apa harus kubekukan mereka semua sekarang juga, Kyouka ?"

"...!?"

"Hm ? ada apa ?"

"aku tidak melihat Jellal, dia tidak bersama mereka !"

"Apa dia tahu soal kita ?"

"itu tidak mungkin.. sial !"

"Jika Jellal tidak ada berarti dia memilih rutenya sendiri, kemungkinan dia masih di dekat sini, mau kejar ?" Kyouka tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak, Tidak perlu, mau berpencar berapa kalipun tujuan mereka tetap sama, dan Jellal bukan orang yang lari dari situasi genting seperti ini, pada akhirnya pasti menuju Magnolia" kata Kyouka

"hmm kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sebelumnya, jadi bagaimana haruskah kita ke Magnolia"

"Itu juga tidak perlu, ada Tempesta dan Sayla di sana, aku juga akan segera menghubungi Ezel dan Franmalt, mereka lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan Magnolia, fairy Tail dan juga Jellal.." Jelas Kyouka

"ya ampun, kau sedikit meremehkan Fairy Tail.. tapi jika 4 dari 9 Nine Demon Gates dan juga Selvan dengan Hyperionya yang mereka hadapi, aku bilang kesempatan menang mereka _Hampir _mustahil"

Jari Kyouka menunjuk kearah Erza, dengan senyuman sadis di wajah bertopengnya

"Lagian, aku benar-benar tertarik dengan dia" kata Kyouka

"Ah Titania ya.. wanita kuat seperti dia tidak akan mudah takluk pada siksaanmu" kata Silver

".. ada kemungkinan dia tahu soal Jellal, aku harus membuatnya bicara,siapa tahu Jellal menyiapkan senjata rahasia yang bisa jadi masalah nantinya"

"kyouka ditengah kesadisanmu kau memang jenius, dan kebetulan sekali dia berada dekat dengan buruanku" kata Silver bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya tapi kyouka dengan sigap menghadang.

"Mereka ada di barisan depan, asal kau tahu saja aku tidak suka membunuh orang-orang lemah seperti ini, aku lebih suka bermain-main dengan Titania seorang."

"hahaha serahkan saja padaku, akan pancing kedua mangsa kita dari kawananya" Sliver berkata

Tiba-tiba saja muncul kabut tebal di dalam hutan, kabut pekat ditambah pepohonan menutupi sinar bulan sangat membatasi penglihatan mereka. Tidak hanya itu suhu udara berubah dingin secara drastis.

"Uh, Apa kau tidak merasa dingin Gray ?" tanya Erza yang sudah mengequip sebuah sarung tangan dan syal merah muda dilehernya.

"Hmm ? aku tumbuh bersama dingin tentu saja aku merasa biasa saja, malah tadi aku merasa panas"

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh ? maksudku daerah tropis begini mana mungkin ada kabut, dan perubahan temperatur mendadak begini.. pasti ada yang tidak beres"

"Hmm Kau ada benarnya.."

tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan muncul dan menghilang dihadapan mereka dengan cepat.

"sepertinya kita masuk perangkap musuh !" kata Gray waspada, para pasukanpun berhenti dan bersiaga.

"tunggu mereka tidak langsung menyergap kita.. menyerang dan bersembunyi di balik kabut... jumlah mereka pasti tidaklah banyak" kata Gray

"Gray lihat disana !" teriak Erza menunjuk dua sosok siluet yang berdiri diatas pohon tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"h-hanya dua... kau pasti bercanda"

"apa mereka menunggu kita untuk menyerang duluan ?"

"Erza ! Gray !" teriak Happy yang terbang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa ada masalah ? Doranbolt ingin laporan tentang situasi kita" kata Happy sedikit panik

"kita masuk dalam perangkap, sekarang ada dua musuh menghadang kita" kata Gray

"Hanya dua !? ,Apa kita semua harus bertempur disini" kata Happy

"jangan.. bagaimanupun juga mereka hanya dua, waktu kita terbatas kalian harus sampai Magnolia secepatnya, biar Gray dan aku yang mengurus mereka" kata Erza sembari mengequip sebuah pedang ditanganya.

"kita berdua akan menyerang mereka, saat itu gunakan kesempatan untuk pergi" kata Gray

"Yes Sir !" teriak para Ksatria dibarisan depan

"happy katakan pada Dorabolt untuk tidak menunggu kami.. kami akan segera menyusul" kata Erza

"Erza kau dari kiri, aku dari kanan kita serang dari dua arah" mereka berdua segera melesat maju, bukanya ikut maju menyerang dua bayangan itu malah berpencar berlainan arah.

"Tch.. apa yang mereka pikirkan, memisahkan kami ?" kata Gray dengan cepat segera mengejar salah satu dari mereka, yang terlihat lebih besar

"apa ini jebakan lagi ? atau mereka ingin berdua satu lawan satu ?" pikir Erza yang sedang mengikuti bayangan yang melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan sangat lincah. "Sombong, aku terima tantangamu !"

Pengejaran Gray berakhir, di tengah padang rumput luas Pria itu menunggu, karena terangnya sinar rembulan Gray dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang akan dihadapinya itu, tinggi besar, mengenakan breastplate dan jubah penampilanya sangat mengintimidasi

Saat Gray menatap wajah pria itu, entah mengapa timbul perasaan deja Vu, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.. pikirnya, Gray mengingat wajahnya tapi tidak tahu siapa pria itu.. ingatanya masa kecilnya memang sudah kacau terpecah layaknya pecahan kaca yang berserakan tak beraturan.

"...!"

"Yo" sapanya pada Gray

"hei paman, sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan arena yang bagus buat berantem" kata Gray mengamati hamparan padang rumput disekiling mereka

"Sepertinya kau tidak merasa takut sama sekali eh ?" Silver terlihat lebih senang.

"takut? Aku malah senang, kebetulan hari ini aku sangat kesal.. memukul seseorang mungkin akan membuatku lebih lega" kata Gray

"Jadi bagimana, kau suka tempat ini ? karena ini akan menjadi kuburanmu sebentar lagi"

"Oi oi.. Bisa kita mulai saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Kata Gray

"hahaha seperti yang kuharapkan, sungguh berani.. baik kau bisa serang aku kapan saja" kata Silver sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya ke samping seolah siap menyambut serangan Gray.

"Ice Make Lance !" Tombak-tombak es Gray tepat mengenai sasaran tapi Silver tak bergeming, sedetik kemudian dia muncul dari balik asap dan serpihan es tanpa luka sedikitpun

"..Tch"

"Kau sebut itu serangan Es, aku bahkan tidak merasakan dinginya"Silver mencibir serangan Gray, melihat serangan biasa tidak mempan padanya, Gray memutuskan untuk beradu kekuatan fisik.

Awalnya Gray dapat mengimbangi serangan Silver tapi lama kelamaan Silver semakin mendominasi jalanya duel. Tubuhnya yang besar dan kekear membuat seolah serangan Gray tidak berarti.

"Usaha bagus, tapi masih belum cukup !" pukulan Silver menghempaskan Gray. Gray masih sempat mengeluarkan sihirnya

"Ice Make Hammer !" Munculah palu es besar di atas Silver yang langsung menghantamnya. tapi dapat ditahanya hanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hmm, kau punya kemampuan nak"

"kekuatan apa itu.. Apakah dia sungguh manusia..."

"oke.. saatnya makan" entah dengan cara apa es Gray tiba-tiba saja mencair dan Silver langsung menhirup semua Es ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mhmmm... bleh! Esmu rasanya Hambar..." komentarnya.

"D-dia memakanya.." Gray kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pria di depanya itu.

"baiklah, akan kutunjukkan sihirku" kata Silver, Gray segera memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan.

"HAAAA !" Silver membuka mulutnya, keluarlah es yang membentuk menyerupai sinar laser mengarah langsung pada Gray, Gray segera membuat perisai es untuk melindungi diri, tapi perisainya tak sanggup menahan kekuatan luar biasa dari Silver. Perisai Gray mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya hancur terkena serangan Silver, tanpa pertahanan serangan Silver pun menghantam tubyh Gray melemparkanya jauh.

"...Urg" Gray mencoba bangkit dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan kecil akibat terkena semburan Silver

'_Serangan ini... apa dia seorang Dragon Slayer atau God Slayer'_ batin Gray teringat sihir milik Natsu dan Cheila.

"yang tadi itu adalah Ice Devil Rage.. lumayan kan ?"

"..Devil Rage ?"

"Oh ? tentu saja aku belum memberitahumu.. aku bukanlah Dragon Slayer ataupun Godslayer, aku adalah... Devil Slayer" kata Silver membuat Gray semakin tercenggang.

"Heh.. kau orang yang punya banyak kejutan " Gray yang kembali berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Sebelum kita mulai ronde berikutnya... aku mau tanya sesuatu.."

"Hn ?" Silver menyeringai mendengar permintaan sang Ice mage.

"Apa aku mengenalmu..." tanya Gray, hal yang sebelumnya mengganjal di dalam pikiranya, sesuatu mengatakan bahwa pria ini Familiar sekali bagi Gray.

"..." Silver terdiam

"Wajahmu.. suaramu.. aku seperti pernah mengenalmu"

"..Haha..ha..hahahahaha" Silver tertawa keras seperti baru mendengar sebuah lelucon.

"wah.. kau mengenali wajahku tapi tidak tahu siapa aku ?" Silver kembali tersenyum kali ini bukan senyuman licik dan bengis tetapi senyuman yang pernah Gray tau. Sekelebat ingatan muncul

'_Apa-apaan ini... tidak mungkin itu kau kan !?'_ batin Gray

"dari ekspresimu.. sepertinya kau mulai mengingatku ya ? sepertinya dugaanmu kali ini benar"

"tidak.."

"Gray... "

"Hentikan !"

"Aku adalah ayahmu"

Erza sedang bertempur sengit dengan Kyouka, gesekan pedang Erza dan Cakar tajam Kyouka saling beradu secepat kilat

"Wanita ini tangguh..." kata Erza, setelah sekian lama beradu senjata mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dan mengamati satu sama lain.

"Tidak buruk.. Erza Scarlet ..the Titania, Queen of the Fairy, julukanmu ternyata bukan hanya omong kosong" kata Kyouka

"..jangan banyak bicara, kenapa kau memancing kami sejauh ini" tanya Erza kembali merubah armornya, kali ini purgatory Armor yang dia pakai, diacungkanya pedang besar bergeriginya ke arah sang musuh

"aku hanya ingin tempat sepi, dimana hanya ada kita berdua disini.. aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bicara"

"jangan bercanda, jelas-jelas kau menyerang kami !" kata Erza marah

"fufufu sungguh wanita yang arogan, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bernegosiasi paling tidak dengarkan dulu kata-kataku" kata Kyouka, Erza menahan seranganya penasaran apa yang wanita burung itu ingin bicarakan.

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan" tanya Erza tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanya sedikitpun

'_wanita ini punya senyum licik diwajahnya, aku tidak boleh lengah ,dia bisa saja menyerang tiba-tiba'_

"Dengarkan ini.. kau jawab saja pertanyaanku dan aku tidak akan mengampuni nyawa kalian" kata Kyouka, seperti dugaan Erza wanita ini mengunakan teman-teman Erza sebagai alat bernegosiasi

Kyouka mengeluarkan Bola Lacrima, terlihat Lisanna sedang diikat dengan borgol sihir disuatu tempat

"L-lisanna !"

"itu hanya satu... kemungkinan rekan-rekanku sedang memburu sisanya"

"Tch.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" jawab Erza merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, baginya keselamatan teman-temanya adalah prioritas utama.

"Dimana Jellal ?"

Di tengah malam sekolompok penyihir berjalan dalam sunyi, salah satu diantara mereka punya kekuatan layaknya ular, juga ada yang larinya cepat dan cantik layaknya malaikat, ada juga yang terlihat bijak bagaikan Pope dan orang yang terakhir bisa memberimu mimpi buruk hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Mereka adalah sekelompok penyihir dengan kemampuan unik, telah mengabdikan hidupnya pada kegelapan.. pada Penyihir hitam Zeref, Mereka adalah Oracion Seis. Berkat informasi yang mereka punya mereka akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kebebasan mereka, tanpa buang waktu mereka segera melakukan perjalanan untuk lari dari pengawasan dewan sihir, tapi Doranbolt tak sebodoh itu membiarkan tahanan berbahaya dibiarkan pergi begitu saja, rencana sudah jauh-jauh hari disiapkan, kini dua orang tengah menunggu mereka.

"hampir sampai..., Heh,setelah kita sampai perbatasan dan lolos dari pengawasan Magic Council sialan itu, kita bisa memulai kembali Era kejayaan kita !"

"Oi, Cobra jangan bertingkah seperti bos hanya karna kau yang telah membunuh Tuan Zero" sindir Racer

"...Dia gagal sebagai pemimpin, dia pantas mati" kata Midnight

"Ya ampun, kau ini kasar sekali padahal dia itu ayahmu lo, kau juga Cobra baru saja keluar penjara dan sudah membunuh orang.. kau benar-benar Kriminal" Cobra hanya mendengus menanggapi komentar Angel.

"!" Cobra tiba-tiba saja berhenti, Indra pendengaranya yang sangat tajam berhasil menangkap sesuatu

"Oi kau ini kenapa Cobra jangan berhenti mendadak gitu dong !?" kata Angel marah setelah dengan kerasnya menubruk punggung Cobra

"Tunjukkan dirimu Aku tahu kau disana ! dibalik batu besar itu !" teriak Cobra tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kumpulan batu besar yang masih cukup jauh didepan mereka. mendengar itu yang lainya segera bersiaga, tidak meragukan kemampuan Cobra.

Tak lama kemudian munculah dua orang dari balik batu besar tersebut, berjalan tenang menghampiri rombongan Oracion Seis

'Jellal..." kata Hoteye pelan, masih memegang kitab bible nya. Sementara yang lainya sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda mereka

"kemampuanmu memang hebat, Eric..." kata Jellal, mendengar namanya disebut Cobra langsung saja menghambur kearah Jellal.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu Sialan !" kata Cobra sambil melancarkan pukulan, sayangnya dapat dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Jellal.

"jangan gegabah Cobra !"

"Meredy, serahkan semua padaku.. kau tetaplah siaga" kata Jellal mengeratkan cengramanya membuat Cobra tidak bisa melepaskan tanganya

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa, aku bisa tangani mereka semua, ini masalah pribadi" kata Jellal, Meredy akhirnya menyerah dan menjauh dari Jellal

"Ayo, tunjukkan padaku apa yang kalian miliki !" kata Jellal sambil melemparkan tubuh Cobra, amarah Racer sudah tak terbendung dia segera mengunakan sihir waktunya untuk menyerang secepat kilat

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil kebebasan kami !" kata Racer sambil terus melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan secepat kilat, Jellal dengan lincah menghindari semua serangan yang diberikan Racer tak butuh waktu lama sampai Jellal membalikkan keadaan, kali ini Racer yang dihajar habis-habisan

Angel mencoba membantu dengan sihir summoning nya

"Kau tambah kuat, Solano.."

"B-benarkah.. H-hei apa yang kau bicarakan !?"

"Tch, termakan rayuan musuh saat bertarung. dasar jablay" sindir Cobra

Jellal berada di atas angin, walaupun menghadapi serangan combo Cobra dan Racer sementara berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu melukai Angel, matanya masih dapat mengawasi Hoteye dan Midnight yang masih belum melakukan apa-apa, layak disebut handicapped badass

Setelah cukup lama bertarung akhirnya Cobra dan Racer tumbang, begitu juga Angel yang lemas kehabisan tenaga untuk mensummon makhluk-makhluk buas peliharaanya

"haa.. haa.. apa kalian sudah selesai, sekarang kalian diam dan dengarkan aku-"

"Jellal !" tiba-tiba saja muncul Meredy dari belakang

"hei, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk bersembunyi.. aku masih belum selesai, segera mundur.. disini masih berbahaya.. apalagi dia masih belum bertindak" kata Jellal, tanganya menunjuk ke arah pria berambut hitam yang berdiri tenang dibelakang teman-temanya yang telah babak belur

"Begitukah ? tapi..."

"!"

_JLEB!_

Jellal dapat merasakan sebuah benda tajam telah menembus pinggangnya dari belakang, rasa nyeri dan dinginya logam yang menembus kulitnya. Jellal perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang..

"M-meredy.. "

matanya terbelalak tak percaya, Meredy menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.. dengan kasar dicabutnya belati tajam itu dari punggung Jellal darah segarpun mengucur deras begitu belati itu lepas, tubuh Jellal bereaksi membuatnya berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan

"..Jika bukan karena membebaskanmu.. jika kau tidak membentuk Crime Sorciere.. Aku dan Ul pasti hidup damai dam tidak terseret kedalam kekacauan ini.. jika bukan karenamu.. aku masih bisa bersama dengan Ul !"

"..." Jellal hanya terdiam shock dengan perkataan Meredy

"Kesalahanmu adalah.. berusaha menebus dosa yang kau perbuat,.. sekarang biarkan aku memberimu kebebasan" kata Meredy sambil mengacungkan belatinya ke dahi Jellal

"Begitu ya..." jellal sempat melirik ke arah Midnight, matanya bersinar keunguan

'_ini semua hanya ilusi... ilusi yang dia buat, meski begitu jika aku tak bisa keluar dari ilusi ini, kematianku akan menjadi kenyataan..'_

'_apa yang harus kulakukan'_

'_Hanya ada satu cara... mematikan indra penghlihatanku, ya.. aku harus menghancurkan kedua mataku untuk bisa keluar dari sini_

_**bersambung...**_

**AN:** Ummm Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada pembaca yang setia mengikuti fanfic ini _(jika memang ada)_karena update kali ini baru keluar setelah 1 tahun lebih, dan ya.. aku memang sempat kehilangan minat untuk menulis fanfic ini, aku seperti kehilangan ide.. melupakan plot point dan twist yang pernah aku gagas, jadi aku butuh waktu untuk membaca kembali semuanya.. mengingat apa yang pernah aku pikirkan dan menonton kembali episode-episode lama yang sudah tak aku ingat, sambil memikirkan bagaimana menyusun kembali cerita fanfic ini, aku mengerjakan fanfic lain yang naasnya juga belum aku update beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Cerita sedikit, aku pernah sangat menyukai sebuah fanfic, penulisnya aku bilang jenius.. dia berhasil menangkap suasana dan karakter tepat seperti seri originalnya, setiap minggu aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek jika ada update baru, dan memang ada.. sang Author memang sering mengupdate fanficnya dan aku ikuti terus layaknya membaca manga mingguan, tapi suatu hari sang Author berhenti mengupdate fanficnya begitu saja.. sampai sekarang, sudah 3 tahun sejak Update yang terakhir. Iya.. barangkali sang Author sekarang sibuk dengan kehidupanya di dunia nyata, tapi bukan berarti kita menggantungkan apa yang orang lain nikmati dan mungkin saja ditunggu-tunggu.. setidaknya buat klarifikasi dan berikan juga summary singkat tentang akhir cerita tersebut supaya orang yang menatikan cerita kita.._ sedikit_ terpuaskan

Intinya, aku juga pembaca dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cerita yang kita sukai berhenti di tengahj jalan.. tanpa tahu akhirnya, dan aku tidak ingin pembacaku _(lagi, jika memang ada) _mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan tersebut

Maaf sudah mencoba meninggalkan kalian, hari ini,Aku Kembali :-3


End file.
